Chimera Rising
by Wakefan
Summary: Decades ago, Grindelwald set events in motion that would result in a new power rising in Magical Britain. Mistakes and deception plague the noble and the naive. We are the product of our upbringing and our genetics. Ancient Families crumble as an even older family struggles to rise from the ashes. Cunning Harry!, Grey Harry!, The House of Black! **On Haitus until DoD is complete.**
1. Chapter 1 He Who Laughs Last

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters associated with Harry Potter.**

—**Chimera Rising—**

"_The World is not ruined by the wickedness of the wicked, but by the weakness of the good._" **~ Napoleon Bonaparte**  
**.**

**Chimera Rising**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 18, 1959**

Albus Dumbledore had just finished teaching his DADA class and had enjoyed every moment of it. He knew he had been earmarked as the next headmaster, but teaching was his true love. Seeing Charlus Potter walk in was a bit of a surprise. Albus knew the man didn't like him, but they had done well coordinating against the forces of Grindelwald.

"Lord Potter, I must confess to being a bit surprised. What brings you to Hogwarts?" Albus smiled sincerely. Despite their differences, he had come to deeply respect Charlus Potter.

"Straight to the point. Good, I like that. Let's keep things that way. Do you have somewhere we can talk privately?" Albus had not seen the grizzled veteran in years. The man was still depressed over the loss of so many of his friends and family.

They walked through Hogwarts with minimal small talk. Charlus just gave abrupt answers. Something was off. Albus led the veteran into his office and directed the man to a large set of wingback chairs that he used when he gave advice to his students.

"Lord Potter, can I get you tea?" Social rules were important.

Charlus Potter just gritted his teeth and flinched. "Hell no. I need your wand, not a damn tea cup." Albus just waited for Charlus to get to the point.

"Dumbledore, there's been a security breech. At Nurmengard." Albus stopped. Stopped breathing. Stopped thinking. Stopped blinking. Stopped everything.

After a long pause, Charlus Potter continued. "We suspect Lycoris Black, the Black Knight. Only someone of her skill could have pulled this off. And we both know how she felt about your old mate."

Yes, Albus knew. Gellert Grindelwald had seduced Lycoris Black to his cause. The Black family was evenly split on both sides, with Arcturus taking a neutral stance. He had initially acted in a way that showed against Grindelwald, but when his sister joined the ranks, he had faltered. She was probably the only person on earth that Lord Black actually cared for. Having Lord Potter call Grindelwald his 'Old Mate' did not sit well, but Albus knew he had to take it. For all his old rhetoric.

Taking a less polite and more direct tone, "Please, Lord Potter. Just the facts. When, how, and what do we know?"

Charlus Potter made a face. He was not used to being addressed like that. "It had to have occurred months ago. A muggle had been transfigured and put in his place. No one suspected a thing, until the muggle passed away. Upon inspection of the body, inconsistencies had been found. We believe the extraction occurred eight months ago. That's when Grindelwald stopped talking."

"Do you have a clue as to where he is now?" Eight months! The man could be anywhere.

Charlus Potter shook his head. "No. But we only realized there had been a breakout seventy two hours ago. We have specialists looking for him now, but the best they will be able to achieve is a general location. The ministry is hoping you can help us locate the man. You knew him better than almost anyone. But _**no one**_ knew Lycoris Black. Except Arcturus, and he's not talking." The lord then leaned in "**The breakout is not something that can be repeated**. If word got out, there would be _pandemonium_. This has to be handled quickly and _covertly._"

Albus' mind was reeling. The person who once meant the world to him had escaped. Now, he was being asked to help track him down. Charlus made a point of saying 'the Ministry' requested him. No doubt that meant Charlus had not wanted his addition to the search. Life was so unfair. How long would he have to suffer for the sins of his youth?

Eventually, Albus just nodded. "I'll ask for a leave of absence." Here we go again.

Charlus Potter rose up. The meeting was ending. "We leave at Six AM from London's international Portkey departure site. We'll re-convene with the assembled team in Switzerland."

"Who's on the team?" Albus liked to know who he was working with. He always struggled with sharing his plans and ideas, so few could actually keep up. Then, there were the traitors that he had confided in…

Charlus Potter extended his hand. Albus took it. "The best. Beyond that, I'm not at Liberty to say. You'll see when you get there."

Great. No preparation. Albus knew this was standard operating procedure, but he hated being in the dark. "I'll see you in the morning."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Switzerland**

**ICW Headquarters**

**November 19, 1959**

Albus met the team he was a part of. It consisted of seven members. Four were British: Charlus Potter the team leader, Albus Dumbledore, Seraphina Bones, and Johnathon Prewett. Three were international members: Jean Volant from France, Patrick Wilson from MACUSA, and Dan Akee of the Navajo nation. This crew represented the team that did the most to halt Grindlewalds progress during his original rise.

They were in a conference room on the top floor of the ICW headquarters in the Swiss Alps. The curtains were drawn and the table was enchanted to project images. Albus could feel the enchantments in the walls. It was so _dense_… No chance anyone could eavesdrop on this conversation. This was a top tier meeting and the room reflected that. Looking around at the aristocratic representatives, Albus wondered if these individuals had any idea what the lives of normal wizards and witches were like. He trade all of them for one Newt Scamander.

Charlus kicked off the meeting. "Alright, you all know why we are here. Grindelwald escaped months ago and we need to find him. Lady Bones from the Department of Mysteries and M. Volant from the French Départment des Mystères Arcane, let's just call them the DoM and DMA members, have pulled their resources to track the criminal. I'll turn it over to you two."

Lady Bones waved her wand over a table. Albus noticed both of the researchers appeared exhausted. Likely they had been living on Pepper-up Potions for the last three days. An image of the globe formed. Across the image, there were multiple points of light showing the main areas where magic existed. These areas were tied together with small threads the Europeans referred to as 'Ley Lines'. The Major ley lines were thick and pulsated with magic. The minor ones were small and tight. There were hundreds of minor ley lines for every major line. All carried the mana of the earth across the globe.

M. Volant stood and began the dissemination. "When Grindlewald was captured, his magic was bound and a trace was tied to his pattern. Between losing his magic and having a trace, any escape was believed to have been impossible, or at least, short lived. However, we did not consider Lycoris Black might have access to magic we are not aware of." He flicked his wand and a second image rose up beside the one Lady Bones was still refining.

It was Grindelwald's prison cell. Albus was sickened by his old friends living conditions. It was a true prison. It was infinitely better than Azkaban, though. Small and dank. One tiny window. A hard mattress and a thin blanket. Albus remembered how much his old friend had loved surrounding himself with comfort and wealth.

M. Volant continued, "The muggle who perished in the cell was removed and cremated. This was the point that we were alerted to the escape. With another flick of his wand, the image shifted. Suddenly, there were sigils and runes covering the cell. These are blood runes. They are of Central American design. While we don't completely understand them all, we know they eliminated the trace. It was written in Grindelwald's own blood and the trace is now fully in the cell. On the walls. We have passive wards that detect the location of the trace and alert us when it leaves the room. We knew there was a problem when the trace still showed Grindlewald in the now empty cell." He then looked to lady Bones.

Finishing her work, Lady Bones cleared her throat and began, "We pulled our archives and reviewed the Nurmengard site for any unusual activity. If you peer at this image, you will see there was a unique magical flare up approximately eight months ago in the area surrounding Nurmengard. By reviewing the data, and analyzing the runic structure, we are certain it was a 'blood magic' spike and the runes in the cell are Olmec in nature. We suspect Lycoris Black, because she was an expert on Central and South American magic. Her natural Metamorphmagus capabilities are advanced to a degree that she could get anywhere and impersonate anyone. It fits when you consider all the pieces."

Charlus then spoke up, "We're fortunate the muggle passed away when he did. Imagine if he had lived past the twelve month point where the DoM purges their records!" All nodded in agreement. All except Albus Dumbledore.

Albus asked what no one else had believed to be important, "Do we even know who the Muggle was? Has his family been contacted? Muggle or not, he was still a human being and a victim of Lycoris Black." Albus noticed that Dan Akee gave him an approving nod.

Charlus Potter groaned, "No one is saying that muggle is unimportant, Dumbledore. Unfortunately, he was cremated, so we really have no way of knowing who it was. Once we capture Lycoris Black, we will find out all she knows. Including the identity of this mystery muggle. Until then, it is not a priority. The fact is we can't focus on Mr. Muggle now without taking our eye off the Grindelwald trail. Now, Lady Bones…" And he gestured for her to continue.

"So, we managed to isolate the frequency of the surge and it corresponds to a pulse that was detected at Chichen Itza seven months ago. An archeological team had reported an unusual surge, but the local Wizards prevented them from investigating. At the time, it was believed to be astrologically triggered as it coincided with a minor alignment. We believe they were removing the last vestiges of the trace."

They continued discussion the search. Dan Akee and Patrick Wilson would use their contacts to get the team to Central America. There they would break up into three groups of two with Lady Bones manning the headquarters in the city of Mérida, the capital of the Yucatán state in Mexico. Dumbledore was paired with Dan Akee, Charlus Potter was with Patrick Wilson, and Johnathon Prewett was partnered with Jean Volant.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Tegucigalpa, Honduras**

**March, 1960**

The last four months had been miserable. The teams had traveled to numerous sites, but had minimal luck other than determining that, yes, Grindelwald had been to Chichen Itza with a woman matching one of the 'standard' appearances of Lycoris Black. The general feeling within the group was that the two criminals had fled through the international airport in Tegucigalpa. Albus and Dan had stayed at the Plaza Hotel where Grindelwald had possibly been seen, but there had been no real breakthroughs.

Arcturus Black had agreed to provide a photograph of his sister, but he wanted her to be taken alive if possible. If she could not be taken alive, he wanted her body returned immediately. He even provided three portkeys. Charlus huffed and mumbled something about getting what she deserved, but let it go.

When credible sightings were reported at the island of Santorini and at Niagara Falls, Charlus re-located the main team to New York. That was a site with better communications and access to international portkeys. Both of the new areas had massive amounts of Mana. Santorini was a corrupt mana site, so one had to be careful exploring it. Charlus and Patrick went to Niagara Falls while Johnathon and Jean traveled to Santorini.

Albus struggled with understanding the logic of chasing after every sighting when one of the individuals was a metamorphmagus. Charlus had correctly pointed out that they had no other leads, so the team was now heavily split across international lines. They had a daily meeting and all were required to log their action plans and performance with Lady Bones, but after months, the team began to lose momentum.

Albus got to know Dan Akee rather well. The man seemed very balanced in his life. As he got to know Dumbledore better, he discussed the ideas of Hózhójí. The importance of being 'in Hozho'*, at one with a part of the world around you. Dan talked a great deal about the importance of restoring balance and harmony to life and how it will produce health and happiness. He discussed the importance of knowing the two classes of people, 'Earth People' and 'Holy People'.

Dan Akee was below average height and very slender, but in a lean way. He was an outdoorsman and a very athletic individual. The man had seemed to have mountains of endurance and was always alert. His skin was weathered and sun damaged, but it suited him. He had quite a few laugh lines. Here is a man who relishes life and the outdoors. The freedom of nature. And he was brilliant, also.

Dan's knowledge was amazing and debating such a brilliant mind with such a diversity of life experience was like nothing Albus had ever experienced in Britain. If it had not been for Dan, Albus would have gone absolutely bonkers with Charlus' conservative leadership. Dan reminded Albus that Charlus was kept away from his only child due to the mission and had lost many close friends in the war. Likely the man was driven by his own personal demons.

Albus had decided to take Dan up on his offer to have a weekend off. He knew Dan had taken the occasional time off, but he had always felt pressured to continue. Charlus had agreed to give them a much needed break from skulking about Tegucigalpa and the outlying area. Albus suspected the man just wanted to get them out of his hair for a few days. The feeling was actually mutual, Dan and Albus were the frequently the sole voices of reason and compassion and it seemed to 'irk' Charlus. His cutting remarks had bordered on unprofessional on many occasions.**

Dan put the trip together after talking with a few locals. Basically, they would go hiking and fishing around Lake Yajoa. They would dress like Muggles and stay at the D&D Brewery, Lodge & Restaurant. Dan especially wanted to show Albus the Pulhapanzak waterfall. Apparently you could actually walk behind it and explore hidden caves. He told Albus it would help him find a bit of balance after all the tension between him and Charlus.

After getting to the waterfall, Albus was amazed. It was not really thunderous, like Niagara, but it was gorgeous. "Thank you, my friend, for making me come here. So much beauty." This was the first time Albus had felt happy about anything in weeks.

"You are very welcome, Albus. If you can't find Hazho here, you won't find it anywhere. Breath the air, Feel the wind and the sky. Next, we catch a fish!" Dan had a way of simplifying life. When they got back to the lounge, they ordered a couple of drinks and just talked about their day. It was then that Albus heard something shocking.

Two women were discussing a man they had met while exploring. He was apparently an exceptionally charming man with the most striking emerald green eyes they had ever seen. He also had a European accent.

Albus looked at Dan who was just enjoying his beer. "Dan, wait here!"

"Hello, ladies. I couldn't help but overhear the two of you. I was wondering if you were talking about an old friend of mine. I had heard he retired in this area, but being from England… well, I forgot his location. If you could just tell me…" Albus pulled out a blank piece of paper and made eye contact with each of them. "Is this the man you met?" The two women stared blankly at the sheet of paper… He was in their minds in a moment. Yes, they had met Gellert. And his… Child?"

The women then straightened up. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh, I was just asking if you knew where the restrooms are…"

After they left, Dan cast a privacy charm and asked Albus what he had heard. "He's here. Near the coffee plantation. He lives in a house near the coffee plantation. He apparently has stolen an infant."

"Dan nodded. We need to move fast Albus. For the sake of the child. Can you get us there?" No more laid back Dan, he was now all business.

"Yes, but we'll have to apparition a mile away from their home. They might sense us. Expect traps and wards, as well. Gellert knew how to set a curse and a ward. Lycoris is a true unknown. But you know that. Her movements in the war were littered with blood and pain."

"I'll follow your lead Albus... But I have to ask, can you do what must be done? If it comes down to it?" Albus seemed to get angry, "No, no my friend. I'm not judging. I just need you to tell me if I should plan to be the… one who sends your old friend, turned enemy, to his next life." Dan then gently put his hand on Albus' shoulder.

"I'll let you know…" Albus knew Dan was not judging him. The smaller man was very kind. His anger bled away.

"And remember Albus, I'm not reporting anything to Charlus that you don't want me to. That uptight son of a bitch gets to me too sometimes." They both chuckled at that.

It was slow progress getting to Gellert's small house. They had encountered a few wards, but nothing they couldn't get around. One trap had been especially dangerous, but Dan very carefully disarmed it. Albus was very impressed with Dan, the man knew his stuff. Dan's time in the war had seen his reputation grow, but the Navajo wizard had refused to accept commendation for any of his actions.

The house was small, but comfortable. There was a fire going and they could hear a baby crying. Now or never. The two men burst in while Gellert Grindelwald was feeding an infant formula in a rocking chair. After the initial shock, Gellert just closed his emerald eyes and said. "Albus. I'm glad it was you."

Albus kept his wand out. "Where is Lycoris, Gellert?" He asked with as much calm as he could muster.

The love of his life just looked up at him and said, "She's passed away, Albus. Died in child birth. I buried her out back."

Albus looked down into the eyes of a beautiful red-headed baby. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Just like her father.

Gellert Grindelwald looked up from the feeding child. "Her name is Lily…"

—**Chimera Rising—**

Dan had gone out and exhumed the body, giving Albus time to talk with his old friend. All in all, Albus had about an hour with Gellert.

Gellert asked an odd question "Do you watch the news Albus? The muggle news?"***

"On occasion. It rarely makes me feel good or happy." Albus realized what he was saying. Muggles and their nuclear weapons.

"For what it's worth, I wish I had found a different muggle to ally myself with. That guy was crazier than… well, than me." Albus actually chuckled a bit at his old friend's honesty. Then he considered how horrible the Third Reich had been. There is no humor there. Just horrific evil and inhumanity.

He grimly responded, "Yes, Gellert. You picked a real 'winner' with that one. Millions dead. All so one horrible man could feel superior to his fellow man. He will go down in history as one of the most evil men to ever live."

"But we both know he wasn't the worst. The most evil that is. Caligula had him beat. So did a number of other muggle rulers through the centuries."

Albus was not sure he agreed. How do you measure that kind of evil? "He is can make a strong claim to being the most evil man of the modern age. Some would say the same of you, Gellert. Your atrocities are well documented." There was no happiness in this statement.

At that, Gellert got a faraway look. "I know. I became a bit desperate in the end. I wish I could do it over, Albus. But, the past is the past." His daughter suddenly gurgled.

"I need to burp and change her. Don't worry, I'd die before I let anything happen to her." And he proceeded to burp the young child. He then changed her nappie. As he turned, he asked a question Albus had not expected. "Is there any chance you can give her a normal life, Albus? With no connection to me?"

Albus felt compassion for the man. The father. "Gellert, I don't think that will be possible. Arcturus will demand her, as is his right. The ministry will, of course, want to watch her… but she will be safe."

Gellert gave a mirthless chuckle. "You are not thinking clearly, Albus. She will be a beacon for anyone that wants a new dark lord or lady. She will be despised by good people and revered by the wicked. You know how our society works."

Albus thought about it a moment and realized his old friend was correct. "My hands are tied, Gellert. Even if I wanted to, I am not alone…"

Cutting him off, Gellert pleaded, "Please Albus. Find a way. Not for me, but for Lily. She deserves better and you know it." He held her out to Albus. "Here. Hold her. Look her in the eye and tell her you can't do anything to help her."

Albus gave him a suspicious look. He held his wand firmer.

Gellert sighed softly and pointed out his own weakness. "Really, Albus? You know my magic is bound. It took half a dozen of you, but you blocked it completely. Nothing Lycoris tried would reverse the damage. Hold her."

Albus reluctantly took the small child. He cradled her in his left hand while he kept his wand safely in his right. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were just as vivid as her father's. They captured his attention no matter how hard he tried to tell himself _they were just green eyes_. Her hair was red and as fiery as her temperament seemed to be. She was so very alert. There was no evil here, just pure innocence. He wished things could have been different. That this could have been 'their' child. But, the man he loved was had been seduced by power and his unrelenting quest for 'the greater good'.

They talked about the old times. They talked about their youth and how quickly it had passed them by. Time seemed to speed up and pass so quickly when they were together. Suddenly, they were twenty again, taking on the world…

Dan knocked and entered. "Albus, I've exhumed the body. It appears to match the description we were given."

Dan was both respectful and sincere. Albus realized the man felt grief at the loss of life. He was actually a bit shaken. Then again, digging up a body that expired weeks ago was not something that was easy to do.

"Dan, I have a favor to ask." How do you ask a man to lie and protect the child of a mass murderer?

"You wish to protect the child? Yes, Albus, you are easy to read." Dan took a deep breath, "Do you know what you are asking? What would happen if we were caught? Think very hard about what you are planning… there is no going back."

"She is an innocent, Dan…"

"She is the child of Gellert Grindlewald. Look at her eyes, Albus! What would you do? Raise her yourself? Give her to the Black family? Hell, Albus… The Blacks would eat you alive to get her!"

Gellert spoke for the first time since Dan entered. "Find a muggle family. No one would suspect that my child would be a muggleborn. She can grow up free of prejudice and hate. She might achieve and be what I couldn't. Without the killings."

"Don't listen to him, Albus. Everyone knows Grindelwald is an insidious man capable of charming all who listen…"

"No, Dan. Not where Lily is concerned. I know we've only worked together for a few months, but I feel we know each other. Trust me to do the right thing."

Dan began to waver. "I don't know, Albus. Something about this seems…"

"Odd? Yes, my friend. But this will bring balance to my life. And maybe even to Gellert's. Isn't that close to your Hózhójí beliefs?" Albus was pulling out all stops.

"No, Albus. You must not have been listening. Make a plan. Tell me how you see this working."

And Albus talked. He would summon his family house elf to care for the child until he wrapped things up. He would then find a muggle family to adopt her. He would alter their memories to have them believe she was theirs naturally. He would keep his eye on the child as she grew up, ensuring she had a healthy and happy childhood. When she turned eleven, if she was a witch, he would guide her on the right path from Hogwarts. But no one could ever know…

Dan asked, "What of the child? Will you ever tell her?" Albus now knew he had Dan convinced.

"Perhaps. But it might be for the best if she never knew." Albus didn't want to commit to never sharing this information.

"OK. I'll play along, but if this falls apart, it's all you. I had nothing to do with it. Is that clear?"

Albus nodded. "Absolutely."

"I still don't like it. Not one bit…" thinking a moment, Dan gave Grindelwald a funny look. "We need to be sure. For all we know, that is some no-mag they transfigured." Albus had been thinking along the same lines, but didn't want to distract from Lily.

They used a complex charm to confirm the body was, in fact, Lily's mother. They also confirmed that she had given birth. A restorative charm temporarily brought her features close to what they originally had been and there was no doubt she matched the image Arcturus had provided. The facial features were unmistakably those of the Black family.

Albus summoned his house elf. He sent the child away after giving Gellert time to say goodbye. They prepared the body and removed any evidence of the child. Gellert was put in restraints and the house was searched. Lycoris had a few dark objects and weapons, but that was to be expected. Her wand would be sent back to Arcturus with the body. It had degraded to a point where it was barely recognizable, but Dan pointed out that the DoM would know she had given birth with a simple scan

After much consideration, Albus decided to just send the body back to Arcturus. As head of the Black family, it was his right to dispose of her as he saw fit. He would have to provide proof of who she was, but that would not include a full body examination by the DoM. There was no way Arcturus would never send the body of a family member to be 'examined'.

Charlus Potter was contacted and he came to the scene with the rest of the team. He was both thrilled that Grindelwald had been apprehended and furious that the body of Lycoris Black had been returned to Arcturus. At the end of the intense argument, Albus recommended Charlus take it up with Arcturus. He also reminded the team lead that he himself had agreed to return the body and implied that he was going back on his word… To Charlus Potter, those were fighting words. Albus was done taking the man's insults and the two nearly drew wands on each other.

Dan stepped between them and diffused the situation as best he could. He confirmed the identity and swore that they had taken all necessary steps in identification, but only Arcturus would know for certain. Without 'Black Blood" there just was no way to be sure. Lycoris had never been scanned or had her signature documented in any way. Hell, if it wasn't for Arcturus, they wouldn't even know what she looked like…

The two men were just too different in their view points. Dan pointed out that they had completed the mission and only full confirmation of Lycoris Black remained. And he had no doubt that was her. Charlus grudgingly acquiesced, but there was no doubt he and Albus were done with each other. Even Albus seemed to seethe around Charlus.

Gellert was delivered back to Nurmengard. The security was improved and updated to ensure that such a break could not occur again. Albus took his commitment seriously. He found a kind family that had one child and wanted another. Unfortunately, the mother could not have any more. It took a bit of work, but Albus was able to place the child with the Evans and alter enough memories of the family, the coworkers, and the neighbors to make them all believe Lily was theirs. The other child's name was Petunia, so having a child named Lily seemed natural. Albus really didn't want to change the child's name, so this was an added bonus.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**Arcturus Black's Study**

Dan Akee sat quietly in a large leather wingback. This was not a meeting he was looking forward to. The room had changed very little since he last saw it. All dark wood and leather. It was as masculine and arrogant as the family itself. But, family is family.

Arcturus entered the room and shut the door. The man was unreadable. Both very intense and completely in control. "Now, fill me in on everything you have been doing over the past five years. Leave out absolutely nothing, _Lycoris_."

The image of 'Dan Akee' slowly shifted to that of a tall brown haired woman. Her features were definitely of the aristocratic Black family, but there was sadness there too. For years, Lycoris had adopted the face of her squib sister, but it seemed wrong now that Deidre had passed away. No, she would just be herself. It had been a very long time since she had used her natural form.

The switching spell they used to move her child to her sister's womb had been flawless. Unfortunately, giving birth in a remote house in the Honduras countryside had resulted in complications. Despite her sister's 'squib' status, they were close. She would mourn her sister, who had sacrificed so much for her…

She and Gellert had worked this out in detail. He knew he had to go back, it was only a matter of time before they found him. For the good of their daughter, he would return to Nurmengard and Lycoris would watch over their child. Albus Dumbledore was so trusting. Especially where Gellert was concerned. They had played him like a musical instrument.

Looking up at Arcturus Black, she nodded. Where to begin…

**—The Chimera Rises—**

**This can either be a stand alone, or a more detailed story. Ill decide based on feedback. I will be wrapping up one of my other two stories soon and this might take it's place. As a stand alone, it will be the pre-prequel. If I continue it, it will be a Harry Potter story with Lycoris acting as mentor.**

**Notes:**

*** Hózhójí and Hozho are real terms and there is much more to them. They are a large part of the Navajo belief system and it is quite fascinating. If you are curious, 'google' them.**

**** Keep in mind, this is 1960. Charlus Potter was a gruff man in his day, and the 1960 leadership style was autocratic and confrontational. He knew about Albus' 'close' ties to Gellert Grindelwald in his youth and has made comments that hinted at there being a romantic relationship without ever saying it. Charlus would not be put in charge of anyone in 2020 without quite a bit of personality and leadership training. At the end of the day, Grindelwald killed many of his friends and family… Lots of demons there.**

***** He is referencing the numerous events involved in the Cold War. The Korean Conflict, Nuclear Arms race, the Cuban Revolution, the "Bravo" test at the Bikini Atoll, Russell-Einstein Manifesto, France Testing its first Nuclear Weapon, and so on. Basically Grindelwald is saying he is right and could have prevented this.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lily Evans Years

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters associated with Harry Potter.**

**So, I am going to cover the Lily Evans years in two Chapters. I could probably do a whole story on the Lily years alone, but we all know how that ends. Ultimately, this is a Harry Potter story, not a Lily Evans/Potter story. Still, it's important to the defining of Lycoris Black and other supporting characters.**

—**Chimera Rising—**

"_Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder._" ~ **Octave Mirbeau**

.

**Chapter 2** **The Lily's Evans Years**

**Spinners End**

**May, 1971**

The Evans family lived in a modest home that was a bit off the beaten path. Henry Evans, Harry to his friends, was a fiction writer who had achieved a small amount of notoriety. He liked to write about Love and Romance set in the Edwardian Era. He always thought his own face somewhat resembled a horse and embraced his slightly equestrian appearance with glee. His wife, Rosa Evans, Rosie to her friends, was a painter and a poet. She sold her paintings at affordable prices and had one book of her poetry published. Henry often wondered how such a beautiful woman would have fallen for him. Rosa would always say, you stole my heart the moment you entered the room. They lived a simple, but happy life. Their two daughters were loved and cared for immensely.

Petunia 'Tuni', was smart and witty. She tended to be very competitive and a bit abrasive. While she sadly did not inherit her mother's appearance, she didn't let that hold her back. Her one failing was the way she reacted to coming in second. It seemed to anger her to the point that she was miserable. She was always more concerned with how other people saw her than with how she saw herself.

Lily, on the other hand, was a free spirit who didn't care what anyone else thought about her. She was a bit of a wild child, but she had such a kind and caring nature that her parents gave her more freedom than would normally be acceptable. Her older sister was constantly correcting her and steering her into being a 'proper' young lady, but Lily only played along. Her older sister seemed to enjoy Lily's antics. After all, Tuni was the best at being proper.

Spinners end was a quiet road, and people mostly kept to themselves. One of the local boys had taken to Lily and the two became inseparable. Tuni was often jealous of the little boy, but it all seemed harmless. At least, it did until a letter arrived. A tall and very strict woman arrived with a letter about a special school Lily would be invited to attend. It was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The woman's name was Professor Minerva McGonagall. She explained that Lily was actually a Witch and was able to perform magic. To her parent's amazement, Lily already knew this. She even demonstrated it by 'charming' a small flower to open and close. The strict older woman seemed most pleased and referred to it as wandless magic. When she left the home, she asked the parents to consider this a gift and allow Lily to join others like herself. She assured them that they would always be a part of Lily's life, but now her life would be much different. The parents listened and asked questions.

Unknown to any of them, Petunia was listening at the top of the stairs. Listening and growing terrified. Lily was her baby sister. Lily was supposed to follow her and always be second best. Now, Lily was going to do something she couldn't… This couldn't happen. No, she'd have to do something.

The following week was tumultuous to say the least. Lily and Petunia were sniping at each other constantly. It really wasn't Lily's fault, though. Tuni just wouldn't leave her alone. She found fault with everything the younger girl did. One day, Henry and Rosie found Tuni crying on her bed with a letter in her hand. They learned that Tuni wrote the Headmaster at the school Lily had been invited to attend and was gently rejected for enrollment. Tuni admitted to listening to their conversation and wanted to go with Lily and be a witch along with her sister.

Henry looked at his beautiful wife and decided they need to discuss this further. The invitation and the visit had been such a shock that they avoided the topic and only discussed it at bed time. Never reaching the final decision of whether or not to allow Lily to attend Hogwarts. According to the literature, if they declined, they would simply forget all about the school and go about their lives as they had before. Maybe that would be for the best.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Bert's Restaurant**

**The Next Day**

The next day, they went to a small but quiet restaurant to discuss their options. Bert's restaurant was a lovely but small little restaurant. The proprietor had moved to the area and opened the restaurant a decade ago. It specialized in fish and chips and both of their girls loved fish and chips. Bert liked to wait on the tables himself and he got to know all of his patrons. Bert was a kind man who seemed to love all the families and children that frequented the restaurant. He always gave extra servings of ice cream and cake to Tuni and Lily, making this their favorite place to eat.

As the Evan entered, Bert greeted them warmly. "Harry and Rosie, my favorite artists! Your booth is waiting for you." He then led them to a quiet area at the back of the restaurant. There were a few of Rosie's paintings on the walls. He had been one of her earliest customers and his purchases had helped the family during the lean years before Henry was published.

It was arguably the best booth in the restaurant, as it afforded the most privacy as well as being near a warm fireplace in the winter. It always had a fresh rose or Lily or Petunia at the table. Bert just said it marked the booth as the Evans'.

"I love artists, but I don't want either of you to be 'starving artists'! HAHAHAHAHA! So, what can I get for you two?" Bert had an infectious laughter. He was an older man who seemed to care about the entire community.

Henry especially loved Bert's humor, quirky as it was. "We'd each love a pint of the usual. Rosie will have a salad and I'll take your fish and chips." Henry knew Bert would bring them an extra-large order of fish and chips, along with two plates. Rosie always nibbled on his order when she finished her salad. They joked about it frequently."

"Will do. In the meantime, make yourselves at home." Bert smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Harry, I know Lily wants to go to this school, but I'm not sure it's worth it. I mean, shouldn't she have other options? It just seems so… all or nothing."

"I know. The whole idea that if we reject the letter we'll all just forget about it seems odd. And look what it's doing to Tuni. She is miserable. She loves Lily so much…"

Rosa groaned at the mention of Petunia, "Harry, you are blind to your daughter's faults. You know this isn't just Tuni's love for Lily. She's jealous and afraid Lily will be better than her at something. We need to break her of this awful pattern or she'll never be happy."

"I know, Rosie. But is sending her sister away really the right thing for her? Is it the right thing for Lily? We have to just put her on a train and hope she'll be safe. Who does that? We can't even visit the school or our daughter when she's at school. What kind of a place des that?"

"Harry, I am so glad you're saying this. I was thinking the same thing. That Professor McGonagall said we would still be a part of her life, but I don't see how."

Bert brought over a couple of pints. Henry's was a stout and Rosa had a pale ale. "Here we go, folks. I went ahead and brought out the salad. That way there will be more room for the fish and chips. Anything else I can get you in the meantime?"

Harry shook his head and warmly replied, "No, Bert. We are A-O-K." Bert nodded and gave them their privacy.

Henry looked at his wife and realized they were aligned here. No need to drag this out. "We are agreed then. I'll write the school and tell them we'd like to explore our options. Surely there is private tutoring or a day school Lily can attend. It can't be just black and white. You ok with this Rosie?"

Rosa nodded. "Agreed, Harry. We need our family to be together. And I'm not sending my youngest off across the country without so much as a school visit."

They enjoyed their pints. About half way through their drinks, Bert showed up with a double order of fish and chips. "OK, let go ahead and finish those pints." The Evan quietly reached out and drank the remainder of their drinks completely.

Bert produced two more pints. Each half full. "Now, look up at me. That's good. Do I have your undivided attention?" The Evans' slowly nodded. They seemed to be in a trance.

"Good. Your daughter, Lily should be going to Hogwarts. You will send her off and make her promise to write. You are so very proud to have witch in the family and you would never take that away from her. You will send her acceptance letter to the School along with your concerns." Bert looked and waited. The couple slowly nodded.

"Excellent. Nothing will keep you from sending your child to Hogwarts. Petunia will just have to learn to accept that she is not a witch, but she is special in her own way." Bert said the last part with revulsion.

Bert did not like Petunia at all, he believed she needed a firm hand to get her in line. But he did care for Harry and Rosie. They were good muggles and excellent parents. Loving and kind in their approach to child rearing. Perhaps a bit too liberal, but they were good and so loving in their approach as parents.

"You will let the school address your concerns, but you will send Lily no matter how they respond. You will give her all the support and encouragement you can, as you know she will be happy and safe." Rosie and Harry nodded once more.

"Good. Now, you will not remember this conversation, but you will remember discussing your concerns and planning to have the school address them. Mostly, though, you will remember celebrating that you have a witch in the family and you are excited about her going to Hogwarts. And you love one another so much. Never forget that. A husband and wife should always love and respect each other." Bert said the last part with a sincere smile. The Evans were such a sweet couple.

Bert pointed at the two half pints in front of them. "Drink up. The antidote will kick in shortly." And he walked back to the kitchen.

The Evans slowly drank up. Once they reached the bottom of their glasses, their eyes seemed to regain their focus.

Harry looked at the fish in front of him. "Bert always takes care of us!" He laughed and shook his head. "Lets see if he'll come by for dinner soon!"

Rosie took one strip of fish and a few chips. "So, we agree. Lily will attend, but we'd like a second visit to discuss our concerns. Harry, I feel really good about this." She covered her fish in a bit of malt vinegar.

"Me too, Rosie. I do worry about Tuni, but it's time she grew up a bit. Pass the malt vinegar, luv."

Lycoris Black was seated at the desk in 'Bert's' office, listening to the Evans discuss Lily with a simple 'Clairaudience' charm. She could always listen to any conversation in the 'Evans' booth. A repulsion/attraction charm was geared up for the family. They would always be attracted to the booth and others would avoid it. She set this particular charm up when she adopted the Bert persona and opened the restaurant ten years ago.

Hmmm. A second visit? That not what she had instructed them to do. That's the problem with creative people, they tend to take simple instructions and 'embellish'. The potion would mask the mild imperious charm placed on the pair, but a second visit would be one new variable. Lycoris knew that variables were what get you caught. And she had **never** been caught!

She wondered what they would have for dinner when they invited her over. Rosie is a good cook. Her veal shank was amazing. Harry wouldn't let her make Shepherds pie. Rosie was a dear woman, but she made the worst Shepherd's pie.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Bert's, Restaurant**

**One week later**

A week passed and Lily soon came by the restaurant after school. She was meeting he friend Severus, but she was early. She wanted to talk to someone about her new school, but she had to be careful because Professor McGonagall had said it was a secret that could not be shared. Bert was one of the few adults she confided in and trusted. She would just have to be vague.

Bert saw Lily enter the restaurant and smiled. She always brightened his/her day. She had grown into such a beautiful girl, both inside and out. The metamorph trait did not manifest, but she seemed to share her father's affinity for understanding magic. Wandless magic at ten years old was quite the feat.

"Miss Lily! The usual booth? Or would you rather sit at the bar?"

"The bar is fine for now, Mr. Bert! Can I move to the booth when Sev gets here?" She stepped up to the bar where Bert promptly had a chocolate milkshake waiting for her. "Are you going to let me pay for that, Mr. Bert?" Lily often felt guilty for the way he gave her free… well, everything.

"Only if you make me. Or, you could take me up on that summer job offer." Bert had offered her a job working the register and helping sweep the floors. Her parents said she was too young. They had agreed to let her work part time once she turned thirteen.

"When I'm thirteen, you got a deal." And she gave that brilliant smile of hers. Green eyes lit up with a mischievous sparkle.

"Well, at least let me supply fish and chips for you and your friend. Your mum gave me a _huge_ break on the price of the last few paintings I bought, it's the least I could do." There was no break on the price. He had actually paid triple the asking and confounded her into accepting. Harry was still waiting on a contract for his next book and that would help.

Lily thought about it for a minute. Sev didn't have much money… "You have a deal, Mr. Bert!"

That Severus boy was from the Prince family, but his father was a muggle. Unlike the Evans family, who Lycoris/Bert genuinely cared for, he was a filthy and despicable muggle. Still, the boy had befriended Lily…

"So, what's on your mind?" Bert/Lycoris loved that Lily confided in her. Of all the faces she wore around the Evans, Bert was the one Lily trusted the most.

"Well, I'm going to a new school in the fall. Tuni's mad that I'm leaving. She seems to really hate me for it."

"Sounds like a bit of the 'green bug' of jealousy, perhaps?" Bert/Lycoris was growing to despise that rotten little girl. Shame she couldn't just… nip the problem in the bud. But Lily cared for her pathetic muggle sister.

"Big time! She actually wrote and asked if she could come too! But she didn't meet the… qualifications." Lily hated hiding the truth from Bert, but the law is clear. Statute of secrecy.

"I see. I imagine Petunia likes being 'the best'. Now that you have something she doesn't, it is driving her bonkers." Lily nodded. It was clear that she was upset over Petunia's behavior. She loved her sister. "So, do you short change yourself because a jealous person wishes they could have it too? Tell me this, if Petunia won an award you wanted, would you hold it against her?"

Lily only thought for a moment, "No, sir! I'd be glad for her. Oh, I'd be a bit disappointed at losing out, but mostly I'd be happy she won."

"Right! Now Petunia needs to grow up and accept that the two of you can't always walk the same path. She has her own path and I have no doubt it is a good one. You have to think about your own needs once in a while, Lily."

"I know. That's what mom and dad say, too. Still, it hurts." Lily just needed reassurance. And she had gotten it.

"Well, I bet it hurts less with a cherry on top." And Bert/Lycoris put a cherry on top of her milkshake. Then he/she smirked and added another. Lily laughed. She knew Bert figured out how much she loved cherries. And chocolate. And Strawberry.

They talked about school work and friends. Who likes who and who is mad at someone else. They talked about Football and how Lily loves playing, but prefers studying and learning. Bert suggested she find balance and just do what makes her happy. Bert was always careful not to overstep and interfere with the Evans family.

Seeing young Severus approach, he made another Chocolate Sunday and topped off Lily's. He took them back to the 'Evans booth' and adjusted the repulsion charm so it would ignore the boy when he was with Lily. The kids dined on fish and chips while eagerly talking about Hogwarts. Lily liked Ravenclaw or Gryffindor while Severus only wanted to be in Slytherin. All the while, Lycoris listened intently. Looking for signs or clues that something else was afoot. But, it was just two children who were excited about a change in their life.

Now, Bert knew he would have to find someone to manage the restaurant while he/she traveled…

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Diagon Ally**

**August 15, 1971**

Minerva McGonagall brought Lily to Diagon Alley and it was a magical experience. Everywhere Lily looked, there were wonders to be seen. Soon, she would be a part of this world! It was one of the most wonderful days of her life. She only wished her family had been allowed to share in this experience, it had all been so wondrous.

First, they had to exchange money for galleons, the wizarding world's currency. Apparently, everything cost a lot in Diagon Alley. The bank was full of Goblins and that frightened her. They made the exchange and Professor McGonagall withdrew finds from a scholarship account set up for Muggleborn witches and wizards. The ride to the vault had been like a roller coaster. It was all so… magical.

Next, they picked out her wand. Or, as Mr. Olivander had said, the wand picked her out. After holding a dozen or so wands, the man handed her one where she felt an instant connection. It was so beautiful. Willow wood with a hair from a unicorn tail. He said it was especially useful for charms and healing magic. Well, almost all of it. He through in a sheath for her belt and a kit for wand care. Mr. Olivander was nice, but a bit eccentric. Well, creepy, actually. Still, the experience was amazing!

Then, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. While getting her robes fitted, she had to listen to a phenomenally irritating jokester. Some kid named Potter. He was nice looking, but pretty full of himself. To his credit, he changed his tone a bit when he found out she was muggleborn. He actually seemed to want to help her out and introduced himself. But, he kept staring at her. Like he couldn't stop. Every time she looked his way, he was watching her, then immediately pretended like he wasn't. She just wanted to buy a set of robes.

Professor McGonagall seemed to know the boy and introduced him as James Potter, her godson. After introductions were made, the boy said he would love to meet her on the train, but she had already planned to ride with Sev. He seemed annoyed at that. Arrogant.

Before they left, a large older man stormed in. He was telling James to hurry up, he was in a rush and someone named Fleamont was waiting. Lily thought that was probably the worst name she had ever heard. Who names someone 'Fleamont'? Professor McGonagall introduced the man as Lord Potter. At first he seemed friendly, then he made eye contact with Lily and froze.

Lord Potter stared, but with a look of horror on his face.* It only lasted a moment or two. Professor McGonagall scolded him for treating a first year muggleborn so disrespectfully. That seemed to snap out of is stare. He offered his apologies and paid for all Lily's robes. He couldn't get out of the store fast enough. Weird.

They then purchased cauldrons and potion supplies. She knew this is where Severus was most interested. He was always talking about how potions were the most amazing magical discipline. He also told her which cauldrons to get. The ones on the list were of satisfactory use, but the next level up was significantly better and would give noticeably better results. They cost a little more, but with the money she saved on robes, she could afford it.

Eventually, they went to get her books. This is the store Lily loved the most. She was definitely getting a summer job so she could afford more books. Professor McGonagall was impressed and amused by Lily's reactions. She told the young girl not to over commit. The library at Hogwarts had almost all of these books. Still, Lily went to the used section first to save money. She inspected and picked out as many books as she could that were in good condition. Well, in good _enough_ condition. With the savings, she purchased year two material as well. She wanted her own books so she could make notations in them. McGonagall directed her to the ones she felt would be best for reading ahead. Primarily charms and potions. Transfiguration was not a subject to skip ahead on.

Coming out of the store, an elderly woman named Penelope McKinnon stopped them.

First she greeted Professor McGonagall. Then she turned to Lily. "Miss, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Am I correct in assuming that you are a muggleborn witch, starting her first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lily was proud of who she was and where she was going. "My name is Lily Evans. She then held out her hand." Professor McGonagall flinched. In the wizarding world, Lily was being far too forward. But Penelope didn't seem to mind. She just smiled and took her hand gently in her knarled fingers.

"Well, anyone who likes books as much as you should come by my shop in Hogsmeade. I carry a slightly different selection of reading materials and you may find a few that are both different and engaging."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Miss Evans will be a first year, so Hogsmeade privileges won't be extended yet, Penelope." Seeing the older woman deflate, she added, "But, perhaps her head of house can bring her once she is sorted."

"Very well, then. Please write to me, Miss Evans. Penelope McKinnon, at Hogsmeade Rare Books." Thinking a bit, she added, "One of my many younger relatives will be starting with you, Marlene McKinnon. Do tell her we met." She then smiled and walked away.

Professor McGonagall just tutted, "Poor Penelope. Her health has faded so much. Still, a more knowledgeable witch you would have trouble finding." She had been surprised Penelope had been so accommodating to Miss Evans. Maybe she was finally softening in her old age.

Professor, what kind of books does she carry? She seemed to think they were different."

"Oh they are. Night and day. She carries the books that are old and… different. The ones that are out of print or only of limited release. Most are quite expensive. They tend to offer a point of view that reflects pre-1066 values and ideas. Before the Normans and their…" Lily noticed the Professor stopped and collected herself. The way she had said 'Normans' was not reflective of an open minded individual. "Our ministry has directed us away from certain aspects of British history. Still, to have an open invitation from Penelope McKinnon to peruse her store… Don't tell the headmaster, he would perish with envy!" Minerva McGonagall then had a mirthful chuckle. Perhaps she could escort young Miss Evans…

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Hogsmeade**

**May 3, 1975**

**4:30 PM**

William Parkinson was a on a mission. He had decided to take a break from his studies and visit Hogsmeade with his three closest friends. He had Francis Rosier and Johnathon LeStrange with him. This was their last year at Hogwarts and they needed to make a name for themselves before they left. To that end, he was looking for a mudblood of note. There was one in particular that had caught his eye. She was a filthy mudblood, but no one would deny that she was a very attractive mudblood. She was well established in the school and was usually surrounded by purebloods. But not today.

William had seen Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prince heading back to the castle, without Lily Evans. It was a dream come true. She had run her mouth one time too many. So full of herself and her ridiculous opinions. They would find the mudblood, put her in her place, then obliviate her. Oh, they would enjoy themselves. That was for certain. When they were done, the mudblood would know better than to run her mouth. They would break her and enjoy themselves in the process. A mudblood needed to know her place.

Francis was less than enthused, but he knew he had to go along. Johnathon was game for anything involving a witch and his tastes tended to run to a level Francis found repulsive. He really didn't want to be a part of this. He had far more in common with his relatives on the continent and wished he had elected to attend Beauxbaton's when he had the choice. Slytherin house wasn't just the house of traditionalists, it has become the house of sadistic bastards. If only he could think of a way to warn Professor Slughorn. He could stop this disaster. But William had sprung it on them unexpectedly.

Johnathon was ecstatic. He would get the chance to embrace his darker desires with a beautiful witch and he'd have accomplices that would vouch for him. He would have a perfect alibi. It was foolproof. Lily Evans may be a mudblood, but she was a stunningly attractive one. William would go first, but Johnathon knew there would be plenty of defiant witch left for him. Francis would be the one cheated. He'd just have to deal with a broken witch.

Then, they saw her. She was alone on the outskirts of the village. All alone and not a witness in sight. She made eye contact and the three boys saw fear in her eye. She was scared, and that charged up two of the boys.

William and Johnathon felt their inner predator come out. She was their prey and they would have her. They would user her, punish her, and leave her obliviated. William and Johnathon were eager to practice the Cruciatus curse as well as satisfying their physical needs with the witch.

The third boy, Francis, felt deep sympathy and concern for the girl. His desire was vastly different than his companions. '_Run! Please, RUN!_' he thought. And she seemed to hear his thoughts. She took off in a sprint. Francis prayed she would out run them.

They pursued the girl for a good seventy yards or so until she ran into an abandoned two story house far enough away from the rest of the village that they had no fear of discovery. As they approached, William saw that in her haste, she had dropped her books and her wand! Perfect! She was now defenseless.

William took charge. "Johnathon, go around back and cast a locking charm on all the first level doors and windows. I'll cover the upper levels. Francis, you watch the front door and stop her if she tries to escape."

Johnathon took off. Francis, reached out and grasped Williams arm. "William, this isn't right. Let's just let her go. Surely you can see how scared she was. She knows her place…" Then, a sharp pain on the right side of his face stopped him. William had just back handed him.

"Pull it together Francis! I've put up with your weaknesses for seven years, but it ends here. Today. You _will_ take your turn with the mudblood and you'll enjoy it! Unless you'd like to join her of course…" Seeing the fear in Francis' face answered that question. Calming a bit, William took a different tactic. "Look, stay with us. You don't have to go to the extremes Johnathon will go to, just do enough that the Dark Lord will accept you into his ranks. This will get you in, Francis! Take a turn with her, back us up when we say we were together and never saw her. Join into the new movement with us after we graduate."

Francis nodded, but looked pathetic. William knew that would change. In the heat of the moment, Francis would be a man and take his turn with the mudblood. "Good. Now, watch the front door while I secure the second level."

Francis stood there. Wishing and hoping the young witch would escape. If she ran, he decided he would step aside. He would lie and say she tricked him somehow. His hands were shaking. This was happening. How would he ever look his mother and sister in the eye? Would his little brother, Evan, be asked to perform the same vile act one day? If only he had gone to Beauxbaton's.

Within five minutes, the boys entered the house and paused at the stairs. A quick 'Homenum Revelio' charm showed her to be upstairs. This is the moment of choice. Francis could stay or go. But if he left, he would make powerful and vindictive enemies. With shame, he knew he had to stay.

Williamson gave a last bit of advice. "OK, the mudblood is smart, don't underestimate her. Johnathon, follow me. Francis, stay downstairs near the front door, just in case she manages to get by us. We'll call for you once she's… secure."

The two boys went upstairs. Francis heard the sounds of a struggle. He openly wept for the poor girl. He asked himself for the thousandth time, 'How did I get mixed up with these evil bastards.' Then all sounds of struggle stopped, and Francis knew what was coming.

William called out, "Francis, get your ass up here!"

This was it. If he walked up those stairs, he would be on that path for the rest of his life. In the service of the rising dark lord. Friend to cruel and vicious bastards like William and Johnathon. The alternative was that the same vicious bastards that he associated with in Slytherin would become his enemies. He would be their future victim. Would Evan pay the price? Or his pretty sister? There really was no choice.

Francis walked up the narrow and dirty staircase. Hating himself more and more with each step. Lily had never done anything to him. She used to defend that Snape boy, before he called her a mudblood… If he had a real choice or alternative to going through with this, he'd take it. But he didn't. He would force himself to participate and try not to show any emotion. No tears for the… mudblood. Merlin, how he hated that word.

He walked into the room at the end of the hallway. The house was dirty and dusty, but it seemed structurally sound. Minimal creaking. The room appeared empty. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his mouth and a sharp pain in his neck, right where his Carotid Artery was.

"Shhhhh. Relax poppet, you're safe. The nightmare is over, and you are safe. Sleep now dear, I've got you. I've got you…"

His whole body went numb. He felt himself gently laid on the floor. Looking up he saw a beautiful woman who looked identical to his Great Aunt Vivian. She had passed away years ago in the service of Grindelwald, but there were so many pictures of her. She was so beautiful. She began to ever so softly sing in French.**

"_Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines. Sonnez les matines.  
Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong."_

Francis was asleep before the first 'dong' was sung. Lycoris looked at the great nephew of her long lost friend, Vivian. If only he had walked away. But he did not. And now he would suffer the same sad fate as the other boys. She healed the damage from the syringe. She had given him a stronger dose than the others. Francis would sleep and never awaken, she owed Vivian that much. The other two would be awake, but paralyzed, when the Acromantulas began to feed. They would feel every bit of the fate they so richly deserved.

—**Chimera Rising—**

Lily looked up from her book when Penelope McKinnon lowly walked into her shop. She had a pretty cane she leaned on. She was also carrying something in a bag.

The old lady smiled lovingly at the young girl, "Lily dear, thank you so much for watching my store for me." She noticed Lily glancing outside at four boys. "Are those boys bothering you, dear?" They were just loitering about, acting like fools. She recognized two of them. James Potter and Sirius Black. The rest she knew by reputation. The 'so-called' _Marauders_ of Hogwarts.

Lily's eyes flashed and she looked annoyed, "That James Potter! He thinks he has to wait for me to make sure I'm safe. Always going on about _evil_ Slytherins and future _Deatheaters_. He'll no doubt follow me back to the castle…" Calming a moment, she added, "I think he means well, but it gets a little old. Marlene and Alice do it too."

The older lady smiled. "It's nice to be cared for, dear. I'm sorry I was a little late back."

Lily smiled, "I was beginning to get worried Mme. McKinnon. Are you all right?" The look in her eye was one of kindness and caring. So unlike either of her parents… well, her true parents.

"I had to run by the house, dear. I'm sorry, but sometimes a witch forgets things. Especially when we get on in years." Penelope smiled at the beautiful young lady who had visited her constantly over the years. "Here you go, dear. A late birthday present."

Lily took what was obviously a book from the old lady who was struggling to lift it. Hopefully it wasn't too expensive. She pulled off the paper and inside was a breathtaking book. Dragon hide wrapped covers. Beautiful text throughout. This was an exquisite and very expensive tome.

Before Lily could say anything, Penelope held up a crooked finger, "Shush dear. We are heading for troubled times. I want you to have this book. Read it. Memorize it. Then, pass it on to another who may need it, but only after they agree to share it."

Lily shook her head, "I can't accept this Mme. McKinnon, it's too much…"

"Nonsense. It may just save your life! I love you like a daughter Lily, it would break my heart to lose you." Pausing a moment, Penelope brushed her hand across Lily's face. "Look at how the darkness is rising in Britain. Even that boy you used to care about turned on you! You need this book."

Lily nodded. Remembering Severus' betrayal still bothered her. "Very well, I'll take it, but I'm giving it back one day…" She looked at the title, 101 charms for defense and protection. It was a book on advanced defensive and, likely, offensive magic. "Thank you, Mme. McKinnon."

The old lady smiled and asked for the hundredth time, "Please Lily, call me Penelope."

As lily left, Penelope McKinnon watched the boys follow her. The Potter boy still was fixated on her after all these years. At least he stopped annoying her so much. Maybe there is hope for him yet. Protecting her sweet Lily was a step in the right direction… To think, she was so close to killing him. She withheld her hand twice now because Arcturus would never allow her to harm Sirius. And Sirius was always there with James. Thankfully, James looked nothing like Charlus, or the temptation would have been too great.

Now, to get the paralyzed boys into the forest and near the Acromantula den. She had a busy night ahead of her. The LeStrange boy had a 'tracker' on him. It would not show where he had been, but it would show where he was and if he was alive or dead. It would have to be triggered. The moment the boys were reported as missing, the family would be notified and the tracker would be activated. As soon it was dark enough, she would collect the boys and transport them into the forest. But first, a little miss-direction was in order.

Penelope's form shifted and changed until she was identical to William Parkinson. Soon the boy would be bragging about the secret plans he and his friends had. Lycoris longed for the days where targets presented a real challenge. This was like fishing in a barrel.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Hogwarts**

**The Great Hall**

**May 5, 1975**

Albus Dumbledore had sad news to share with the students in the great hall. Three of their number had been found dead, and he had the sad task of informing the student body. In truth, these were students he was watching closely for dark ties to the growing movement. Two of them seemed especially drawn to the dark arts. Professor Slughorn was especially saddened by the news.

Standing, Albus solemnly addressed the student body at their evening meal. "Attention, students. It is my sad duty to inform you that three of our number will not be joining us. Their remains were discovered in the forbidden forest." There were murmurs and whispers. The students were shocked.

"The three students had been overheard discussing a trip into the forest to see an Acromantula. Unfortunately, they saw more than they bargained for. I feel it is my duty to warn you all once more, the forest is forbidden for a reason. It is a dark and dangerous place. Let us all take a moment of silence for our fellow students and friends who have moved on. William Parkinson, Johnathon LeStrange, and Francis Rosier. May you find peace and happiness in your next life."

The Slytherin table was shocked and saddened. The other tables, less so. James was especially happy to hear the news, but he hid it as best he could. He knew how dark those boys were. Lily would be somewhat safer now. James had seen the Parkinson boy watching Lily. Marlene and Alice had seen it too.

The Marauders weren't just pranksters, they defended the muggleborns and younger students. The pranks just served to cover their escapades. The map had been a godsend in preventing attacks and crimes. Combined with his cloak, the Marauders had protected so many. And yes, they pranked a few too. Too bad they couldn't extend it to Hogsmeade.

Snape was one of the worst, the way he targeted others with his vile potions and how he polyjuiced himself when he did it. At least the map could identify him. Thank god Lily finally came to her senses about that foul GiT!

James Potter's final thoughts, before forgetting the three boys, was simple, 'Three less Criminals to watch. If only they had taken Snivelous with them…'

—**Chimera Rising—**

**OK. I needed a break from my main stories. Just a quick chapter to get past a little Writers Block on Casting Shadows.**

**A bit of a look into Lycoris Black's mind in this story. She is a sociopath, pure and simple. In her mind, she was extremely kind to poor Francis. The other boys will suffer horribly. Basically, anyone who threatens Lily's happiness must dies. Killing is something she is very good at. In her mind, she is an artist.**

**You can assume Lycoris interacts with Lily and the Evans Family in many forms over the years, these are just a few pivotal moments. She really cares about the Evans Family. Not as equals, but as favored pets. They live a simple life and pursue artistic endeavors. Like good muggles. The Evans family is what all muggles should aspire to. She has looked out for them as well. She made sure they never went hungry in their early years by buying paintings and she gives advice and guidance along the way.**

**Yeah, I made the Marauders less bad. But given Snapes friends and his desire to impress them, I have no doubt he deserved every prank. Remember, he created Levicorpus. How did James learn it? He either had it done to him or he saw Snape use it on others.**

*** CharlusPotter was one of the few people to look Grindelwald in the eye and live. He recognizes Lily's eyes, but upon hearing she is muggleborn, he dismisses it.**

**** I always thought it was a strange song, now it is a stranger one. In my story, Vivian Rosier was Lycoris' friend and maybe even an understudy. Assume that Vivian died at some point in the war and Lycoris occasionally assumed her face. I thought the actress who played her in Crimes of Grindelwald did an excellent job – maybe the best part of the movie.**

**The next chapter will be a sad one. But first, back to Casting Shadows. A****ssuming I can shake the writer's block I've been suffering from.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lily Potter Years

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters associated with Harry Potter.**

**So, this will wrap up the Lily years and the next chapter kick off the main part of the story, the Harry Years. I could probably do a whole story in the Lily years alone, but we all know how that ends. Ultimately, this is a Harry Potter story, not a Lily Evans/Potter story. **

**Note that I am sticking closer to canon with this story. Charlus and Dorea are the Lord and Lady of the Potter Family, but their child and Heir has been killed. James is the new Heir. His Parents are Fleamont and Euphemia, as per canon. Honestly, I hate those names and preferred the idea that it was Charlus and Dorea. Unfortunately, that may make Lily and James second cousins (I think. Maybe 3rd. Not good at the whole family ratio thing) and possibly opens up a whole bunch of inbreeding questions.**

**In my mind, James is a pureblood, but is very genetically diverse. As is Lily, since the Grindelwald family was a Noble Russian family with ties to Rasputin. Not much in the way of family shared with the Blacks. The inbreeding problems with purebloods comes with close and semi-close cousins marrying over and over again, with the occasional marriage across specified families. Unfortunately, those specified families are already cousins. You get the picture.**

**The Potters married whoever they wanted and levels of 'purity' was not really a consideration. This is why they never made the sacred 28. The Peverells scattered around the world and brought their family lines better genetic diversity for it. In my stories, the core gaunt family inbred themselves to extinction. There are multiple families that spun off the core Gaunt family centuries ago.**

—**Chimera Rising—**

_"No place indeed should murder sanctuarize; Revenge should have no bounds."_ ~ **William Shakespeare**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Lily Potter Years**

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Potter Manor**

**Oxfordshire**

**June, 1979**

There had been so much death and destruction in this war. It was so different than the last war against Grindelwald. In the earlier war, battle lines were drawn. You knew who your allies were and who you had to fight. This war had been insidious. It started out as a mere political movement, but it ever so quietly turned worse. Not only were the so-called 'Deatheaters' hiding behind masks, but they were committing unbelievable crimes. Bad enough they were targeting innocents, but the things they did before they killed their victims were horrific.

James Potter's parents, Fleamont and Euphemia, had been murdered during James' sixth year. Both James and Sirius came to live with Charlus and Dorea Potter at the Potter Manor the summer before their seventh year. Dorea had practically adopted the pair as she was still grieving over the death of Hadrian Potter, her son and the original heir of house Potter.

As Lily reflected on her last few years with James, she had to smile.

In James' sixth year, before his parents were killed, he had shown Lily the map he and his friends had made. He showed her how they had been protecting students from the 'future Deatheaters' and she had been impressed. They had a long talk about Severus and James had shocked her. While he admitted to pranking him more than he should have, he also showed her why.

James and Sirius had kept a journal of actions and activities the darker students had been engaging in. It ranged from bad to unbelievable. The day James had levitated Severus by one leg was a reprisal for where Severus had done the same to a muggleborn witch to 'see what's under her robes'. He did it with an audience to impress the darker factions within Slytherin. The spell, 'Levicorpus' was actually one Severus had specifically created to humiliate his victims. Naturally, the Marauders decided to pay him back.*

Lily borrowed and read the entire journal in one long sitting. Most of the Marauder pranks were just juvenile pranks, but a few of the really big ones were meant to either distract from their protection activities or attract so much attention, they prevented Severus and his group from doing something terrible. She had to admit, it was impressive. Soon, Lily, Marlene and Alice were helping them with their activities, but only when the cause was right.

They graduated and joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Lily had issues with Dumbledore's aversion for using real force, but at least they were saving lives. The problem was, they were losing loved too. Dumbledore's adherence to only using non-lethal spells meant they kept fighting the same enemies over and over. The losses were beginning to mount up. She never saw Severus again, but rumor had it he was initiated as a Full Deatheater approximately the same time Marlene was murdered. The implications of that devastated her.**

Dear Penelope passed away six months after Lily graduated. In her will, she had apparently set up a vault for Lily to always remember her by. She tried to argue and give it to the McKinnon family, but there were none left. She suspected it was most of the wealth and books the woman had possessed. Possibly combined with anything she may have inherited from the other McKinnon's. Lily never could bring herself to touch it. Too painful.

Lily stood beside Alice as her 'Maid of Honor' when she was married. James was Frank's best man. That was really what got Lily and James talking about marriage and he proposed within a week. It was to be a long term engagement since there was a war on. James had always looked up to Frank and both he and Sirius had joined him in the Auror force to serve under him. Where this war was concerned, they were all in.

Lily was going to marry James Potter, the last Potter besides Charlus and Dorea, and the future heir of the family in minutes. Both of her parents had been murdered in their homes four months ago, and their deaths had been terrible. James consoled Lily and eventually they decided that life was too short and they should enjoy it while they could. With this in mind, they finally set the date. Now, it was time. In five minutes, she would walk down that aisle and her life would never be the same.

Dorea Potter was tending to Lily Evans as the young lady was having a mild anxiety attack. Dorea was gently stroking Lily's back, saying, "Breathe Lily, just breathe." Alice Longbottom was also in the room, calming her long-time friend. The two had become inseparable since Marlene McKinnon had been so brutally was murdered. They were the last of their trio.

Lily seemed frantic. "I just don't know if this is the right thing to do! To get married during a war…"

Alice had gone through a similar bout when she married Frank. Terrible times. But you can't put off life. Still, she understood where Lily was coming from. Even children weren't spared in the Deatheater attacks. And the traps and protections the Department of Mysteries had were being bypassed with ease. Word had it that there were informants in that area. These were dark and dangerous times.

Alice looked Lily in the eye, "Sweetie, listen to me. There will NEVER be a better time. Life is short and you've chosen to embrace it. Grab whatever happiness you can and make the most of it."

"But, what if… What if I'm not up to it? Being the next Lady Potter…"

Dorea smiled and looked at the young woman. "You tamed that wild boy known as James Potter. You made all the so-called 'Marauders' behave and wear dress robes. Lily Evans, soon to be Lily Potter, you can do _anything_!" That got a sincere laugh.

They laughed and talked and prepared for the ceremony. By the time the music started, she was ready. Bert Grey had agreed to give her away and he was waiting for her. James would be sweating at the altar. Good, she liked to make him sweat. He had a good heart, he just needed to lose a bit of arrogance. Well, not too much. It suits him.

She emerged from her room. Dear old Bert was waiting for her. The man had been devastated when her parents had died. The papers listed it as natural causes, but Lily knew better. Somehow, Bert seemed to know there was more to it as well. He was devastated, but he was also furious. He vowed to be there for Lily no matter what, and they had kept in touch. When Lily asked him to walk her down the aisle, he had agreed enthusiastically. She knew Dorea had to alter his memories, but it was still nice having him here. So very nice.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Potter Manor**

**Oxfordshire**

**Dorea's Study**

**The day of the Wedding**

**After the Guests have all Left.**

Dorea hated what she was about to do. She would modify the memories of Lily's dear friend to preserve the Statute of Secrecy. It just seemed wrong. Lily had known the man her whole life and it was clear he loved her completely. Now, she was tampering with a precious memory. Well, best get on with it.

"Mr. Grey, I have something that we need to discuss." She was casually holding her wand. Treating it like just something with no real meaning.

"Please, call me Bert."

Dorea smiled. She liked the man. That made this seem worse. "Bert, I feel certain you saw… unexplainable things today. I'm not going to beat around the bush. You see, Lily is what we refer to as a witch. She is a part of a magical culture within Britain. Unfortunately, we have a law which requires us to remain unknown to non-magical individuals. Are you following me on this?" She really just wanted to point her wand and say 'Oblivitate!' But she felt she owed it to the man to explain, even though she knew he wouldn't remember. This was more for herself than for him.

"Lady Potter, can I ask you a question?" Dorea now dreaded what he may ask. But he was still smiling.

"You may, Bert." She looked at him with a bit of pity.

"How far would you go to protect James and Lily? Their future children? I overheard conversations about a war that was going on. People being killed… Please humor me, how far will you go?"

"Bert, I would kill or die to protect my family. And I do consider them both to be family." Growing suspicious she gripped her wand a bit tighter and asked, "Why are you asking?"

"Because I feel the same way. You see, Lily doesn't know it, but she is my daughter. I have been protecting her for years. Especially in the last few. I even saved James twice now."***

"Mr. Grey, I'll ask you to explain yourself." She was no longer the caring and kind witch. Her wand was pointed at the man in front of her. Her voice was steel and her eyes flashed a bit of fire. Dorea Potter née Black was very dangerous where her family was concerned.

'Bert' then took out a wand that looked just like hers. Identical. Actually, as she looked closely, it _was_ her wand. She was holding… a pencil.

"Dorea, May I call you Dorea?" Not waiting for an answer, 'Bert' continued talking. "Lily is my daughter and I would kill or die to protect her. I have, in fact, killed quite a few already. Far more than anyone knows. Honestly, I'm starting lose count. Did you hear about the three Carrow's found outside London a few weeks back?"

Dorea nodded. They had been brutally and slowly murdered. They were all marked Deatheaters and whoever tortured them to death was a vicious as they were. It was believed to be the work of a vigilante. She was now growing pale, trying to think of a way to reach Charlus. Subtly taking in the room, Dorea noticed that the paintings were not moving. 'Bert' had done 'something' to freeze them.

"Yes. Well, they were the Deatheaters that murdered the Evans family. I couldn't let _that_ go unpunished." Bert just gave one of his good natured smiles. "Although I do wonder if that Severus Snape may have provided them with information. I may just have to look him up."

Dorea stayed as calm as she could. "That was you, then. What do you want?" Stay in control. Keep him talking.

"I only wish to talk, Dorea." Bert's features slowly shifted to the features Lycoris had worn for most of her life. No one would recognize her true face except Arcturus. But her Squib sister's features were known by all the Blacks of her generation. Including Dorea.

Dorea gasped. "No. Oh my god, it can't be." Charlus said she had died. In Honduras. Arcturus had held a service…

Dorea's eyes were wide in terror. To see Lycoris like this, in her 'true form'… to know she was alive… that could only mean one thing. _She was next_. What of Charlus? Would he follow her into death?

"Relax Dear, I have no intention of hurting you. I only want us to have an… understanding. I will watch over your James and my Lily as I have for years now. You will look the other way." Seeing that Dorea hadn't said a word, Lycoris continued, "You may NOT tell your husband, unless you want him dead." Pausing a moment, she asked a sensitive question, "Do you, my dear? Do you want him dead? It would be quick and painless…" Dorea just silently shook her head. Lycoris gave a short nod. Then seeing that Dorea was still frozen in shock, "Honestly, Dorea, I need you to relax a bit. I am the best insurance policy you will ever have for those two. Provided they don't do something so stupid even I can't bail them out." Lycoris smiled and chuckled a bit at her own joke.

"How do I know you won't kill Charlus and me anyway? Just to eliminate loose ends?"

Lycoris continued smiling. "Well, for starters, it would upset the children. Haven't they been through enough?" The last point had been said with complete conviction and even a smattering of sympathy. It was so odd to hear Lycoris Black rationalize **not** killing someone.

Lycoris then tilted her head and said something that sent a chill down Dorea's spine, "However, if Charlus had insisted on being the one to 'Obliviate!' me, I doubt things would have gone this smoothly. Besides, I'm still a Black and so are you! We both answer to Arcturus. Well, _I do_ anyway." she hastily added, "Unless Lily is threatened. Then there will be… unpleasantness."

Dorea nodded. She understood completely. Lycoris put her daughter first. Even before the Lord Black.

"Now, I'm going to set your wand down and walk out of here. You are going to tell your husband the 'deed is done'. Tonight, you will rest peacefully, knowing that the premier assassin of our era is watching over your children. I may need your aid from time to time in keeping them safe, I'm sure I can count on you to assist and follow my lead."

Dorea slowly nodded. Charlus wouldn't understand.

Best to keep this… _**between girls**_.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Godric's Hollow**

**July 31, 1980**

Godrick's Hollow was considered one of the safest places in Britain. Over a dozen Deatheaters had been found slain there. Always horrifically. Dorea knew the score, but always acted surprised. Dumbledore had been very suspicious and had actually suspected Lily for some reason. But, in the end, the times just didn't add up. Traps had been set to catch the vigilante, both by the ministry and the Deatheaters, but whoever was killing Deatheaters was far too clever and slipped right through their fingers.

Charlus had warded the home top to bottom and it was built on two ley lines. No one was going to have an easy time breaking into this home. Which, given the day, was good to know. Today was a very important date to the Potter family.

Lily Potter had just given birth to Hadrian James Potter. They named him in honor of Charlus' lost son, but he would go by Harry, like Lily's father. He had brilliant green eyes and black spikey hair. The Potter hair. It was a gift, and a curse. Well, mostly a curse. The midwife had been highly recommended. She was brilliant from the moment she arrived. She calmed everyone down and kept Lily as focused and as comfortable as possible.

In the end, it was just Lily, Dorea, and the midwife. Dorea held her hand and whispered soothing words to the young woman she viewed as a daughter. The two women crowded around the mother and the babe. Dorea deserved a little quiet time before the men were allowed back in. At Lily's urging, the midwife took the tiny baby and handed him to Dorea. As Dorea looked down at the beautiful face of the child in her arms, he slowly opened his eyes.

They were brilliant emerald green, just like his mum's. As she gazed down into those gorgeous orbs, they shifted to Blue. The exact same shade as her own eyes. Dorea let out a gasp, and the midwife looked over.

"Nothing to worry about, Lady Potter. All babies need to have their noses suctioned out." The midwife covered up Harry's eyes for a moment, and they reverted back to the original green. The woman then waved her wand over the child and, for a brief instant, Harry glowed slightly.

Dorea stared at the woman. The midwife looked at her and winked. The eye she winked with turned bright green for a moment. Turning to Harry, the midwife playfully said, "There, no more surprises from you! Such a beautiful baby." No one could fake that kind of heartfelt feeling.

Dorea understood exactly what was happening. It terrified her, but she knew her family would be safe. Silently, Dorea thought, 'James, you better not screw this up! For all our sakes.'

Lily was beaming. "Can we bring in the men now? I want Harry to see his father."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**London**

**Arcturus Black's Study**

**August 5, 1980**

Charlus Potter had not slept well in days. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than meets the eye where Hadrian Potter was concerned. Or in this case, maybe that wasn't true. It was all about the eyes. Could that child be related to Grindelwald? He had checked all the records and Lily Potter was exactly what she seemed to be, a muggleborn. An incredibly gifted muggleborn, but a muggleborn all the same.

But, he had never seen eyes like hers anywhere other than on the face of Gellert Grindelwald. And now, they were on the face of his heir, Hadrian Potter. Named after his only child who was killed by the most recent madman. He had heard the rumors, Lycoris Black and Gellert had been in love. Could they have had a child together? He had spent years pondering this after meeting the young lady in Madame Malkin's store. Dorea has told him repeatedly to drop it, but he just couldn't. He still sees those eyes in his worst nightmares. Killing so many who were close to him in the last war.

So, now he is led into Arcturus' study. Charlus knew the drill. Arcturus always sees his guests in his place of strength. He also makes them wait. At least fifteen minutes. It was a pureblood power play. But, it worked perfectly for him. Arrogance. Underestimating Charlus Potter was a very unhealthy habit.

The house elf that led him into the study was a miserable looking creature. Ironically, its name was Kreacher. Once in the study, Charlus acted as expected. He fidgeted about and seemed anxious. Give them what they expect and they'll never suspect a thing.

He was feeling out the room from a magical point of view. There were numerous enchantments, ceiling to floor. Pulling out his paperwork, he retrieved what appeared to be reading glasses. He held the paper out in from of him, but was actually looking at the Black Tapestry. Specifically, at Lycoris Black.

The tapestry showed her as deceased. But as he adjusted his glasses, the glamour was filtered out. Much the way a circular polarizer can allow you to see through a reflective glass window when adjusted properly. There it was, plain as day. Lycoris Grindelwald née Black married to Gellert Grindelwald. They had one child together, Lily Potter née Grindelwald married to James Fleamont Potter. Below that, was Hadrian James Potter.

No. That can't be. The next Lord Potter can't be Grindelwald's grandson. He'd have to get to Gringotts. Immediately. He could prevent this. It would be scandalous, but James could divorce the Grindelwald spawn. It could be done. Then he calmed down a bit. The child had more Potter blood than Grindelwald. The witch, Lily, had never been anything other than kind and open. Should he ruin so many lives?

And Dorea… Did she know? She had acted strangely after the wedding. Could she have known? It all made sense. Lycoris is alive. All those dead Deatheaters in Godrick's hollow. The pathetic attempts to catch her… HA! No wonder the nets always came back empty. He could turn a blind eye on the child. He could look the other way on the daughter… But Lycoris Black would have to be captured. Or killed. She had to pay for her crimes.

Feigning irritation, he stormed out. He had a cover plan to discuss Sirius and Arcturus' intentions, but he didn't need it now. Better to leave and make a point about being left waiting. As he left the home, he decided to have a drink to calm his nerves. He apparated to the leaky Cauldron and ordered some of Ogden's finest. After three drinks, he decided to walk it off.

Diagon Alley was nowhere near as crowded as it normally was. At seven o'clock it should be busy, but people were scared. Lost in thought, he just walked up and down the Alley. Considering what he should do next. His heir was the grand child of Gindelwald! Did Dumbledore know? It wouldn't surprise him. Suddenly, he realized he was alone. The only person in Diagon alley before nine PM. That can't be good. He decided to apparate home, but he could suddenly sense the Anti-Apparition charm. Shite! He let himself get distracted.

He turned in time to see Four Deatheaters. Three men and a woman. Taking out his wand, he went into full combat mode. These Deatheaters were good. They shielded and parried all his attacks and returned fire quickly. The woman was especially good. He knew he didn't stand a chance once they started throwing killing curses. There were too many of them. He had to reduce the number of assailants if he wanted to live.

Charlus Potter decided to give them his all and cut loose. He was an expert in full on Battle Magic and no one was going to just 'take his measure'. The three men were quickly blasted into unconsciousness. One was quite certainly dead. Now it was just him and the woman. She gave a duelers salute and he recognized the wand. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix was a master duelist and Charlus was a master Battle wizard. Unfortunately, a one on one battle is closer to a duel that a battlefield… In the end, he lasted longer than anyone she had fought to date. He even injured her. But he was throwing Blasting charms and using transfiguration. Mixed in with piercing and cutting curses. Those were mostly shield-able. She was firing blood boiling curses and bone breakers, with the Killing Curse and Cruciatus curse mixed in. the Killing Curse kept him dodging and transfiguring.

Charlus was no longer a young man. He no longer trained and practiced. Too soon, he began tiring out and slowing down. Bellatrix got lucky and a bone breaker caught his leg. As he dropped to the ground, he knew it was over. If only he had brought a portkey. His final thought was of green eyes. The same shade of green that perfectly matched the Killing Curse. The same curse that surged directly at him, striking him in the face. And he was no more. When it was over, the woman fired off the Dark Mark in the Sky.

She then activated the portkeys on the survivors, but the dead deatheater was in too many pieces to portkey out. There were witnesses watching from the windows. Good, everyone would know what happens to Bloodtraitors.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**London**

**Arcturus Black's Study**

**October 28****th****, 1981**

Arcturus' sister, Lycoris, was in his study. He knew what she wanted, but he had instructed her to hold her hand. The last of the Potters had gone into hiding under a Fidelius charm. She was insane with terror, knowing that her daughter and grandson were out of her reach. Well, Arcturus had recently lost one of his grandsons, Regulus. The Tapestry clearly shows him as deceased. Hell, he had lost almost the whole family between this war and the last.

Arcturus impatiently asked, "Lycoris, what would you have me do? I have no way of getting around a Fidelius. Rest assured in the knowledge that they are safe somewhere. You can't get to them, but neither can the Deatheaters."

"But what if they're betrayed? I won't be able to protect them!"

"Get ahold of yourself, woman! Sirius Black worships the boy. He's also taken the Godfather Oath."

Lycoris pleaded, "Please Brother, I can turn this war around in two weeks. The Malfoys, the Notts, the Parkinsons, the Lestranges… In two weeks this _upstart_ will have no financial support."

All of those families have ties to ours, Lycoris. Would you kill Narcissa? Bellatrix? The Malfoy brat? This is The House of Black, not some _common_ house!"

Lycoris was back in control. Calmly she pointed out, "They didn't feel that way when they took out Dorea. Or Hadrian. Charlus put up a fight, but we both know it was Bella that tagged him. They have tried to kill Sirius multiple times, and he is your heir."

Arcturus was tired of this. He was truly upset about Dorea and Hadrian, but he wasn't in a position to act. That new Dark Lord had grown too powerful. To make an enemy of him now… "You are the Black Knight. You will obey my commands. **Do. Nothing**."

Lycoris had one last idea. "The blood. Arcturus, the blood you had me secure from Harry, I might be able to track him with it…"

Arcturus glared at her. "That blood is in my personal vault, for his own protection. I will not part with it. If you had secured two vials, my answer would be different."

Lycoris was done. She only got the first small vial because of the excitement over the small baby. Two vials would have been out of the question. Her family needed her. Her real family. She had even come to care somewhat for James. He served her daughter adequately. Just as Henry had served Rosa.

With a malicious smile, she said, "Tell me, Brother, what happens when they decide to replace _you_? That Malfoy peacock covets your gold and your assets. Currently, he believes only Sirius and You stand between him and the Black estate. I know what you would do in his shoes. And I'd be the one you'd send to do it."

That struck home. "Get out. Now." His gaze was murderous, and in this house, with the Black Family Wards, his gaze could kill. If he didn't actually love the woman, she would be dead _right now_.

Arcturus knew she had a point, but he didn't have to listen to it. He was still the Lord Black. No one would speak like that to him in his own home. But she was right. All the more reason to have Hadrian's Blood. Insurance.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Godric's Hollow**

**November 1, 1981**

Lycoris Black was devastated. Her daughter was dead and her grandchild was missing. She scoured the house, but there was no signs of where Harry could be. According to reports, it was Sirius Black who betrayed them. She never saw that coming. Arcturus or not, if she got to him she'd make him wish he was dead. She fell down in front of the house weeping. The tears were flowing from her eyes without pause.

Suddenly, she was aware of others joining her. They were all weeping and moaning. Who were all these people? Why did they care? Then the flowers began appearing. Dozens of people were arriving with massive bouquets of flowers. Leaving them on the front of the house. All so thankful for the baby that saved them all. The Boy-Who-Lived. She felt her rage begin to surface.

What about the woman who died? What about her? What about my Lily? Where is my grandchild now? How could this have happened?

Kill them. Kill them all. No one with a Mark would go unpunished. They would all die.

Suddenly, her ring warmed up. It was Arcturus! He must know something. She quickly apparated to the front door of Grimmauld Place. Knocking once, Kreacher let her in. She was a wreck and she knew it. Filthy. Hadn't bathed in days. One of the perks of being a metamorphmagus was you could control your scent. She didn't bother. There was nothing to live for. Not without Lily. Or Harry.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**London**

**Arcturus Black's Study**

**November 1, 1981**

Arcturus looked at his sister. She was wearing some strangers face, but he recognized the ring. As Lord Black, he could always recognize the ring. He knew what had happened, but he also knew he needed to keep her from doing anything stupid.

"Lycoris, I'm so sorry for your loss." She just sat there staring.

Arcturus slowly realized she was staring at the tapestry. Lilly Potter was dead. But Hadrian Potter survived. The tapestry doesn't lie. This was old magic. It could not be fooled. Well, not easily.

He cleared his throat. "Sister, our main focus now has to be in finding and keeping Hadrian safe. I know you must be thinking about revenge, but that can wait. Focus on Hadrian. He needs you, Lycoris." He cared more about his sister than any other person alive today. He had to snap her out of this.

She slowly turned to him and spoke, "He'll never be safe while there are Deatheaters about." Her voice was flat. There was no tone to it, just a hollowness that Arcturus understood. He had lost children too. And a wife he actually loved.

"What is the best temperature to serve revenge, dear sister?" He knew she was not in the right state of mind. She'd get herself killed if she tried anything in this half dead state. Or worse, captured.

Her eyes seemed to slowly regain their focus. She looked at her brother and responded with pure malice and hatred, "Cold".

Arcturus smiled. His little sister had returned.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**3 Years Later**

**September, 1984**

Dumbledore had hidden the boy so very well. None of the wizarding families she could think of had him. Not the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Diggorys... no one. She learned that Lucius had tried to become the boy's guardian, but Dumbledore had managed to block the request based on Harry being with 'closer blood relations'. But what did that mean? And why wasn't Lucius in Azkaban? Slimy bastard. She'd get him one day. He'd be dead already if Arcturus hadn't forbade her form doing what she did best.

Lycoris Black changed tactics and focused on the 'Blood Relation' statement Albus Dumbledore had made. A magical child is never placed in a non-magical home. It's illegal and just plain wrong. Especially when the child is an heir to a Noble house. Still, she had exhausted every other option. She decided to track Lily's adoptive sister, Petunia. She finally found someone near Spinner's end who had a forwarding address. From there, she learned that Petunia had married a man named Vernon Dursley who worked at a place called Gunnings. Within a week, she knew everything about the family. But not her little Harry. He was never outside. At four years old, the boy should be out playing and having fun. After a week of watching the house, she still had not seen him.

She considered a reconnaissance mission inside the house, but she didn't know how Dumbledore had warded the home. Too many unknowns. So, she went another route. Marjorie Dursley. It took a day to collect the required information. Amazing how useful the phonebook can be. She paid 'Marge' a visit and, with a bit of Legilimency, was shocked. The boy was locked in a cupboard for days on end. Treated worse than a house elf. She had been told the boy was dumped on her brother and the parents were lazy bums who died while driving drunk. The image in her mind showed a half starved and abused boy.

Dumbledore is no fool, he surely has wards or protections of some kind. She'd have to do more reconnaissance. She was working as a garbage collector on the route that services Privet Drive, when she recognized someone. Staying in the area, she took in all the houses, the fences, the best escape routes… everything. Infiltrating the ministry led her to realize that there was one nearby house on the Floo network. She decided to pay that home a visit.

Sometimes you have to do unfortunate things for the greater good. Letting Marjorie Dursley live fit into that category. The bitch deserved to die. But, Lycoris was a professional. She knew how important it was to leave no trace. So, with great regret, she let Marjorie Dursley live. She very carefully 'Obliviated' the woman and covered her work with painstaking attention to detail. Only a master Legilimens would have a prayer of finding the memory gap… and they would have to be looking specifically for it.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Wisteria Walk**

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

**October 22, 1984**

Lycoris Black took on the face of Petunia Dursley and walked up to the door. This would be tricky, because she hadn't really studied _adult_ Petunia well enough to do a foolproof impersonation. But it should get her in the front door. There were wards that detected charms and forced intrusion. She just needed to be _invited in_ to neutralize the wards. Once inside, she could do her business and reset the wards to recognize her. She was well trained. This was pretty easy for her and the ritual that shifted the wards was a proven ritual from the Black Grimoire. The only main problem was that this was the home of a woman who breeds kneazles and half kneazles.****

Within two hours the kneazles had been 'disposed of' and Lycoris Black had gotten everything she needed out of Arabella Figg. She had pulled enough information from the woman's mind that she could easily replace her. Arabella was in a chair and unable to move. She had been put under a petrificus totalis the moment she let Lycoris in.

Lycoris looked at the terrified woman. "Arabella Figg, you had **one** job. 'Watch and report on the welfare of Harry Potter'. That's it. And you botched it. The boy is starved and abused. How on earth can you justify your failure to protect that boy?" Arabella couldn't answer her, but her eyes showed her fear.

Lycoris took a deep breath. No point drawing this out. If her wand was her favorite tool, the stiletto was a close second. A perfect assassination weapon. Standing behind Arabella, she made it quick. The stiletto slid neatly between the woman's ribs and through her heart. No one would miss her. She slowly assumed Arabella's form and considered that she would potentially be using it for the next seven years. Maybe longer. She had imprinted the woman's personality and normal thought patterns. How on earth did Dumbledore think she was remotely capable of the task he set for her? she was inept. Well, they can't all be Dan Akee. That was a face she still had fond memories of.

She looked at the body in the chair. Simple. First, she would use the blood to transfer the wards. Then, the cleanup. Arabella and two garbage bags full of cats. She knew of a crematorium she could use.

Now, how to get rid of that damn cat smell.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**London**

**Arcturus Black's Study**

**November 3, 1990**

Arcturus was having a dark day. He recently found out he was dying. Well, no, that's not accurate. He found out he had been _murdered_. More specifically, he had been poisoned. All that time spent being 'neutral', and it only made him hated by both sides. Now, he was the walking dead. His private healers had caught it quickly and managed to eliminate most of the poison, but it was a masterwork. With constant treatment, he would live nine to ten weeks, but his mind would fade. And nothing would stop his organs from slowly shutting down. Well, Phoenix tears would, but they're hard to come by.

Dumbledore had declined to help Arcturus, saying, "I can't force Fawkes to cry for you, Lord Black. You have only yourself to blame." Arrogant bastard. Hopefully he and his damn chicken will rot.

As he considered the suspects, he realized there was really only one. Lycoris had called it ten years ago, almost to the day. Lucius Malfoy. Arcturus had attended the Samhain celebration three nights ago at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had brought him a drink and he had sipped from it. Later, Lucius had done the same. His ring never warned him of the poison, but a two part poison would not have been detected. Each part was individually safe, but they became toxic when mixed. Slow acting. He didn't even know he was dying until he had trouble getting out of bed the next day.

Since each _individual_ drink had been harmless, neither of the Malfoy's had _technically_ poisoned him. Veritaserum doesn't work well with complex questions, so both Lucius and Narcissa could honestly say they didn't poison him. With only a modicum of Occlumency, they would walk away unscathed. If he did decide to press for a conviction, the Malfoys would drag it out for months. He didn't have months.

This morning, Arcturus had the charms on the family rings adjusted for the future Lords, Ladies, Knights and Heirs of the House of Black, They would consider what was already in the body when notifying their wearers of poisons and potions. Some Noble families had already made the adjustment, so it was easily done. Why the hell hadn't anyone told him about this little tweak? Unfortunately, it was too late for him. If he had just let Lycoris do what she did best with those families. But he held her back. He had gotten old and sentimental.

He considered cutting the Malfoys off, demanding a return of the dowry paid for Narcissa. It was within his rights and those contracts were bound by magic. There could be no delay tactics. But that would tip his hand, and put his next true heir at risk. He needed a long game of revenge. Lycoris would come by and they would make plans. But for now, all payouts and stipends would cease upon his death. The goblins would continue collecting on debts owed, and the Black Estate would grow and prosper even after his death. The next Lord Black would hold significant power and influence. The Malfoy's would think it was _**their**_ little son of a bitch. But Arcturus would make sure that _never_ happened.

Narcissa and Lucius may have been laughing three nights ago, but they won't be laughing when their little 'Draco' comes of age. No, they would not. Like he told Lycoris nine years ago:

**Best. Served. Cold.**

Kreacher had fetched the Black Family's Ritual Bowl from Gringotts. He could return it when they were done. Arcturus poured Hadrian James Potter's blood in the bowl and recited the ritual that named the next Lord Black. The true heir. The final step was the naming. Hadrian James Potter was a good name, a strong pureblood name. But it wasn't a _Black _name. James and Lily had never used the Blood Naming Ritual, so now he would get to override and name their child. He chuckled at the irony of it all.

Perhaps he should let Lycoris do it… Name her grandchild. No. This was **his** right. She had been spending the better part of seven years with the boy, that would have to be enough. Arcturus decided he deserved to get something out of this, too. He considered inserting his own name in there somewhere, but decided against it. The first name should be close enough to his original name so that he can still claim the nickname he is growing up with – "Harry". A pathetic mudblood name. Unfortunately, it now carries weight in our world. The middle name had to be 'Potter' so he could rightfully claim the Potter family holdings. None of that hyphenated crap, either! While the Potter estate was nowhere near the size of the Black Estate, it was still respectable. And the Potter Grimoire was nothing to pass over. There really was no question about the name, it was simple. And once performed in a blood ritual, it could **never **be changed.

"Hyperion Potter Black, the next Head of the Black Family. So mote it be."

And the bowl began to glow.

Now, he had one last ritual to perform. And with that thought, Arcturus Black adopted a blood curdling and malevolent smile.

This would be fun.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Feedback is appreciated.**

*** Snape created Levicorpus in Canon, I assume he did it for 'less than kind' reasons. I expect the Marauders had seen it in use or even been the victims of it. Knowing it existed, they watched him teach it to his Slytherin friends. How else would they have learned it? I never completely bought into the whole 'Poor Severus' view JKR seemed to push, so I am filling in a few gaps. Snape was not a nice kid, he was just nice to Lily. He was a Bully and the Marauders put him in his place. They weren't nice to him, but they knew him to be a budding Deatheater. Likely they had even heard him discussing his plans while under the cloak. The Map was a lot of work and it had to have been used for more than just pranks. I am going the extra mile and saying the Marauders also used it to keep students safe. Why else would it show EVERY room in the castle and who was in it? Yeah, it would make pranks easier, but part of the thrill is the risk. Used to track Slytherin gatherings and combined with the invisibility cloak, they really would know quite a bit that was going on in the school. Dumbledore likely knew they were protecting other students and looked the other way. That's MY story and I'm sticking to it. Not saints, but more than just roving bullies.**

**** You can't just 'become' a Deatheater. You have to do something horrible. I expect Severus hated Alice and Marlene and partially blamed them for Lily's abandonment. I have no doubt they were constantly telling Lily that he was a bad influence. That's what people who care do, they tell you when you are in a toxic friendship/relationship. It would make sense for Marlene to be Snape's 'initiation'. I won't go into the details, but use your worst imagination and remember how angry he was. Assuming it was even him. Either way, someone died a horrific death so he could get The Mark.**

***** It's a bit of an exaggeration. She had planned to kill James for harassing her Lily, but held back at the last minute because Sirius was nearby. Over time she came to care for him. Still, she counts it as saving him. She is quite the Sociopath.**

****** Kneazles can sense violent and malicious people. People like Lycoris.**

**There a number of very good stories where Arcturus is a Gruff but somewhat noble man (see 'Honor thy Blood' – great story). I am taking the position that he is a rotten old bastard who has lost almost all the people he ever cared for. While he technically has a daughter, I don't see that as a close relationship. The last living person that he still cares for is Lycoris. His goal was to save the Black family. When he believed Voldemort was going to win, he held Lycoris back. He dies deeply regretting that decision.**

**Narcissa's betrayal bothered Arcturus, but he's such a bitter and angry man that he wasn't really surprised. So, now he sees Lycoris and Harry (aka Hyperion) as the next leaders of the family. Why Hyperion? Well, I wanted a name that could be shortened to Harry, but I also wanted to keep the whole 'Stars and Constellations' naming convention of the Black family. Hyperion is the only one that came close.**

**This was chapter was originally two separate chapters. The first section was called "Between Girls" and the second was "Best Served Cold". But, I was inspired and just kept going. I do prefer longer chapters, and 6500 – 7500 seems like a good length. No so long you put it off and not so short you don't really say anything. I hope you guys agree. I briefly considered making this a Lycoris Black story where she keeps Lily and James alive, obviously killing Peter before he can betray them… but I have no real passion for that. Still, she could have done what Dumbledore lacked the 'stones' to do.**

**So, The Harry Potter story will begin in the next chapter. I'm not going to spend months building to the better parts like I did with Dance of Death (and I am STILL having to do), mixing summary chapters with the occasional detailed story. Instead, I'll skip ahead with the occasional flashback.**

**I am going to take a short pause on this story while I focus on Casting Shadows and the Dance of Death. Both of those stories are at pivotal points. Honestly, I think this Chimera Rising is better than the Dance of Death, but perhaps a bit darker. During this pause, I'll build out the basic outline. A few thoughts and decisions:**

• **I like the idea of the Peverells being the origination of the Navajo 'Skinwalker' legend. That would mean Metamorphmagus and Animagus. I touched on Animagus a bit in a recent chapter of the Dance of Death story. I don't want Harry to be overpowered to the degree he is in Casting Shadows, but still a force to be reckoned with. Lycoris is terrifying, but not for her raw power... Bellatrix could beat her in a duel. But Lycoris is an assassin, not a duelist.**

• **When the Horcrux is removed, is Harry still a Parselmouth? I think he was in the Cursed Child… But before that, JKR said he wasn't. Decisions, decisions.**

• **I'm not sure about a pairing in this story, it really depends on how Harry will be developed. I want it to be someone who is very different than his character. Gryffindor/Slytherin is good. Potentially a Ravenclaw, but no Hufflepuffs. I don't care for Hannah or Susan.**

• **Who will be his friends and in which house? Has anyone ever noticed how frequently JKR puts friends and allies are in groups of three?**

o **The Golden Trio = Ron, Harry, Hermione.**

o **The Gossip Trio = Hannah, Susan, Ernie.**

o **The Snake Trio = Draco, Crabbe, Goyle.**

o **The Snakette Trio = Pansy, Daphne, Tracy**

o **The Marauders = James, Sirius, Remus (Peter didn't count).**

o **The Mauraderettes = Lily, Marlene, Alice**

o **The Gryffindor Valkyries = Katie, Alicia, Angelina.**

o **Nasty McNasties = Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan**

**And that's just off the top of my head. It works, I guess. More than three and you have groups of two.**

• **Will Harry stay with the Dursley's or will Lycoris take him away? How will Dumbledore react? If Lycoris leaves with Harry, Dumbledore will know Arabella is dead. Honestly, she really did drop the ball on catching obvious abuse. That whole, "…sorry I was always so unpleasant to you, but the Dursleys…" excuse just doesn't cut it.**

**As you would expect, I have an idea of where I'm going, but I'd love to hear your thoughts as readers of the story. I'm not locked in yet. Once I start, it'll be locked down.**

**I'll be updating in the near future, but not immediately.**

**Thanks Again for the Support!**


	4. Chapter 4 Pick Your Battles

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and all the Supporting characters from that universe.**

**Parseltongue is designated with §"Italic Script"§**

**Notes:**

**OK – Welcome to a new chapter of Chimera Rising. I went back and added fun quotes to the beginning of previous chapters. I will be doing that going forward. Either a quote or a definition of some relevant type to the story or chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Pairings – I'm not pairing Harry up too soon. He's only 13.**

**Lycoris Black vs Lycoris Grindelwald – In this fiction, Lycoris is a pureblood and would never consider having a child out of wedlock. Murder and mayhem? Sure. Social scandal? Never. But, she still considers herself a Black, so she keeps her 'professional' name. I imagine she had it done in Honduras somewhere. Muggle marriages are respected by the magical community.**

**I debated leaving Harry in Britain or taking him away. In the end, I can't see any parent or grandparent leaving their child or grandchild with the Dursleys. I will give flashbacks in future chapters to cover certain elements of the move to the US. I hope you all like this, there were pro's and con's either way.**

**—Chimera Rising—**

**"The Chimera (/kɪˈmɪərə/ or /kaɪˈmɪərə/)**

_1\. The term "chimera" has come to describe any mythical or fictional creature with parts taken from various animals, to describe anything composed of very disparate parts, or perceived as wildly imaginative, implausible, or dazzling._

_2\. A thing that is hoped or wished for but in fact is illusory or impossible to achieve."_

**~ The Internet**

.

**—Chimera Rising—**

**Chapter 4: Pick Your Battles**

**Azkaban**

**November 5, 1984**

**2:30 AM**

The Dementors were banned from entering the main cell area between midnight and five in the morning. The rule was applied to ensure the inmates received at least four to five hours of uninterrupted sleep a night. It prevented the inmates from dying too early. After all, death would be a release and these men and women were meant to suffer. Still, they kept a watch on the prison from the periphery. To them, the prisoners were their personal livestock and they would not tolerate any of them escaping.

Mikael Gallo, the night guard of the worst floor of Azkaban looked through the bars at the pathetic man in the cell before him. Dirty lank hair, matted beard, no doubt he was lice infested. Sitting on his rotten and soiled mattress. Knees drawn up to his chest with his arms pulling them in tight to his emaciated torso. The man was softly rocking back and forth while muttering to himself.

Mikael slowly entered the cell. The withered and pathetic shell of a man sitting on the 'bed' paused to look briefly at him, then resumed his rocking.

"Sirius Black." The man just kept looking at the floor and rocking on his pathetic bed. She snapped her fingers. That got his attention. "Look at me! We are leaving this hell hole. Are you listening?" He wasn't.

Thinking for a moment, she said, "Your godson needs you."

Sirius slowly stopped rocking and look up "Harry?" As his mind slowly regained some semblance of focus he wondered why Mikael Gallo, the brutal night guard who always seemed to delight in tormenting him, was standing there.

Mikael look down at him. "Do you want to help your godson? Speak now or I leave you to your fate."

Sirius suddenly felt a wave of desperation "Yes! Anything for Harry!" He was trembling with anticipation. Why was this horrible man who had always despised him offering help? Was it a trick?

"Good." The guard pulled out a large flask. Handing it to Sirius, she said. "Drink this. Quickly."

Sirius briefly wondered if it was poison. Or worse. But, if he had even a tiny chance of helping Harry, he would take the risk. It smelled repulsive, but he had grown accustom to eating and drinking disgusting things. He forced himself to drink the vile concoction.

The guard just looked at him and said. "Now, here is what you are going to do. You will urinate and defecate anywhere but in the pot. This room will reek with your waste. Do nothing to clean or mitigate the smell. Tell no one of this conversation. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded. It probably was a trick. But he'd take the chance. For Harry. And if it was to kill him, then he would be with James and Lilly. And Marlene. He, quite literally, had nothing to lose.

Lycoris Black aka 'Mikael' backed out of the cell and left the man. She felt something akin to pity mixed with the revulsion. Closing the door, he looked back just as the pathetic wastrel began to slowly rock once more. The first time she was here, it was to exact vengeance. She wanted to know how he got past the god-father vow to betray her daughter and grandson. She peered into his ravaged mind and saw the truth of the situation. Sirius Black was innocent. What was worse, was that he was never even given a trial. That was an affront on the house of Black. Did Arcturus even know? Was her brother 'slipping' mentally?

Tomorrow, the plans she and Arcturus made would go into effect. There were more moving parts than she liked, but it couldn't be avoided. Still, she had planned it out meticulously and there were very few opportunities for failure. The biggest, was Albus Dumbledore. Hence, the timing. An ICW procession in South America. Alastor Moody was the next potential threat to their plans. The man was anything but naive. But his threat was reduced, given his retirement. The removal of him would result in even greater opportunities for failure. Sometimes, you have to accept the risks.

**—Chimera Rising—**

**Azkaban**

**November 6, 1984**

**1:45 AM**

Wearing Mikael Gallo's face once more, Lycoris Black stalked the halls of Azkaban. She clasped her warding medallion closely as it was the only thing that kept the Dementors from seeing her as prey. Still, it was near impossible to escape the horrible effects of their presence. As she walked past the prison cells of Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers, she wished she had the time to end their pathetic lives. But that would have to keep. They all looked just as pathetic as Harry's godfather, so she knew they were suffering. Good. That would keep her warm at night. For a little while.

The rest of the floor was quiet now. Even the other inmates were deep in whatever passed for sleep inside this hell hole. Aside from the occasional moan or whimper, it was quiet. She wondered how her true love was surviving in Nurmengard. Thankfully, he did not have Dementors to deal with. Just abusive guards that weren't fit to scrub his feet. One day, there would be a reckoning.

The smell of Sirius' cell struck her before she arrived. It was foul. Seeing Sirius, she realized that the dementors had felt the effects of the potion. It called to them in a subtle way, like moths to a flame. He was a wreck. Worse than the night before. Walking in, she snapped her fingers to get his attention.

He looked up, "Harry? Is he safe?" There was nothing he could have said that would have endeared himself more to Lycoris. She was almost not repulsed by him.

"Soon. Now, drink this." She handed him a small vial.

Sirius paused briefly, then drank it in one large gulp.

"In fifteen minutes, you will sweat, piss, and defecate. This time, use the bucket. I'll be back in twenty minutes and I expect you to be stripped and as clean as you can make yourself." Do you understand?

The shell of a man nodded once more.

Twenty minutes later, the room smelled even worse than before. Sirius was standing naked and filthy. If this was the best he could manage, that was sad. She withdrew a damp towel that had been specially treated to remove scents and residue. Handing it to him, she said, "Quickly now, towel off."

Sirius scrubbed himself and enjoyed feeling the cleanest he had felt in years. She took the towel back and placed it in an airtight bag.

"Now, take this and rub every square inch of yourself." She handed Sirius a shaving rod, enchanted to remove all hair. To her displeasure, she had to help with a few of his 'personal' areas. Within five minutes, Sirius had no hair on his body. Dementors could sense spell work, but not simple enchanted items.

Lycoris then collected the hair in another bag using an enchanted hand brush. A few tiny hairs were left, but that wasn't an issue. She scattered the tiny remnants with her foot. No one would question a little hair on the floor. After all, he had been living there for years.

Looking at Sirius she said, "Now, shift into your animagus form." Seeing him pause, she added "I won't ask again." She knew this was his most prized secret. The only thing that could keep the dementors from constantly disturbing him. The only thing that had kept him reasonably sane. If he refused, she would leave him. Or kill him for kindness sake. She hadn't decided yet.

Sirius then shifted into the form of a large and emaciated dog. One with no hair on his entire body. "Good. Now follow me. Follow slowly and deliberately." They carefully made their way through the prison. Once out of the high security area, she could use magic without drawing the attention of the dementors. She transformed Sirius into a mouse and placed him in her pocket, instructing him to be as silent as… a mouse. Lycoris always took pride in her wit. She then added a bit of a sickly, greenish, clammy look to the face she was wearing.

'Mikael' walked into the guard area and sought out his supervisor. "Robert, I'm feeling a bit sick. Do you mind if I call it a night. I completed my patrol and all the inmates are sleeping."

Robert Danson looked at his subordinate and frowned. "This is the third time this month, Mikael. You do look like shite, though. Alright. But no more time off and you're using a vacation day." Mikael was a pathetic employee, but finding people willing to work at Azkaban was damn near impossible. The midnight shift was even harder. Pick your battles. He could let this one slide.

**—Chimera Rising—**

**Near the Coast**

**Scotland**

**November 7th, 1984**

**8AM**

Fritz Heidenreich slept fitfully. Something he ate yesterday had definitely not agreed with his stomach. He had to stay near a rest room at all times. And the smell was foul. It was even coming out of his pores. Fortunately, it seemed to be subsiding. Hopefully in a few days his house would smell normal again. He had used every charm he knew, but the smell seemed to linger. It was like it was attached to him.

**—Chimera Rising—**

**12 Grimauld Place**

**November 11h, 1984**

Lycoris Black was reading the headlines of various articles in the Daily Prophet over the course of the week. She took pride in her work. So many possible points of failure, but so far it had all gone according to plan. Dumbledore was too preoccupied with his own scandal to personally track Sirius Black. By the time he was freed up, it would be too late.

Arcturus had been extremely helpful. It was good to have a collaborator. Using the muggles was such a nice touch. Albus Dumbledore would be lucky to keep any of his titles before this was over. The real bomb shell would be when Arcturus asked for the trial transcripts. Then, there would be an ICW trial in the states, the Black Lawyers had already 'greased the skids'. Within two months, all would be final.

Both of the house guests were sleeping. A loyal Black family doctor had evaluated the pair and begun a regimen of nutritional potions and exercise. He had taken a vow of confidentiality and loyalty, so there was no real risk. Sirius kept babbling and losing his mental focus. Harry refused to speak at all. He just hid in the closet. Lycoris knew she would be paying Vernon and Petunia Dursley a visit at some point. She would relish it.

As Arabella Figg, Lycoris had told Albus Dumbledore that she was too ashamed to stay in Britain. She was moving to Australia soon and asked Albus not to contact her. Dumbledore was so preoccupied with his own problems and with finding Harry, he had accepted her request with minimal suspicion or critical evaluation. He was ashamed too. Attracting Dumbledore's suspicion had been one of Lycoris' points of potential failure. But, it went off fine.

The next steps would be even more troubling for Albus. Sirius would be found innocent and with custody of Harry Potter. His legal godchild. Sirius would admit to freeing the child from the muggle hospital in fear that more harm would befall Harry. Public sentiment would be on his side. He would then seek restitution from the British ministry for failing to give him a trial and neglecting his godson. He'd go so far as to unseal the will if he had to, but that would destroy Dumbledore – the man who sealed it.

There were still potential points of failure in the plan, but most of the danger was over. Lycoris began making a scrap book of the headlines. She wanted to remember these events.

**Escape from Azkaban!**

_Famed Mass Murderer, Sirius Black has Escaped from Azkaban!_

_Interrogations over the first breakout in Azkaban's history are under way. Dementors have been given the order to 'Kiss on Sight'!_

_—_

**Boy Who Lived, Tortured by Muggles!**

_Muggle authorities responded to reports of abuse and found Harry Potter living in a Cupboard! He was regularly beaten and abused for being a Wizard! He was found half-starved and forced to perform adult chores at the age of five!_

_Investigations are proceeding to determine how this could have come to pass? How did we fail our most cherished child? Was Dumbledore to blame?_

_Magical Britain weeps knowing what happened to Harry Potter! Photos included!_

_—_

**Albus Dumbledore to Step Down as Chief Warlock amidst Harry Potter Scandal!**

_Dumbledore admits fault, "I never dreamed they would hurt the child. I only wanted him to have a normal and loving childhood. I'll never forgive myself."_

_Possible charges to be laid on Dumbledore for failing to perform his duties._

_Gross Negligence… Accountability…_

_Is this how we treat our Heroes? Our Children?_

_Etc._

_—_

**Boy Who Lived Disappears!**

_Harry Potter missing! Kidnapped from muggle hospital! Is Sirius Black to blame?_

_International Search for the Boy Who Lived!_

_How many times must Harry Potter suffer?_

_Has Sirius Black Murdered Harry Potter at last?_

_—_

**Dementors Attack and Kill Wrong Man!**

_Fritz Heidenreich, the retired Warden of Nurmengard received the Kiss after Dementors Mistook him for Sirius Black. Ministry officials under fire for failing to contain the Horrors!_

_His death was said to be horrific. A tragic loss._

_—_

**Dementors Recalled!**

_Fear and Panic!_

_Dementors Simply Cannot be Controlled Outside of Azkaban!_

_All Dementors Recalled after Tragic Accident._

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement Deemed at Fault._

_Dementors Permanently Banned from Mainland!_

—

Arcturus Black entered the study and looked at his sister. "Proud of yourself?" Arcturus now saw the death of Fritz Heidenreich as a red flag that could draw attention to the escape as a possible conspiracy. In his mind, Lycoris risked everything to satisfy her own hubris.

She looked over at Arcturus and smiled. "Very much so, dear brother." Of course she was proud.

Arcturus glowered at her and said, "I see you were more selective with your 'Dementor bait' than I had instructed. You created a possible connection to yourself. And through you, to me. Was it worth it, Lycoris? To risk exposure for something as petty as revenge? Your Hubris could destroy our family."

She just continued smiling. No sense in arguing and ruining such a fine morning. Sometimes, you have to 'Pick your Battles'.

**—Chimera Rising—**

**Nearly 10 Years Later**

**The Burrow**

**June 15, 1994**

Albus was having a difficult conversation with two people he deeply cared for. Both Arthur and Molly Weasley were in denial about their daughter, Ginevra. The poor girl had been possessed and nearly killed by the spirit of Tom Riddle and had simply never completely recovered. Hermione Granger had miraculously figured out where the chamber was in time for her to be saved, but the girl was still nearly completely consumed by a part of Tom Riddles evil past. After spending a month in a magically induced healing coma at the end of her first year, her spirit and her magic had stabilized. She was taken home and given what the Weasleys believed to be the best medicine: Loving care. At the time, Albus also believed that would be enough.

Now, he knew that was not the case. He should have insisted on professional help. After what she had gone through, a mind healer was what she had needed. The young lady refused to speak. The first time she had tried to speak… it had been in parseltongue. That had caused a complete emotional breakdown and she now refused to utter a single word. This had continued through her second year and she showed no progress in learning how to speak English again.

There were protocols for students with magical or physical disabilities. She was provided a tablet to write on when she had questions. After writing out a question or statement, she could have the tablet speak for her with a touch of her wand. She had also begun learning muggle sign language after Miss Granger had shared a book with her. While her vocal cords had not been damaged, Albus feared that if they didn't fix the root of the issue now, she would be forever mute.

Draco Malfoy had maliciously leaked out a rumor that she had been the one to open the chamber of secrets, resulting in the poor girl becoming a pariah. Ginny's only real friend at school was Luna Lovegood. The unusual young lady had taken to helping her longtime friend and all the teachers had been moved by her kindness. Ginevra's brothers had kept the other Gryffindor students from maliciously bullying and attacking her, but she was not protected from the students of other houses. And her brothers weren't in her classes to help her. Where once she had been energetic and full of life, she was now meek and withdrawn.

Albus made his plea once more, "Arthur, Molly, Please consider this offer. It is most generous and I have no doubt Ginevra will have the summer of her life. She will grow in confidence and heal the trauma of her first year."

Arthur looked hesitant, "It's so far away. I'm afraid for her safety. How will the other children react to her?"

Molly set her chin in defiance. Albus knew that look well. He had to act quickly while Arthur was still open to the idea. "I know the camp leader personally, Arthur. He is one of the finest men I have ever met. I would trust him with my life. His name is Dan Akee and I served with him years ago while tracking down dark wizards. The youth leader who assists Mr. Akee in the summer is, I am told, a kind and caring youth."

Arthur seemed sligtly more open to the idea, but Molly was not. "You expect us to send our only daughter to America for a month of traipsing about the wilderness? I'm sure that youth leader is a nice child, but no one can give Ginevra the love we can provide. Besides, America is dangerous. All those guns and killers lurking about."

Albus tried not to smile at her naivety, "I can assure you, the locations the camp visits are very safe. If Ginevra is unhappy, she can return at any time. This camp is designed for children who have experienced trauma. There is no better place. I have been assured that Dan Akee and his youth leader will place Ginevra in their own group. As a personal favor to me."

Molly was beginning to waver. "I want to meet the man. And the youth leader. I need to know Ginny will be safe. Until I meet the man, we won't agree. And I won't force her to go away if she doesn't want to. That's my final word, Albus." It was a reasonable request from a loving and protective mother.

Albus considered the statement. "I see. The youth was originally from Great Britain and has not returned since… his own trauma. I will see what I can do."

Albus did not mention that he was banned from having any contact with the youth leader. He also didn't mention that the youth is Harry Potter and that his adopted father, who funds the camp, is Sirius Black. Sirius had never forgiven him for failing them both years ago. Perhaps Dan could intercede on his behalf. Perhaps he could even arrange for a meeting with the two people he had failed so terribly. For now, he just wanted to help Ginevra.

**—Chimera Rising—**

**Hogwarts**

**June 16, 1994**

Albus could barely contain his excitement. It had been over ten years since he had seen Harry Potter. When the child had been taken away from Britain, he was horrified at the thought of losing contact. Albus closed his eyes and considered the plans he made to bring the child back to Great Britain. The manipulations and misdirections. Just thinking about those shameful plans... He was proud of who he was and, thankfully, he was able to keep his pride.

At his weakest point, his old friend, Dan Akee, had contacted him.

Apparently, Dan had been hired by Lord Black to re-habilitate both Harry and Sirius. He kept communications with Albus open, without violating personal confidences. Albus' old friend had actually been furious the first time they talked. Apparently, Harry was refusing to speak and would only sleep in a cupboard for fear of a beating.

Albus tried to mend fences and wrote to Sirius repeatedly, but Sirius had yet to respond. His last plea was for young Miss Weasley, hoping to get Ginny into the camp Sirius funded for abused children. Sirius had Dan contact him.

To Sirius' credit, he took the compensation he received for his pain and suffering from the British ministry and started a camp to help others. He used the personal tragedy he and Harry went through and built something positive out of it. He turned over the running of the camp to Dan and others, but continued to fund it.

Albus remembered Sirius as a child. Always the rebel, always pushing boundaries and living on the edge. Three years in Azkaban had not diminished his attraction to danger. Sirius Black became a professional duelist on the North American circuit. He had enjoyed quite a bit of fame and had a loyal band of followers. Or, as the muggles say, 'groupies'. A shame he no longer wanted to be an Auror.

Albus remembered the day Sirius was captured. The way his supposed friends turned their backs on him. The rumored beatings and humiliations from men and women who had been his coworkers. No, Sirius would never again trust any law enforcement agency, let alone seek to join one.

Dan Akee had taken Harry under his wing and the lad now considered the elderly Navajo wizard to be his Grandfather. Albus knew Harry was happy at Ilvermorny, but he hoped one day Harry would return to Britain. Especially given that he now knew Voldemort was seeking to return... But was Harry safer away from Britain? Away from the fame and the Pureblood agenda? Away from the Malfoys, the Notts and the other dark families? That remained to be evaluated.

**—Chimera Rising—**

**The Burrow**

**June 17, 1994**

Ginny had initially refused to meet the two guests, but she eventually wavered and agreed to come down if Luna was with her. Currently, the two young ladies were in Ginny's room. The guests were due to arrive at noon for lunch and to get to know each other. Ginny was quietly withdrawn in the corner beside Luna. Of the other Weasley children, only Bill and Charlie were there. The rest of the family were at their aunt Muriel's in an effort to keep the meeting as calm as possible.

Molly was cleaning up the kitchen and setting the table. Albus was nervously fidgeting about and Arthur was watching him. He had never seen Albus like this. So anxious and concerned.

Molly had made ham and cheese sandwiches, red potatoes, and assorted vegetables from her garden. In addition, she had a treacle tart in the oven. The place was less messy than normal and had the genuine warmth that only the Burrow possessed. Hopefully they would come hungry and ready for Molly's exuberant personality. There was a great deal riding on this meeting. A young lady's future and current quality of life would be impacted today.

There was a gentle knock on the front door. Arthur walked over welcome his guests into his home.

Arthur opened the door and saw two very interesting looking people. One was an elderly Native American dressed in casual but sturdy attire. His grey hair was pulled back, revealing a warm and open face. He was very old, but seemed to have the energy of a man half his age. He was slightly below average in height, maybe five foot seven. Arthur doubted the man had ever been tall, even in his youth. The man had an intelligent, but warm demeanor. No wonder he and Albus were friends.

The other was a young man about Ginny's age. He was slightly shorter than Ron and seemed slender, but also athletic. He had wild black hair and a calm demeanor about him. He also had the brightest emerald green eyes Arthur had ever seen. No, not the brightest he had ever seen. There was another who had eyes every bit as bright and vividly green. Lily Potter.

Instinctively, Arthur's eyes went to the boy's forehead. There on his forehead, slightly to the right, he could just make out an old and faded lightning bolt scar. It appeared to be a thin white line surrounded by tan skin. All of Magical Britain knew the terrible treatment Harry Potter had suffered at the hands of his relatives. The equally horrible fate that had befallen his godfather. It was common knowledge that the pair had left Britain and refused to return.

Yet, here he was. Harry Potter. Standing on his front porch. Arthur just stood there, staring.

The older Native American extended his hand, "Hello, you must be Arthur Weasley. My name is Dan Akee and this is Harry Black."

After shaking off his surprise, Arthur clasped the man's hand, and welcomed them both into his home. He shook Harry's as well, once the lad was inside. "Arthur Weasley, Arthur to my friends. Please, come in."

Harry smiled at the gentle man, "Thank you, Sir."

Once inside, Dan repeated his introduction, "Thank you for having us, my name is Dan Akee and this is Harry Black. You may know him as Harry Potter, so it's best to get that over with." Harry seemed to squirm in the spotlight as the other adults gasped and stared. He had a small animal carrier with him, which he sat down gently.

Molly came over and pulled him into a tight hug. "Welcome to the Burrow, Mr. Potter." She couldn't believe her eyes. Harry Potter was in her home!

The boy seemed slightly reserved and quiet, but responded warmly, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. All my friends call me Harry." He didn't correct her on the last name. He'd let Dan do that.

Bill and Charlie repeated the process and shook Harry's hand. They all seemed a bit amazed that he was there. They asked about the trip and where the two were staying. Upon hearing that they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, Mrs. Weasley insisted on having them stay at the Burrow. "It's no bother, Bill has a flat near Gringotts and Charlie is heading back to Romania tonight."

Dan warmed to her immediately, "Thank you, but if we stay, we insist on cooking at least one meal. Honestly, Harry doesn't handle all the stares and gasps he gets in the hotel very well."

And it was settled.

Ginny and Luna came down stairs and Introductions were made once more. Dan introduced Harry as "Harry Potter Black."

To which Harry responded with, "Or, just Harry." He had a nervous chuckle that seemed to reach his eyes before his mouth had even begun to smile.

Ginny looked ready to run and hide. Before she could think about bolting, Luna came up and linked arms with her.

The petite blonde girl spoke up, "Hello, Harry Black. Mr. Akee. My name is Luna Lovegood and this is Ginny Weasley." She had a faint smile on her face and a slightly unfocused look about her.

Harry gave a quick nod and said, "It's nice to meet you both. I'm looking forward to getting to know you. Both of you." Despite Harry's unassuming demeanor, he did not come across as shy. Just quiet.

Charlie came over and decided to 'evaluate' Harry. Ginny was his favorite sibling and he owed it to her to make sure this boy wasn't a creep. "So, Harry. How's it feel to be back in England? Bit different than the states, I would imagine."

Harry looked at Ginny's older brother. He wasn't tall, but he was very powerfully built. He seemed to be bold and strong, but also had a gentle demeanor.

Harry shrugged, "its wetter than Colorado. But it's the people that make you love a place, not the place itself." Looking at Charlie and the two girls, he asked, "Have any of you ever been to the States?"

Seeing them all shake their heads, he added, "I love most of the US, but especially Colorado and the Bayou. We travel across the country in our camp and see a lot of areas that many never encounter. I'd say England reminds me of the north east United States. Nice. Oh, and the accents here are sooo much better."

At that, Mrs. Weasley smiled. She also felt like it was the people that made a home what it was. Aside from the fame and notoriety, she took an immediate liking to the young man. Raised without a mother. Kind and unassuming. If he was a pet in the Magical Menagerie, she would have already paid for him. Something about the boy sent her maternal instincts into overdrive.

Suddenly, a loud growling was heard. Harry laughed softly and held his stomach. "Sorry. I can smell the ham sandwiches."

Dan laughed out loud, "Harry seems to always be a little hungry." They all laughed. To those present, especially Ginny and Luna, it was really a relief. Harry was just a normal boy.

Mrs. Weasley took that as her cue. "Let's continue this discussion at the table."

"Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I let my pet out to play outside? She's been stuck in a crate for hours."

"That would be fine, Harry." She was quite curious as to what was in the crate. A cat or small dog, perhaps.

Harry turned to the two girls, Harry asked, "Ginny, Luna, Have either of you ever seen a jackalope?" He slowly pulled his little friend out of the carrier.

They two girls both rushed over to see. Charlie loved magical creatures as well and joined the group.

**—Chimera Rising—**

Lunch was very nice. They talked about a number of topics before it turned to the month long adventure camp. Dumbledore asked Harry questions about his life in the states, especially around his experiences at Ilvermorney.

Harry was in the 'Thunderbird' house and loved exploring and seeing new things. He had journeyed to the Aztec and Mayan ruins and enjoyed spending time in the rain forest. He had also been to a few of the Inca ruins and had multiple trips to Machu Picchu. Harry shared that the ruins of Machu Picchu were one of the most peaceful places he had ever been. Second only to Sedona. The altitude took a bit of getting used to, but most people adjusted quickly.

When asked about school, and how he liked it, he gave an overview of the things he enjoyed most. How the houses were divided and what it was like to just go there on any given day. He admitted to occasionally getting into a little trouble, but never malicious. His house is the house of adventurers and explorers. Harry made a point to say that he never broke the rules on an expedition.

Dumbledore asked him if he ever got caught and Dan laughed.

Harry described his last detention. There was a meteor shower at three in the morning and he wanted to see it. Even more importantly, he wanted the first and second years to see it. He snuck out with a few other students and watched it for an hour. One of the younger students got caught, so Harry confessed to organizing the event.

After a moment, Harry added, "It was absolutely beautiful and I don't regret it one bit."

Luna shifted a moment and asked, "Did you lose points for your house?"

Harry smiled, "Yep. But I never bought into that 'point' garbage. I mean really, you get a few banners at the end of the year. Oh, and bragging rights. But what are you bragging about? Staying inside when you could have seen an amazing meteor shower? That's nothing to brag about about."

Ginny and Luna both laughed at that. Charlie looked like he had just heard something profound and Bill grinned and nodded.

Albus thought he saw a glimmer of James. By his admittedly short observation, Harry was two thirds Lily and one third James. No sign of James' arrogance, thank goodness. He could only hope the young man didn't have Lily's temper.

Dan also admitted to being perplexed by the point system and amazed that so many teenagers actually followed it. He made a point, however, that Harry had been grounded for the last month and forced to do extra chores on the ranch.

Harry just said, "Still worth it. You remember that meteor shower we saw at Yosemite? This one was better. And I got to share it with people who had never seen a meteor shower. Let alone an epic one." Thinking for a moment, he added, "Besides, I don't mind cleaning up after animals. People may lie and cheat, but animals are exactly what they present themselves to be."

Charlie nodded emphatically and said, "spot on!" The other adults seemed a bit saddened by his admission of trusting animals more than people.

Dan nodded and said,"good to know, next time you clean all the bathrooms." Albus had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. Dan was just plain fun.

Molly hated seeing Harry struggle with trust issues. So she changed the subject. "Harry, tell us about the houses at your school."

"Well, the Wampus house is made up of the more physical students. They tend to be athletic and more 'martial'. They always have the best dueling teams. They also tend to solve most of their problems as directly as possible. You know what I mean? Still, they're pretty fun. I like that they don't worry about what others think."

Luna chimed in, "Gryffindors." There were a few chuckles.

Bill was curious, "Are you on a dueling team, Harry?"

Harry shook his head a little, "No, I'm just not that great at curses or defense. About average I suppose. I'd rather be flying than fighting any old day. Besides, with Sirius Black as my father, everyone expects me to be a dueling prodigy. Kind of gets old. I'm more into ancient runes and transfiguration. Potions too, I suppose."

Dan added, "You could be excellent at defense. And you're already better than average, you just don't put in the extra time."

Harry shrugged and continued, "The Thunderbird house is my house. When you think Thunderbirds, you should also thing flying and freedom. We love traveling, hiking and exploring. You know, trying new things and just soaking in all that we can. We're not afraid to stand up for what we believe in, but we listen and draw our own opinions before we jump into conflict. I like to think we are the most open minded, but the Pukwudgies think they are too. Maybe we're just more open to new experiences."

Charlie rubbed his chin, "That could describe a few Hogwarts houses."

Harry agreed, "I'd say we're a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin. But not the bigoted Slytherins, I'm thinking about the ambitious ones. The planners and the goal oriented Slytherins. At least, that's what I've been told."

Some of the adults seemed to bristle at the thought of combining Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Albus nodded, "Slytherin house has a rich history. Merlin was a Slytherin. Unfortunately, some of the more recent members haven't done their reputation any favors."

Harry just shrugged, "The Pukwudgie house is the house of... healing, I guess. They really are open minded and kind. Make a friend of a Pukwudgie and you have a friend for life. They just don't make a stand very often." Thinking a minute, Harry added, "We'll, they do push for equal rights."

Arthur smiled, "Hufflepuff!"

Harry agreed, "Finally there's the Horned Serpents. They're the scholars and intellectuals. Kind of the opposite of Thunderbird. Always stuck in the library when they should just get out and see the world. I mean, really, what good is reading about life if you don't actually live it." Harry seemed to be less quiet than before.

"They act like they're so much smarter than the rest of us, but they can't even build a campfire! Most don't speak more than one language. They can tell you what a Mayan pyramid looks like, or what a 'qantu' smells like, but they'll never make the trip to actually see the pyramid or smell the qantu in it's native habitat. Oh, and Eeeeveryyyything is an intellectual game, but they focus so much on their brain they stop listening to their own heart. Their... intuition." Harry was now gesturing about with his hands. "I just want to get them out of their books and libraries and up on a broom. Or maybe out on a hike..."

Dan reached over and touched his arm. He gently said, "Harry..." He had obviously heard this rant before.

Harry stopped and calmed down. "Sorry. I sometimes get a little carried away."

Dan mumbled, "Wouldn't hurt you to spend a little more time in a library now and then."

Luna asked, "What's a qantu, Harry?"

Harry's eyes seemed to soften and his entire demeanor became calm. "The national flower of Peru. It was sacred to the Incas and was once used in coming of age ceremonies. Most people call it 'cantuta', but I like to use the Quechua name, 'qantu'."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle. "You are so like your mother."

He may not have meant to say it out loud, but the effect was instant. Harry seemed a bit sad and withdrawn. Dan winced and gave a pained and annoyed look at his old friend. Albus immediately regretted his words and the pain they caused.

Molly decided that changing the topic was, once again, the best tactic. Noting Harry's love for travel and adventure, she asked Bill to share stories of his recent expeditions. The whole table became enraptured with the stories Bill shared. All thoughts of his mother and his loss were forgotten and Harry asked many questions. His interest was obvious in exploring American ruins, especially the Central and South American ruins. Bill said he would call Harry if he ever went to the Americas on a dig. Dan reminded Harry that he was still in school.

Finally, the conversation turned to the camp.

Dan kicked it off, "Over the course of five weeks, the 'adventurers' will explore much of North America. They start in Colorado and journey to Yellowstone National Park, The Grand Canyon, Grand Teton National Park, The Louisiana Bayou, and Yosemite National Park. In that time we'll hike, canoe, ride horses, fish and live off the land… to a degree. Food will be brought along as well, since sometimes the rations get a little low." Dan looked straight at Moody and said, "We don't go hungry." To which Harry laughed and Dan was forced to add, "Harry's always hungry, but the rest of us aren't."

Dan went on to explain the nutrition supplements they pack. "We also bring 'wizard bars' for energy while hiking. They're like muggle energy bars, but incorporate a moderate dose of a basic nutrition potion. We used to make 'em ourselves, but it's easier to just buy 'em."

Bill broke in and added, "Gringotts uses Wizard bars on expeditions. They're safe and nutritious. They even taste alright."

"Safety is important." Dan added. "In addition to food, we always have three medical emergency portkeys. I'll add that we have never had to use one. We always travel with medicinal potions, and I'm a certified youth counselor and medic. Harry is one youth councilor and I'll pick a female councilor as well."

That seemed to resonate well with Molly.

Dan proceeded, "We make a point to avoid any areas where there is danger or the possibility of danger. The areas we operate in are well regarded and quite safe. About half are national parks, the others are well established and safe."

Arthur asked a difficult question, "What's the cost of the camp?" He had obviously been concerned, but didn't want to show it.

Dan smiled and said, "We primarily ask adventurers to come willing to share and grow and heal. Every attendee for the 'healing' adventure has an angel sponsor and all costs are covered. We ask our students to bring only personal essentials. All outerwear clothes and equipment are provided. Familiars are, of course, welcome. As long as they can keep up or be easily carried."

Molly asked, "What about the sleeping arrangements?"

Dan smiled. This was a common question. "The Boys and the Girls have separate sections of the tent and an alarm is present in case we have any… explorers." Albus chuckled at that. He knew exactly how hard it was to keep teenagers apart. Dan had addressed this so many times he was on auto pilot. "Further, each section will have a youth councilor to deal with any sudden issues. Homesickness, stomachs pains, simple things. Anything more serious, and they come get me."

Harry added, "Some adventurers come back years later and help with other groups. It's like a reunion expedition." Dan laughed at that.

As lunch wrapped up, Mrs. Weasley brought out a treacle tart. Harry had never had it before, but went absolutely crazy over it from the first bite.

While they ate, Dan talked about the wards they use at the camp site to keep away wild animals, muggles, insects and general trouble makers. Harry sadly discussed how they used to go to Central America, but a few unsavory groups moved in had made it too risky to continue. Better safe, than sorry.

Charlie knew a bit about the Americas and the Rocky Mountains in particular. "Do you ever have a problem with rattlesnakes or bears?"

Dan shook his head, "No, when we set up camp, the bears are repelled by the wards and the snakes are too. When we're hiking, we avoid most areas where bears would travel. As for snakes, well, Harry usually takes care of that."

Albus looked at Harry and asked, "How do you deal with snakes, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "If we see any, I just ask them to stay away." He was obviously uncomfortable.

Dan read the sudden alarm in the room. "Harry has the same gift as the founder of Ilvermorney, Isolt Sayre. He's a parselmouth. Harry, do you want to share?"

Harry looked cornered and was quiet for a minute. Resolving himself, he told a bit of his story. "When my godfather rescued me, I was a mess. For a long time I didn't speak and I couldn't sleep unless I was in a closet. Or cupboard… I think that's what you call it over here. I was certain I would be beaten if I came out. When I finally started talking, it was to a scarlet king snake. Her name is Ruby." Harry was still looking at his plate. "Once I opened up to Ruby, Dan was able to get me to open up to Sirius. Then the healing began. For both of us."

Ginny was looking at her plate too. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Harry looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, the lunch was excellent. Mr. Weasley, do you mind if I go outside and check on my jackalope?" It was clear how embarrassed Harry was.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Certainly. Ginny, why don't you and Luna show Harry the grounds?" At that, the three youngsters went outside.

They were quiet for a while, then Luna broke the silence with, "I think it was very brave of you to share that, Harry."

Harry looked over at Luna and said, "Thank you Luna. I always share at camp, but it felt different in a dining room. I think Dan set me up to talk about the parselmouth thing." He looked over at Ginny, who was a bit embarrassed herself. "I'm sorry, Ginny. That's absolutely not how I would have liked to have told you."

Ginny just nodded.

Harry took a chance, "Would you like to talk? In parseltounge?"

A very long moment went by. Then she said, §"Are you really a Parselmouth"§?

Harry nodded, §"I am. It's easy to whisper in Parseltongue. I frequently wonder if that's why I got stuck in the habit of using it. So my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't hear me. So they wouldn't... hurt me."§

Ginny just stared at him, then nodded. She understood what he said. It was odd. It sounded like English, but she could tell it wasn't. She also understood how hard it was for him to share as much. Like everyone in Britain, she had heard the story about Harry, and the muggles that abused him. It was so hard to imagine feeling scared and alone, even when you're at home. Surrounded by family, but treated like you were hated.

Harry went for broke, §"So, do you guys fly brooms around here? It looks like you have a quidditch pitch over there in the side yard."§

Ginny slowly opened up and spoke a bit more. In parseltongue, § "We all love quidditch. Flying is something we all do. Kind of a family passion."§ She hadn't said much, but her voice was a bit raw from not being used enough. When she was done, she was done.

When Ginny grew silent, Luna asked, "Can I share my story?"

Harry nodded, wondering what Luna would share. His jackalope, Chestnut, hopped over and sat on Luna's lap. Harry was surprised and a little impressed. Chestnut usually avoids physical contact with most people.

Luna opened up and talked about how her mother had been killed in front of her. How much she misses her, especially at night. How her father frequently has panic attacks and how she worries what happens to him when she isn't home. She shared how she is frequently bullied in school and has to pretend not to care. She showed her butterbeer cap necklace and explained how it was the last gift her mum gave her. How it was her prize possession. She frequently worries that someone will steal it at school, just for spite. She was rhythmically petting Chestnut. After talking for maybe twenty minutes, she realized she was crying.

Ginny took her hand and whispered, "Its ok, Luna." She had said it in English.

Ginny's voice was a bit rough, but it was clear. Harry noted that her friend's grief had pulled her through. Similar to how Sirius had for him. Harry knew from personal experience, it wouldn't help to push it. Some things couldn't be forced.

Without thinking, Harry blurred out an offer, "Luna, would you like to come to the adventure camp, too?" Seeing how close the two girls were, it just made sense. Ginny would open up better with her friend around and it sounded like Luna could use a bit of healing herself.

The dreamy girl suddenly came into sharp focus and emphatically stated, "I'd love to!"

**—Chimera Rising—**

When the kids came back inside, it was clear the adults were still discussing the camp. Ginny walked over to her parents and whispered, in English, "I'd like to go."

That sealed it. While the Weasleys were having a spontaneous family celebration over Ginny speaking English for the first time in over a year, Harry took Luna's hand and led her to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, I'd like to invite Luna to come along as well. Can you help arrange for someone to check on her dad while she's away?"

Albus looked down at the young girl and suddenly realized she had been traumatized too. Her mother had been killed right before her eyes. Maybe this camp would help her heal and become more grounded in reality. To trust people more. Then he had a thought. What about Neville Longbottom? That boy could desperately use confidence! His grandmother couldn't possibly object to an adventure camp with Harry Potter. And maybe, if Harry made friends at Hogwarts…

"I'll see what I can do, Mr. Potter." Realizing his mistake, "Forgive me, Mr. _Black_." Those beautiful emerald eyes. Breaking his heart. Would he ever be free? What are thinking now Gellert?

Dan retrieved their luggage from the Leaky Cauldron while Harry explored the property with the two girls. Eventually, they went broom riding and Harry got to show his skills. Ginny was pretty good too. Harry made the Thunderbird quidditch team in his second year as a seeker. While he didn't like to brag, he was arguably the best flier at Ilvermorny. There were a couple sixth years who could possibly give him a run for him money, they had the moves, but not his arial _instincts_.

After about an hour, they came inside for snacks.

Ginny talked a little more, but was mostly quiet. It takes time. Dan retrieved Harry's king snake, Ruby, from the hotel and Harry was considering to leaving her with Ginny if they got along. Ruby helped him and she said before the trip that she wanted to help Ginny too. She was an uncommonly intelligent and thoughtful snake. When he took her out of her aquarium, the room was silent. Harry introduced her around and offered to let Ginny hold her.

Ginny seemed hesitant, but Ruby spoke to her, _§"its ok 'fire hair', I won't bite."§_ That was all the encouragement Ginny needed.

Seeing the room was apprehensive, Harry spoke up, "Ruby is a scarlet king snake. In addition to being beautiful, she's a good listener. She helped me when I was having difficulty speaking. She's not venomous." Thinking a moment, he added, "You don't have an owl, do you?"

Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "We do, Harry. But we'll make sure Ruby is safe while you're here."

Dumbledore approached Dan, "Dan, would you have room for one other 'adventurer'? I have a student that has had a rough time. He could use it badly."

Dan noted pained Albus looked, "We can add another, as long as there is a need. Who is it Albus? We only put students in need of healing on the 'healing' adventure."

Albus looked a bit sad for a moment as said, "Neville Longbottom. His parents…" Dan held up his hand, stopping him.

"I know about that. He's welcome. Any others? I can fit one more."

Albus considered Susan Bones… but she was well adjusted. "I'll ask a few of the heads of house… but, I can't think of anyone else."

Dan nodded. "Well, let me know if you have any others. I'll send an invitation, but I'll ask you to reach out and follow up." Pausing, Dan then added, "On another topic, if you're free over the winter holiday, I'd love to take you ice fishing. Harry, and I do it every year. It's amazing. Sirius can't sit still long enough to catch a fish in a bucket."

Albus just smiled. Sirius is still the same wild boy. Albus knew he'd never be off long enough for ice fishing. Still, it would be nice. "Once I retire, I'll take you up on that offer." Dan was one of the few people Albus ever felt relaxed around. It would be fun to escape.

Dan then wrote up formal invitations to Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood, for their children to attend the coming adventure camp. If they came along, they would actually have a pretty good group. Throw in Harry, and you are at four 'adventurers'. One more female youth councilor and they had five. When it came to 'Healing' adventures, he liked having no less than four adventurers. Six adventurers at most. Preferably, with a relatively balanced ratio of boys and girls. But thats not a requirement.

All the children had experienced trauma and loss. Since this was turning into a Hogwarts group, he offered to possibly add a Scottish leg in their Journey. One that camped on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Albus readily agreed, and offered to give the 'adventurers' a guided tour of the Hogwarts grounds. Especially safe areas of the forest and the lake. He expressed hope that they could meet the merpeople and the centaurs. Maybe even a round of Hippogriff riding.

As Albus considered the offer, he wondered if Dan could convince Sirius to join in for the final leg. Perhaps, Sirius would finally forgive him and return to his home in Britain.

With Harry.

**—Chimera Rising—**

Dan planned to go with Albus and speak with Luna's father, correctly assuming the man would have questions. Luna packed up her things and said her goodbyes to Ginny. On her part, Ginny just said 'Bye". But her eyes were full of happiness and hope. Luna hugged Harry and walked to the door. Harry's jackalope leapt over and stayed with her.

Harry called over to his little friend, "Chestnut, Luna has to go home now. Come here girl." But Chestnut refused to leave Luna's side. Slowly, Harry began to realize what had happened. She had apparently bonded with the tiny girl.

Harry smiled, but it was obvious that he was saddened at the idea of losing his friend. "I think she wants to stay with you, Luna. Do you have a familiar?"

Luna looked guilty and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry." She then quietly added, "No, I don't have a familiar."

Harry reached down and hugged Chestnut. "Well, I think you do now. She'll be a good friend. Someone who will stay by your side."

Harry was disappointed and sad to see his friend go. "I'll give you the food I brought and send you some books on caring for jackalopes. They really are some of the most amazing animals. They shed their antlers every year. Make sure you keep them, they have magical properties and can be used in wands. Oh, they can disappear when you aren't watching them. Innate magic. And be careful, they like pranks."

"Thank you, Harry." Luna was both overjoyed at having bonded to such an amazing creature and sad at separating her from Harry.

Looking at the small girl, Dan gently addressed her, "She'll need about an hour or so of exercise per day. She can use a litter box, like a cat. Unlike rabbits, jackalopes are omnivores. You can feed them dog food as long as you supplement it with vegetables. Avoid breads and grains, unless you like cleaning floors. Don't let her sleep with you. Chestnut is incredibly affectionate, so she'll try. Don't let her. Her antlers are sharp and you'll need bandages if you do. We can ship her bed to you. Really, it's just a padded puppy bed sold at most pet supply shops. She likes it small and cozy."

Luna nodded. Then she hugged Harry again and assured him, "I'll love her forever, Harry. Thank you."

Harry smiled, somewhat sadly, "Your welcome, Luna. I know you'll be happy together." Squatting down to his little friend he rubbed her fur and said, "Chestnut, take care of Luna. I guess I'll see you both again in July.", and he carefully kissed the little jackalope between the antlers. Dan had already brought over the carrier and the food.

Dan then embraced Harry and whispered, "I'm proud of you, Harry. I know that was hard." He noted that Albus was watching intently.

Dan then departed with Albus and Luna to see her father, leaving Harry with the Weasley family. Molly ached to soothe the sad boy. She quickly prepared another treacle tart so they could have it for dinner. Ginny exchanged a look with her mother and started making brownies. Ruby was wrapped around her neck whispering to her. Encouraging her.

Harry asked Bill to share more on curse-breaking. He thought it sounded like an amazing career. Bill thought Harry was a natural and offered to correspond with him and give guidance, if Harry wanted to go that route. Harry knew his family, on the Potter side, was deeply ingrained in the field and he expressed real interest. Bill and Harry were very similar in their desire to explore and journey around the world.

Charlie just watched and observed. Harry seemed to mesh well with the family. He had watched Harry flying with Ginny and noted that his skills on the broom were quite good. He wasn't surprised to learn Harry was a seeker. The parselmouth element made him nervous, but he had to admit that Harry got through to Ginny. It probably helped that Ginny was a huge Harry Potter fan. The boy acted nothing like the way he was portrayed in the books.

When the other brothers returned from Aunt Muriel's, they had an impromptu game of quidditch. It was good fun. Harry somehow managed to beat Charlie to the snitch, which surprised everyone. Charlie was one of the best seekers out of Hogwarts in recent years.

Harry did notice something odd, Ginny didn't have her own broom. She was the best flier of the bunch. It seemed odd. Maybe they didn't want her flying...

Coming inside the Burrow, the group was fed by Mrs. Weasley. Ron out-ate Harry by a wide margin. The boy could really pack in the food. While they ate, the twins wanted to hear more about Ilvermorny. Basically, they wanted to know what a person could get away with if you were up to no good.

Harry shared a couple of his adventures at Ilvermorny with dramatic flair. He admitted to frequent adventures where he would sneak out at night and exploring the grounds. The pukwudgie keepers were tough to avoid, but that just made it more of a challenge.

Quidditch was something he admitted to enjoying, but only because he loved to fly. When he found out how much more serious they were about it at Hogwarts he was shocked. Six hours of practice a week was all he was willing to give it. Harry also opened up about his father being a prankster at Hogwarts and part of a group known as the Marauders. His adopted dad was too. James was 'Prongs' and Sirius was 'Padfoot'. Remus Lupin was 'Mooney' and Peter Pettigrew was 'Wormtail'. Apparently, they caused a lot of mischief. The twins seemed to grow quiet and contemplative when Harry talked about the marauders. They were surprised to learn that Lupin was a Marauder. Harry noted that and filed it away.

Feeling left out, Ron challenged Harry to a game of chess. While playing, Ron told him about some of the rising fourth years. Apparently, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor was the top student of their year. Closely followed by Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein in Ravenclaw, Daphne Greengrass in Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy, also in Slytherin. He shared that they never had a defense against the dark arts instructor for more than a year. Last year's teacher was none other than Remus Lupin, and he turned out to be a werewolf! The match ended in a stalemate.

Percy was a bit standoffish, but that seemed normal for him. He was, however, very glad to hear Ginny had spoken. Percy asked Harry if he ever wanted to come to Hogwarts and Harry shrugged saying he was happy where he was, but you never know. The kids all shared their adventures and experiences at Hogwarts. By the end, Harry admitted that he was considering asking Sirius if he could study abroad for a year, but his dad didn't trust Dumbledore. He also hated Remus for abandoning them both.

Bill spoke up and asked a delicate question, "You had a pretty rough go of it, Harry. Do you hold any grudges?"

He asked it delicately, but Harry noted a deliberate effort to seem casual with it. Too much effort. It was a pivotal question.

Harry considered a moment before answering, "Well, maybe against Pettigrew. I don't really want anything to do with Remus Lupin, he could have visited Sirius, but he didn't. I don't hate him, I just don't want to see him." Pausing a moment, he added, "Dumbledore let Sirius down the worst, but the man has tried hard enough… It's odd. Sirius hates Dumbledore for what happened to me, and I'm bothered about what happened to Sirius. But he does try. Dumbledore, that is. Not Remus Lupin. And Dan really likes Dumbledore… so I'll forgive him. Life's too short to hold grudges."

Arthur Weasley smiled and said, "That's very kind of you, Harry."

Harry just shrugged. He noticed Bill seemed conflicted about the answer. Harry added, "Well, I'm no saint. if Peter Pettigrew were here now, I'd kill him with my own two hands. I'm not that kind." Bill actually seemed to relax a bit.

Everything was suddenly quiet. Ron asked, "What about the Dursleys? What they did to you?"

Ginny actually spoke up and shouted, "Ron!" She was horrified Ron would bring that up. Still, good that she spoke. In English.

Harry sat back in his chair. "I don't know. They're dead now, so it doesn't matter. Vernon was killed in prison and Petunia took her own life. I try not to think about them." Taking a breath, he added, "I did for a while. Years, actually. But Dan and a few other Navajo elders helped me through it. I mean, they're dead, right? I can hate what they did, but hating them seems pointless. Still, I found out later that my parents bought their house for them." Harry scoffed.

It was clear to everyone that Harry still thought about it from time to time. But he wasn't done.

"The worst part is, everyone knows what happened. The pictures are still circulated. One Horned Serpent jerk actually distributed copies before a match. Just to throw me off. Thank god I'm not as famous in the states as I am here. You should have seen the way people acted at the Leaky Cauldron when they found out who I was." After a short silence, he said, "So, to answer Percy's question again, no, I don't see myself coming back here. The looks of pity... it's just too much to handle. Maybe Castelobruxo in South America or Uagadou in Africa, but not here. There's just too much baggage."

At that point, they all realized Dan and Dumbledore had returned. Both men had apparently been listening to Harry's comments. Dumbledore seemed especially sad.

Albus just couldn't keep quiet. "Harry, it's just the shock of seeing you. After a very short period, everyone would adjust. If you ever wish to spend a year abroad, I can assure you, Hogwarts will welcome you."

Harry politely nodded. Albus noted his cheeks were slightly red and he seemed embarrassed to have said as much as he did. The idea that a student would distribute photographs of abuse was terrible. But he knew that kind of thing happens. Draco Malfoy would likely do something similar if it helped him. He did something similar to Ginevra, purely for enjoyment.

Harry noticed that Dan and Albus had a shy looking boy with them. They introduced him as Neville Longbottom. He looked timid and kind of soft. Apparently, the trip to see Xenophilius was a success and they decided to visit Augusta. That had gone well also and Neville was in. Xenophilius would actually be staying in Colorado with Sirius and exploring the mountains to see some of the native animals. He especially wanted to see a Wampus cat.

Harry introduced himself to Neville and explained a bit about the adventures they would go on. Neville seemed nervous, but Harry assured him it would be fun. He noted that Ron ignored the boy. Fortunately, Ron was not coming on the adventure.

The conversation turned back to sports and Harry admitted the states don't have a competitive international quidditch team. Still, the fun was in watching and camping around the games. In the states, they call it 'tail-gating'.

The group settled in for dinner and Molly served chicken, roasted potatoes and veggies from the garden. Dessert was the second treacle tart Molly had prepared earlier. The dinner was loud and chaotic, but warm and welcoming. Harry sat next to Neville and listened to him talk around herbology and his greenhouse. Harry discussed different plants he had seen in his travels and a few they might see in Yosemite. As they wrapped up dinner, Bill and Charlie left for the night.

Harry and Dan insisted on cleaning up. They also promised a grand breakfast the next day. Harry made sure they knew it was mostly just bacon and eggs. Dan always thought bacon and eggs was a grand breakfast.

Ginny and Ruby were getting along very well. She was speaking in parseltongue more frequently and Harry would occasionally chime in. Or 'hiss in', to be more accurate. All part of the process. Get her used to talking, then transition to English.

Dan had warned the Weasley parents not to push her. Let Ginny speak when and how she wanted. Ruby knew how to get Harry to speak English and she would help Ginny. He asked the Weasleys if they wanted to keep Ruby until the adventure camp. Ginny nodded emphatically and they agreed.

Soon, the evening was wrapping up. Neville was escorted home by Dumbledore, but Harry promised to write him. Harry noted that Neville seemed surprised that he wanted to stay in touch. Dumbledore, on the other hand seemed happy about it.

Harry entertained Ron and the twins with stories Sirius had shared with him. Marauder exploits from years ago. He talked about how they fought deatheater wannabes and protected muggleborns. How a lot of their pranks were part of the protection.

The Weasleys shared a few of their own stories. How they terrorize Filch and the Slytherins. Their plans to target Malfoy for spreading rumors about Ginny.

As the evening broke up, Harry went to 'his' room and saw a note. The message was simple:

_Quidditch Pitch_

_2AM_

**—Chimera Rising—**

Harry arrive at the pitch with three minutes to spare. He has notices the creaky stair step immediately and avoided it with ease. He set up a simple proximity ward that would silently alert him if anyone approached. And he waited.

He heard one twin approaching from the left and the other approaching from the right. No need for the ward. These two were nowhere near stealthy enough.

Harry turned and looked at each of them. "What's with the flanking approach."

"Nice one, Harry. Not only did you avoid the creaky step..."

"But you caught us as well."

Harry noted they were alternating sentences. Must be a twin thing. Did they have to practice?

"So, Harry. Lets negotiate a bit..."

"For something you want."

Harry suspected where this was headed. "What do you have in mind?"

One of them pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Only a certain map."

"So, what's it worth to you?"

Harry played along, "Is that the map? Can I see it?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

...

**—Chimera Rising—**

The next morning, Harry and Dan prepared breakfast for the family, as promised. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and shredded potatoes, aka hash browns. Dan and Harry had to go to Gringotts and then back to the States. Harry did have time for one more game of Chess against Ron. They were well matched and the game ended in a stalemate. Harry vowed to play via correspondence.

Harry did warn her about Owls. He'd miss Ruby, but she would be a huge help to Ginny. He missed Chestnut too, but she'd be happy with Luna. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little sad. Losing Chestnut was not planned and it hurt more than he let on.

Harry took his broom out of his trunk. "Ginny, I'm grounded from flying, thanks to my 'meteor storm party'. If you'd like to keep my broom and bring it back to me in July, I'd be ok with that. It's an American broom from the Viper Broom company in the states. It's a quidditch broom and popular with the North and South American teams. It's a pro level broom, but you seem like a natural." Harry looked at her parents and asked, "Do you guys mind? I can't use it until the end of August."

Ron interrupted, "Merlins balls! That's a Viper 'Rattlesnake'! The Yanks made it to compete with the Nimbus 2000." The boy was practically salivating. The twins seemed more interested in the 'Meteor Storm Party'. Molly shrieked something at Ron. Saying 'Merlin's balls' was a bit extreme.

Harry was impressed Ron had heard of it. "I think it's closer to the Clean Sweep nine. Good all around performer. Really good speed, but accelerates slightly slower than the Nimbus, still, it has more stability. The rattlesnake is the all around performer in the line."

Arthur Weasley seemed hesitant, "I don't know, Harry. That looks pretty fast."

Dan spoke up, "He's not riding it. Especially not after bragging about sneaking out and lookin at the stars. Besides, he has another broom back in Colorado. Sirius won some racing broom in a tournament. Just be careful, young lady. It's a professional level broom."

Harry added, "Ginny can handle it. She's really good." Ginny blushed a deep scarlet under the compliment. Ruby whispered to her that she was proud.

After breakfast, they said their goodbyes and departed. Harry promised to write and stay in touch. Dan had to 'crack the whip' to get Harry moving, but everyone seemed happy. The two men walked to the road and summoned the Knight Bus. Climbing aboard, they paid the fee and declared their stop, 'Godric's Hollow'.

**—Chimera Rising—**

**Until I wrap up another story, this will be a monthly update, but the chapters will hopefully be worth the wait. Once I am back to two stories, I'll alternate each week again.**

**Parselmouth – I am going with Parselmouth ability as something that can be imprinted on speakers. Tom Riddle inherited it, Ginny absorbed it after nearly being consumed by Riddle, and Harry absorbed it from his Horcrux. In this story, it as something that varies in power. Riddle was the most powerful as he was a natural Parselmouth. Snakes 'seek him out' and were compelled to obey him. They are drawn to him. Ginny and Harry don't have the unnatural attraction, just the ability to speak and understand with a very mild compulsion. We'll call it 'Parselmouth Lite'**

**Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Opening Moves

**JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter and all the Supporting characters from that universe.**

**Note: I re-wrote Chapter 4, adding a great deal more detail. the basics of the story don't change, but I definitely made it a better chapter. I highly recommend re-reading. if you'd prefer not to, thats ok. Like I said, the story is basically the same.**

**One section from chapter 4 was pulled into chapter 5 and expanded. overall, about 8K words were added in the refining. Those of you who read the earlier chapter 4 may have a bit of Deja vu, but the details are better.**

**in the last chapter, Dan Akee (aka Lycoris Black) and Harry went to the Burrow to convince Ginny Weasley to attend a camp for youths who had experienced trauma. Along the way, they convinced Luna and Neville to also attend.**

—**Chimera Rising—**

_"Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness.  
Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness.  
__Thereby, you can be the director of the opponent's fate."_

**– Sun Tzu**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Opening Moves.**

**12 Grimmauld Place  
London, England  
Black Family Home  
November 22, 1984**

Arcturus was in his study, sitting in his leather wingback chair. He was quietly brooding while nursing a glass of firewhiskey. The last two weeks had been tumultuous. There was a significant amount of anger and hostility circulating about the house. Far more than was warranted. Something was off. Wallburga had been sent on a twelve month 'world tour' before Lycoris broke Sirius out of prison. That was one less headache at least. Everyone was on edge. Even he had lost his temper multiple times, usually over nothing of consequence. And the nightmares!

It was time to put his house in order. At one time, he had designated Sirius to be his heir. The man was magically gifted, witty, and incredibly charismatic. But now he was having second thoughts. Not only had the man been openly rebellious in his youth, but he also never made a secret of his contempt for the family. Once, Arcturus thought he was just trying to fit into being a Gryffindor, but then the boy ran off to live with the Potters. Dorea insisted he was a solid candidate and could be steered back, so he held his hand.

But now? Sirius couldn't sleep through the night without waking up, screaming about dementors. Treatment could be made and even a recovery, but was he just wasting his time? His heir needed to be more than just magically powerful and charismatic. The next Lord Black would also need to be cunning and in control. He needed a ruthless heir who could get things done. Charisma was a plus, but it wouldn't save the family if another dark lord appeared. Arcturus doubted Sirius would ever be cunning and ruthless.

The Malfoy brat pranced around like a peacock, but at least he was ambitious. He also seemed sufficiently powerful magically. He was smart. But cunning? Hard to tell at four years old, but he seemed to fall back on simple threats when he wanted something. At least that bastard Lucius was subtle and cunning… Perhaps Draco could grow into a more cunning youth, but he hadn't shown any signs of that kind of behavior. So eager to please his parents. Quite frankly, he was a Malfoy, not a Black.

Lycoris' grandson showed evidence of being magically gifted. The boy was cunning, you could see it in his eye. Were all abused children cunning? He occasionally demonstrated a terrible temper. And yet, he refused to speak. It seemed odd that such a frightened looking boy could show such depths of anger. One moment he was short tempered. The next moment, he hid in cupboards and quaked in fear. Fear could be turned into wariness and ambition, but would it be enough? Was he a survivor? Maybe that was the root of it. Could he survive in the midst of adversity? Arcturus doubted Sirius could. The Malfoy brat certainly couldn't. Could the Potter boy?

Still, there was something about the boy that just made him want to strike out. Just being in his presence was enough to be on edge. And it wasn't just him. The whole house seemed to be worse when the brat was around. Lycoris actually struck Kreacher when the elf commented on Hardrian wetting the bed. It didn't help that Kreacher hated the child and made no effort to hide his feelings. Still, in all his years, he'd never seen Lycoris out of control. What was it about that boy?

It was time for Arcturus to get a second opinion. "Kreacher!"

The miserable elf appeared before him. "How can Kreacher serve master?"

"The Potter boy, something about him is... off. I want you to watch and observe how others behave around him. I'll summon you back in a week for your analysis. Tell no one! Is that clear?"

"Yes, master. Kreacher watches boy-locket for master." He then bowed and prepared to apparate away.

Arctutus held up his hand, "Kreacher!" the aged elf stopped and looked at his master. Arcturus continued, "Why do you call him 'boy-locket'? This isn't the first time you've said something along those lines…"

"Filthy boy is same magic as cursed locket." Kreacher said with a massive level of contempt and disgust. There was no denying how Kreacher felt about Harry. It was not good.

"What locket, Kreacher?" Arcturus sensed he was onto something. But what?

Kreacher huffed, then croaked out, "Locket master Regulus gives Kreacher to destroy. Filthy locket. Filthy boy." Arcturus had never seen Kreacher speak ill of a family member. And Hadrian was definitely a family member.

"Kreacher, what locket is this? When did Regulus give it to you?" Arcturus had been fond of Regulus, but he distanced himself when the boy was marked. He was a Black, and he took the mark of a servant! Weak little failure. At least Sirius never bent his knee to another.

"Master Regulus betrayed the Dark Lord, sought to kill him. Master says locket is key. The boy is like locket. Filthy boy who sleeps in cupboard."

"Kreacher, did you destroy the locket?" Arcturus was suddenly getting a chill. What the hell was the locket and how did it match up with the Potter boy?

Kreacher scrunched up his face in pain, then shook his head, "Kreacher tried, but locket cannot be destroyed! Kreacher failed master Regulus!"

Pieces were falling in place. "Kreacher, bring me the Locket." Seeing hesitation he barked out, "NOW!"

Within the span of three seconds, Kreacher appeared holding the locket. It was beautiful, but old. It was octagonal in shape, but taller than it was wide. It was predominantly green but with silver edging. On the cover of the locket was a pattern of diamonds in the shape of an 'S'. Arcturus knew it immediately, the locket of Slytherin. Lost for ages.

Reaching out, he took it in his hand and felt a sudden darkness to it. A maliciousness that was hard to describe. He placed it on his desk and examined it. What on earth could it be?

"Kreacher, you say Regulus commanded you to destroy this?" It seemed odd that Regulus would command a priceless artifact to be destroyed.

Kreacher nodded. His hideous face was downcast in shame. "Master Regulus' last command was destroy filthy locket. Then the Dark Lord could die. But Kreacher failed. Kreacher tried everything… but locket cannot be destroyed."

Arcturus peered at the device. Why couldn't Kreacher destroy the locket? House elves could actually summon forth powerful magic at the request of their family. Kreacher was quite powerful and served a powerful family. Destroying a locket should be well within his ability.

"Kreacher, tell me once more, why did Regulus want you to destroy the locket?"

Looking down cast and defeated, Kreacher quietly croaked out, "Master Regulus says to kill the Dark Lord, we must destroy the locket."

Suddenly, Arcturus' eyes grew wide. A horcrux! It must be. But that would mean, the boy was also… No, even Voldemort wouldn't… More than one horcrux? That is insanity! But, it made sense. If he knew his first horcrux had been stolen, he would want a replacement. He must have gone to the Potters with the intent of making a second horcrux, because he thought his first was destroyed! That must be it! And somehow, he turned the Potter boy into a…

Could that be it? A horcrux creation gone wrong had destroyed the dark lord? But, if he now has two horcruxes, that means he's not really dead! This is only a temporary respite! All the pain and loss that monster brought… And no one knows he is safe from death. Ready to return at a moment's notice. Placing the locket in a desk drawer, he locked it magically and warded it to the best of his ability.

Looking at his elf, he considered killing him to ensure the secret remained safe, but decided to just command silence. "Kreacher, tell no one about this. Do you understand? No one must know!"

The wretched elf obediently nodded.

Arcturus had been through the Black library, focusing on any and all mention of what a horcrux is, how they are created, and how to destroy. The more he read, the worse he felt. Creation involved murdering an innocent. That fit. A ritual was required to prepare the creator and the receiver. The boy hadn't been prepared as a standard horcrux would have been. That may explain why he hadn't been overwhelmed… yet. Still, the horcrux was active, as evidenced by the feelings of maliciousness and hostility. Proximity to the locket was likely strengthening the horcrux in the boy. It was only a matter of time.

According to his research, there were three main methods to destroy a horcrux. Basilisk poison, fiendfyre, and the killing curse were the only proven means of destruction. Basilisk poison is extremely rare, he didn't have any on hand and wasn't sure where to get any. Fiendfyre is too destructive and could escape and destroy everything in an adjacent area. Far too risky. That left the killing curse as the only viable solution. He'd test it on the locket first.

Lycoris was with the Potter boy, likely coddling him. Good. Let her give him all the love she could. His fate was not something he wanted to dwell on. He returned to his study and opened the drawer. He levitated the locket into a small sack and carried it into the ritual room in the basement. In the center of the stone floor, he took chalk and created a protective circle. He then tied the wards to the circle to keep the malicious energy contained. No malicious magic could easily escape that circle as long as the wards were feeding it. Still, he knew he was in uncharted waters.

Standing outside the circle, he levitated the sack and tipped it over. The locket seemed to resist falling out of the sack, almost sticking to the inside. With a few twitches of his wand, Arcturus eventually shook free, causing it to land near the center of the circle Arcturus had drawn.

Arcturus reinforced the protections of the room and checked the circle once more. All was ready. Holding his wand, he aimed it at the horcrux and said "Avada Kedavra!" A green light flashed out of the wand and toward the locket. Striking the object, a terrible scream sounded, followed by the billowing of black smoke. The smoke filled the space inside the circle, but could not escape. Not that it would matter if it did. It was, after all, just the dying remnant of a failed dark lord. In less than five seconds, the smoke had cleared.

One tome in the Black library had identified a charm that could detect a horcrux. With a swift wand movement, Arcturus tested the area. It was clear. "Kreacher!"

The elf appeared. He quickly turned to the locket and gasped. "Master has killed the locket!" He broke into a revolting smile and repeated himself "Master has killed the locket! Master has killed the locket!" He was practically dancing now. That was confirmation enough for Arcturus.

"Thank you, Kreacher." That was the confirmation he wanted. Arcturus walked over to the vile object and picked it up. This was Salazar Slytherin's locket! Now that it had been 'purged', he thought it was quite beautiful. "Kreacher, take this to the Black family vault."

**—Chimera Rising—**

**12 Grimmauld Place  
****London, ****England  
****Black Family Home  
****December 2, 1984**

Arcturus sent Lycoris to North America to locate a suitable healer for Sirius and the boy. She had been hesitant to leave her grandson behind, but Arcturus convinced her the timing was right. He stressed the urgency in treatment and warned her that putting off the healing would be a mistake. He and Kreacher would care for the child. Sirius could help when he was lucid. She apparently had contacts within the Native American tribes that she trusted to help with her grandchild and Sirius. But before they could be healed, she'd have to arrange for accommodation and transportation.

Arcturus knew he had one week to do what had to be done. He really only needed fifteen minutes. Sirius loved to help watch the child, the man seemed fixated on the small boy. Hadrian had even begun trusting him. Arcturus refused to call him 'Harry', that was far too muggle for him. Arcturus made sure the boy had three days of as much happiness as he could give him. He had Kreacher prepare all manner of chocolate treats for the boy. He introduced ice cream, cake, candy, and all the things that may make the child happy. Sirius seemed to love watching the child gorge on ice cream and smear it all over his face. Clearly, the boy had never had any sweets before.

On the third day, Arcturus crept into the child's room. Hadrian was sleeping peacefully with the stuffed animal Sirius had given him. Hadrian was very likely the last member of house Black. Sirius may or may not be able to sire children. Three years in Azkaban was right at the point where sterility would occur. Fifty percent likelihood. Another three years, and it would have been assured.

Arcturus just sat quietly in a corner chair and watched the boy. For over an hour, he watched the child breathe, twitch, and fidget about. It's not easy to watch innocence and know you are about to snuff it out. Hadrian was family. Hadrian was the end of the line of Black. Hadrian was a child. Better to die as an innocent child than to be consumed by a horcrux. It was a kindness really…

He considered taking the boy down stairs, but decided against it. Let him pass peacefully. In his own bed. Sound asleep and dreaming. Feelings of safety and warmth. Standing up, he carefully and silently cast a silencing charm. No need alerting Sirius. He pointed his wand… and waited. Why was this so hard? Stupid question. He had allowed himself to grow fond of the boy. Stop being weak you old fool! This is a kindness!

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light struck the small child and he tensed for a split second and relaxed. More than relaxed, he was released. He was free, now. Arcturus dropped his wand and staggered back. He fell into the chair he had been sitting in and put his head in his hands. He had just exterminated the house of Black. He had killed an innocent child. It's all right. With a bitter laugh, he knew he'd soon be joining the child. Lycoris would see to that. His family line had just ended. He really had nothing to live for.

Then he heard a murmur. The murmur turned into a cry of pain. Rising up he snatched his wand off the floor and cast a lumos. Hadrian was slowly rising up. A putrid black substance was oozing out of his scar. It smelled awful. He murmured something that sounded like 'Mummy'. Arcturus was about to cast the curse again, but held back. He performed the charm that checked for a horcrux.

The boy was clean. He had killed… the horcrux. Lifting the boy, he cleaned his face scourgified the bed. "Kreacher!" Kreacher hated the boy, but he could clean him up.

Kreacher appeared and stared at the boy. "Boy is… clean."

If Arcturus needed a second opinion, he had it. "Kreacher, Hadrian has had a nightmare. Can you help me clean him up? Also, get some dittany, his scar is bleeding." Maybe they could finally heal the blemish.

"Kreacher will take boy. Kreacher will take boy to kitchen where he make chocolate for small boy." The elf was smiling. He seemed happy.

Arcturus stared at his elf and marveled at the sudden change. This is how Kreacher used to treat Regulus. "Take care of him Kreacher. He's a survivor. The next Lord Black."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Nearly 10 years later**

**Godric's Hollow  
****The Town Cemetery  
****June 18, 1994**

After leaving the Burrow, Harry and Dan traveled to Godrick's Hollow on the Knight Bus. Their first stop was to visit the graves of Harry's parents. It was the first time Harry had visited their graves. He walked slowly through the cemetery, looking at so many of his ancestors.

Looking down at the headstones of his parents, Harry felt humbled. These were the two people who sacrificed their life for him.

"Mum, Dad. I just want you to know, I love you both. I will make sure your sacrifice is not in vain. I'm almost ready to return to Britain and bring justice on all of those who never had to pay for their crimes. I promise you both, they _will _pay for all the pain and suffering they caused. They will pay _**dearly**_."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Gringotts  
****Diagon Alley**

After Godrick's Hollow, Harry and Dan went to Gringotts. They were sitting in a private meeting room with the Senior Account Manager for the Black Family, Grimtooth. He reviewed the state of the family finances and Harry listened intently. He understood enough about finances to know the Black family was in an excellent position. Unfortunately, the Malfoy family was making deals against the assets as Draco was presumed to be the future heir. They would be in for quite a shock. The Malfoys had apparently tried to bring Draco in to claim either the Heir or the Lord ring, but were turned away until Draco was seventeen.

After they had reviewed the finances, Grimtooth looked at Harry and asked, "Mr. Black, would you like to visit your trust vault? You have one for the Potter Family and One for the Black Family. In addition, you have a vault from Lily Potter that you may access. The other primary vaults will have to wait until you are of age."

Harry nodded and said, "I'd like that, Mr. Grimtooth."

The goblin nodded and walked out of the room. He soon returned with two ritual bowls. The Black bowl was ornate and had ravens decorating it. The Potter bowl was less ornate and was simple in its design. Both bowls reflected the personality of the families they represented. Harry knew Arcturus had approved him to use the Bowl before he was seventeen, so he had no concerns using it now.

Harry used a silver blade and sliced open his right hand. He bled in the Potter ritual bowl first. His blood bubbled up and congealed into two keys and a ring. The ring was the Potter Family Heir ring. The keys would let him into the Potter trust vault and Lily's personal vault. When he turned seventeen, he could convert the Heir ring into the Lord ring and access the main Potter family vault. He'd wear the Potter Heir ring proudly as the next Lord Potter.

Dan healed the cut with a wave of his wand.

Next, Harry repeated the process with his left hand and bled into the Black Family ritual bowl. A second key formed and yet another ring. This was the Black Heir ring. The key would get him into a special vault Arcturus had prepared just for him. Once he was of age, he would convert the ring to a Lords ring and access the main vaults. Harry handed it to Dan for safe keeping. He did not want the Malfoys to know he was the heir. Maybe Sirius could wear it.

After a quick ride, the pair reviewed Lily's vault. It was actually the Vault Penelope McKinnon had given her. There was a good amount of gold in the vault, but the real value was the books. There were dozens of rare and valuable books. Harry estimated there to be at least eighty. Dan picked out a half dozen and put them in his bag. He knew the exact books he wanted Harry to study. Also in the vault was a deed to a shop in Hogsmeade and a comfortable home in the same village. It looked like the shop had a small vacant apartment on the floor over it. That might be useful.

Once finished, they closed the vault and proceeded to the Potter Trust Vault. They had an inventory log of the contents of the vault. That would speed things up. Lycoris hung back a bit and let Harry explore on his own. There were piles of Galleons stacked about on tables. According to the log, they were all earmarked to pay for his education and living expenses until he was seventeen.

On a center table, a letter was addressed to him from his parents. Harry picked it up and stared at it. He wondered if they would be proud of him. Would they understand the fires that drove him? The need to protect what was left of his family? He'd read it when he was in private. It was their last words to him and he wanted to be alone when he read it. According to the log, there were other objects as well. But where were they?

Looking around, the only other object that caught his eye was a plain, but well built, trunk sitting in the corner. It was a simple brown trunk with metal reinforcements. Harry moved it to the center of the room and realized it had wheels and a 'feather lite' charm on it. Was this one of their trunks, or had they purchased it specifically for him?

Opening the trunk, there were two interior handles inside and at the bottom of the trunk. One handle near each of the narrower sides. Written on each handle was the word "PULL" in bold letters. Harry grasped the handles and pulled up, he noted that the trunk seemed to 'stick' to the ground while he did it. The bottom raised up smooth as glass. After Harry got it started moving, it extended itself. Once fully extended, there was a bookshelf and armoir. It was approximately six feet tall and just under four feet wide, the same width as the trunk. In the middle of the unit, was an two foot wide by three and a half foot tall open space for hanging clothes. The bottom foot and a half was a set of three drawers. There were also a few small drawers below the hanging area.

In the shelves was a hodgepodge collection of books. All seemed to be well read, but cared for and sturdy. Some appeared to be school books, but not the same books used at Ilvermorny. Taking one out, Harry thumbed through it and noticed it had many notes in the margins. The handwriting was neat and the front inside cover had 'Lily Evans' written on it. Apparently, his mum liked to write in her books. Just like he did. He also saw a few books that must have been his dads. The handwriting was not neat. In a few instances, there were two copies of the books. Obviously, they were saved by both parents.

A few books didn't seem as much like school books as notes. His mothers were easier to tie back to the course book. A few were personal journals. Opening the drawers at the bottom were two very well built books that appeared to be the 'Potter Family' traveling books listed in the vault log. The other two drawers contained scrolls and papers from their last years at Hogwarts. Harry guessed these were NEWT level school assignments and projects. He'd know for certain when he had time to review them. The smaller drawers contained four eye glasses, one in each small drawer. All appeared to be identical in design. The log had listed four Enchanters glasses, these must be them. Harry decided to leave two glasses in the vault for safe keeping and keep the other two inside the trunk drawers.

Finally, there was a gold pocket watch. It was inscribed with the initials HJP. They must have purchased it for him and had it engraved. Harry could feel the enchantments on it, but he had no idea what they were. Likely, it was enchanted to serve as an alarm, or to tell him the time in the dark. This was worth keeping on him at all times. He gently slid it into his pocket.

Next stop was the Black vault that had been set up specifically for him. The vault was small and contained a modest amount of gold. The real treasure was in the three books Arcturus had left him. One contained hand picked charms and curses from the Black Family Grimoire. The other was a listing of family alliances and any debts or obligations they owed to the house of Black. The third contained information on the family assets and holdings.

On a small display table was a ring bearing the Black insignia, a pen knife, and a stiletto. Holding the stiletto, he could feel the weapon aligning with his own magical pattern. It was like an extension of himself.

Dan came over and inspected the objects. "You'll want to take all three of these." Harry opened his trunk and placed the stiletto in one of the drawers. He placed the ring on his right index finger and the pen knife in his pocket. Before closing the trunk, he also added the three Black Family books and the other six tomes Dan had selected from Lily's vault.

After nearly three hours, they Exited the vaults and went upstairs. Fees were paid and the ritual bowls were returned to the main vaults. They met with the Potter manager, Griphook, and received an overview of the estate's investment performance. It was acceptable. The Potters were invested in different business ventures and had a number of royalties they were paid for enchantment patents and potion formulas. Sleakeazy was a big one, but so were a number of ward patents still used by Gringotts. The Potter estate was a fraction of the Black estate in size, but it was still nothing to smirk at.

As they left the bank, they made their way to the Magical Menagerie to see if there were any books on caring for jackalopes they could give Luna. They found one and Harry skimmed it enough to know it was adequate. He'd still send a better one when he got home. As he went to pay and arrange for it to be sent to Luna, Harry was immediately drawn to a beautiful snowy owl in the corner. She was stunning. The two locked eyes, and Harry knew he had to have her.

Harry walked to the counter and asked, "Excuse me sir, can you tell me how much the snowy owl is?"

The clerk looked at him, "She's a beauty, but I should warn you, she hasn't bonded with any of her previous owners. She also has a bit of a temper and likes to bite. We have a few eagle owls that you might prefer…"

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks. I only want her."

"I see. Well, that will be twenty galleons." Thinking a bit, he added, "I can sell her for ten with a no return clause. But if I go that low, you also have to buy the cage and a three month supply of food." The clerk knew he'd make his profit on the cage and food. The owl was turning into an expense.

Harry smiled, "Done!"

Harry paid, then patted his left shoulder. To the surprise of the clerk, the owl flew over and landed on the boys shoulder. True to form, she bit his ear.

Harry somehow knew she was mad at having to wait so long for him. He gave her a treat as a peace offering.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Constellation Ranch  
****Flagstaff Mountain  
****Near Boulder  
****June 19, 1994**

Harry and Dan took the international portkey to Denver, where Dan apparated them to the 'Constellation Ranch'. They were both tired, but the trip had been successful. Most of the goals they had set were obtained. Dan would have been happy with just half. On the down side, Harry lost his pets. Ruby was planned, but Chestnut was not and the loss hurt. Still, he was glad it was for a good cause. On the other hand, Harry bonded with an owl. His first true familiar.

They met up with Sirius in the Black Sanctum. It was heavily warded and free of any potential eavesdropping. Sirius poured himself a drink. He looked rough. Dan Akee relaxed and slowly shifted into Lycoris Black. Harry poured her a drink and settled into a leather wingback.

Sirius was a top tier duelist on the North American circuit and his new training regiment had him looking a bit ragged. The man had been preparing for his return to Britain for almost a decade. Arcturus had footed the bill for both his recovery and his training. Even in death, the man lived on. Sirius had the best trainers money could buy.

Sirius started the meeting. "How did you two fare? Mission accomplished?"

Lycoris smiled, "And then some. Hyperion, this is for you…" She withdrew a package from her bag and unwrapped it. She then handed Harry a silky looking cloak. "It's an invisibility cloak. Apparently, James loaned it to Dumbledore and he wanted me to return it to you."

Lycoris always addressed Harry as Hyperion when they were in private. It signaled that they were safe and reminded him that he was the next Lord Black. Harry was used to it.

Harry looked closely at it. "Are you sure it isn't compromised? Why would he just return it?"

Lycoris shrugged, "Guilt maybe? And no, it is not compromised. Charms seem to just slide right off it. I've never seen anything like it. Apparently, it only works perfectly when used by a 'Potter'. Otherwise, it is just a very good invisibility cloak."

Harry admired the cloak and decided he would try to research it. Maybe his dad wrote something about it in his journals. It would keep. He took the cloak with a polite "thank you".

Sirius remembered that cloak well. "Harry, any word on the map?"

Harry smiled. "You were right, Dad. The map did seek out the Weasley twins. Brilliant spell craft, having it drawn to the most frequent visitors to Filch's detention. Whose idea was that?"

Sirius smiled, "James. He was by far the best enchanter among us. Incredibly creative. But, he was a Potter. And the Potters were the best enchanters, warders and curse-breakers in Britain."

Lycoris looked at it suspiciously. "How did you get it?" They worked too hard at making a good impression for Harry to have blown it with a simple theft.

"I talked up missing my dad and I flat out asked if they had heard about a map he created." Harry smiled a sincere smile. "They just gave it to me. They said I should have it. I think they appreciated what we did for Ginny. They also seemed to like the risk of getting caught and the map eliminated that."

Sirius looked incredulously at Harry, "They just gave it to you, Harry?"

Harry nodded and added, "I may have mentioned you being willing to fund a joke shop after they graduate…"

Sirius chuckled "Wow. Like trading knuts for galleons. Any luck with finding a new batch of Marauders? These twins sound like they have potential."

Harry smiled. "Yep. Ginny is a very powerful witch. Neville Longbottom has great potential. Luna was unexpected, but I like her." Harry knew the plan, but to him, it was not just about getting followers, he wants real friends. Loyal friends he can count on and who can count on him.

Lycoris looked at her grandson. So much like Lily. She would make sure he survived. She could see he was conflicted. "Family first, Hyperion. Never forget that. Friends come second." Wincing a moment, she added, "Too bad we didn't get the Bones girl. She would have been a good addition to the group. Also, watch out for the Lovegood child. She is more observant than anyone in that room. Even the curse-breaker."

"I liked her, Gran. She's stronger than she seems. But she really needs our help. I smelled mushrooms on her breath. The psychedelic kind. 'Amanita muscaria'. I think that's how she's coping with her loss and having a father thats… messed up." Pausing a moment, Harry added, "I liked her."

Lycoris didn't want to hear that. Hyperion was losing focus. She changed the subject, "Gringotts was productive. Harry not only has a new set of enchanter's glasses, but a nice set of books he can study. I also was able to gather a few of the books I originally left for Lily." Lily never got a chance to read them. Sad. But at least her child would. "In addition, Arcturus left a few baubles as well. A ring knife. The kind you can transform into a small hooked blade. That pen knife you and Regulus used in your juvenile antics. And… a transfigurable stiletto. It's in immaculate condition."

Her eyes lit up over the last object. Her own stiletto had been her constant companion for decades. All Black Metamorphmagi had been gifted one of the family stilettos. Well, not Andromeda's daughter, but that was her own damn fault for insulting the family. She so looked forward to training Hyperion.

Sirius looked like he was waiting for more. "Any Heir rings?"

Harry held up his hands, showing two rings. "Potter and Black. I'll wear the Potter ring, but not the Black. I don't need the Malfoys and their allies gunning for me. When we go after them, I want it to be a complete surprise."

Sirius looked ecstatic. "Good. Wear the Potter ring at all times. It'll alert you to poisons and malicious potions. They'll also augment your occlumency, not that you need much help there." Sirius then grew… Serious. "What about Dumbledore? Does he suspect?"

Lycoris shook her head. "No. He was thankful for the opportunity to make amends and hopes you will come to forgive him. He appreciates the assistance for Genevra. Hyperion, you were amazing with the girls. Very good with Neville too."

"Gran, you know I like helping people. I just don't intend to show mercy to my enemies." He thought for a moment and added, "From what you've told me, Mum was the same way."

Lycoris almost reminded him that his mum was now dead. But her kindness hadn't caused it. No, that was Peter Pettigrew. And the weakness of Albus Dumbledore. If the old goat had fought against Voldemort like he did against Gellert, the war would have been over in a month. Instead, he played 'catch and release' with his enemies. Damn fool.

Lycoris looked at Sirius and added with a smirk, "Oh, and you, dear Sirius, get to baby sit Xenophilius Lovegood for five weeks!"

Sirius laughed. "Fair enough. I knew his wife. She was… a friend of Marlene's." He could fit it into his dueling schedule. He knew having a British contact would help. Sirius had his revenge to take as well. He knew the dates. It could only have been Snape or Regulus that killed Marlene. And he knew it wasn't Regulus. The terrible way she died…

Lycoris snapped her fingers. "Stop daydreaming! Now, we have the map. With minor adjustments, we should be able to make it ignore me in my forms. Harry too. Harry, you need to read all the notes your father left on the map. This is critical."

Harry looked concerned, "And if we can't modify it?"

"Then we keep it away from Hogwarts. It's too dangerous to our plans. You will return to Hogwarts in your sixth year, after your OWLs. By then, you should be ready. Worst case, you can return for your seventh year." Looking at her grandchild she began to worry about him. Was he up to this? He lacked a killer instinct.

Growing more focused Harry knew he needed to make a point, "Gran, one last thing… I really _do_ intend to help those other kids. I don't want to just have pawns and followers. I want true friends and allies." Harry wasn't too keen on moving away from Ilvermorny. He had real friends here. hopefully, he would have friends at Hogwarts too.

Lycoris realized that he reminded her not just of Lily, but Gellert also. The man was very loyal to his followers. A real leader. That damn Charlus Potter was the same way. His only good trait, she supposed.

"And so we will Hyperion. So we will."

Lycoris changed the topic, "Now, Hyperion, let's evaluate the people you met."

Harry knew the drill. It was all part of his training.

"Charlie - Despite his apparently athletic build, he didn't seem to be comfortable in his movements. Better on a broom than on his feet. Always leaving his left side exposed. Only focused on what was directly in front of him. Very protective. I'd call him a low risk, unless you get in a wrestling match with him. Walks with a slight limp. I'm guessing a dragon injury. Lots of faded burn scars, so it seems likely he is a risk taker. Low Risk. Low Reward".

Lycoris seemed to agree, but said nothing.

"Bill – He must be a good curse-breaker. He is both wary and intelligent. I imagine he's an excellent street fighter and knows a lot of nasty curses and hexes. He seeks danger and adventure, but doesn't take stupid risks. This is not someone I want to cross just yet. I see him as person to avoid. The best way to avoid him is to stay in constant contact. That should be easy given that I think his career is extremely interesting. I see him as high risk, low reward."

Lycoris nodded her agreement.

"Molly – She has an intrusive and invasive personality. Overbearing is a word that describes her to a 'T'. but in her heart, she is kind and generous. A very good and protective mother. She seemed to want to care for me badly while I was there. The awful stories of my childhood appeared to haunt her the entire visit. Her magic seemed powerful, though. Still, I'd say she is a low risk, low reward."

Lycoris just saw a horrible mother in law… Hopefully Harry wouldn't get too close to the daughter.

"Arthur – Kind. Caring. Head in the clouds. I see a caring man who would do anything for his family. I do think he is more observant than he lets on. A lot more than he lets on, in fact. medium risk, medium reward."

Lycoris nodded. She wasn't so sure, but Harry may have seen something she missed. She rated him as a low risk.

"Ginny – She is so broken. We can help her, I know it. I see a great deal of strength there as well. Maybe it is my emotions talking, but I call her a low risk, medium to high reward."

Lycoris spoke for the first time since the exercise began, "Medium to high risk if you get emotional. And you are showing signs… Be careful Hyperion. She puts her family first and so should you."

Harry nodded. He knew she was right.

"Luna – She sees more than she lets on. I am already protective of her to a degree. She is horribly treated at school. I can't stand bullies. I shared my suspicions on her using psychedelic mushrooms. I really want to help her. I guess I rate her a medium risk, low reward."

Lycoris disagreed. "No. She is your highest risk. She is 'touched' and sees far more than even those silly glasses you were wearing. On top of that, you care about her. You seek to help her."

Harry noted her comment he didn't agree, but he decided not to argue. 'Pick your battles'.

"Ron - He's insecure. Starved for attention but not motivated enough to actually earn it. intelligent, but not interested in his education. Basically lazy but loyal. His loyalty would make him worth while, but the jealousy and insecurity would make him too needy. Cultivate a friendship, but not too close. Low risk, low reward. Keep him in my circle, but never **just** him."

Lycoris agreed, but asked, "How were his chess skills? You don't play often, but you managed a stalemate."

Harry had actually been impressed, "I learned to read **him** as opposed to the board. He's actually very good, but easy to predict as he has all kinds of 'tells'. If he had been able to keep a 'poker face', he would have beaten me."

Moving on, Harry described the twins, "Crafty and intelligent. Very resourceful. It took about an hour, but I can tell them apart now." The meaner one dominates the other to a small degree. Honestly, I'm not sure what their names were as they kept switching. I'm not even sure their own mum knows for certain. I'll just call them meanie and friendly. Once a girl gets involved, the true names will come out. Still, no loyalty other than each other and family. Medium risk, medium reward."

Lycoris thought the reward might be high. They were sharp.

Percy - I didn't like him. He is full of himself and annoying. The other siblings don't like him much either. Low risk, low reward.

Lycoris didn't give the boy a second look. No interest.

"Neville – He is simple and shy. Seems beaten down and lacking in confidence. I see a leader in him if he can overcome his issues. I want him by my side. Low risk, high reward."

Lycoris had seen it too. A natural leader who just needs developing. "Agreed. And Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore – Powerful. Overconfident. Naive and trusting. Still, the man is brilliant. On top of that, I don't understand his motivations. He's an enigma. He seems to want us more than we want him. I'll go with medium risk. But if we tip our hand… if we do _anything_ to arouse suspicion, he becomes a _very_ high risk. Reward is unknown, but definitely not worth the risk. Keep him at arms length."

Lycoris nodded. "Good. Very good. Other than your willingness to give away your emotions, I'd say you are well ahead of the curve in what I had planned for you. Now, let's repeat the game with physical ticks and traits. At the very least, you should know if any were left handed. But I expect more from you. Then, we'll practice your accents. Do their voices. Then their faces."

—**Chimera Rising—**

Two hours later, Harry was in his room perusing the books he had collected. Lycoris and Sirius were sitting quietly. Lycoris knew this was going to be another less than happy discussion.

"He's not you, Lycoris. You can train him all you want, but you can't change who he is."

she snapped back, "And who is that, dear Sirius? Who is Hyperion?"

"_Harry_ is a teenager who is desperate to please you. But he's no killer. He's barely a metamorphmagus. He didn't get a single face right." Reconsidering Harry's performance, Sirius amended his statement, "Well, not right enough to _fool_ anyone."

Lycoris had a flash of anger, "And who's fault is that? You and your damn stories."

"Oh, please. He can't mimic people because he doesn't _relate_ to people. on some level, he doesn't want to. The Dursley's caused that. You've been training him in legilimens and occlumency since he was seven, and he's good." Sirius leaned forward, "But he just can't seem to imprint a person. He looks like a wax figure of the people he tries to impersonate."

"He matched Dorea's eyes _perfectly_ the day he was born. He has the gift... " Lycoris realized too late how desperate she sounded.

Sirius settled back. "He nails the _scent_ better than you. The voice too. It's the faces. The human details... they're just not there."

After a minute of silence, Sirius continued.

"I think he sees people... humans... the way an animal would. The scent, mannerism, voice... all dead on. When I'm in my animagus form, I'd swear he's even better than you. But in human form, he couldn't fool anyone with half way decent eyes."

Lycoris had thought about this a lot. "Maybe if he could connect with someone he didn't see as a target. That would let him achieve a complete impression...?"

"Let's give the metamorphmagus bit a rest. Let **me** train him. The pup's got championship reflexes. I could get him to James' level in a year. And James was _damn_ good."

Lycoris pinched the bridge of her nose. "How many times do we have to do this? You want to train him to _fight_. I'm training him to _survive_."

Sirius knew he had to tread carefully. "Yes, but he needs to balance his skills, too. Oh, he can use either hand when writing or casting. He speaks four languages. Five if you count parseltongue. He can assess a room for threats in a heart beat. He knows more about poisons than Lucretia Borgia. He can read people better than anyone but you. He'll pick your pocket and break into your home without breaking a sweat. He knows a hell of a lot about transfiguration and potions. He knows more about runes than some masters. Loads of potential as an enchanter."

After a brief pause, Sirius continued, "But, he's only _slightly_ above average at defense and charms. Above average for a _third_ year. He can't even cast an effective 'protego' shield. That won't cut it, Lycoris. He needs to know how to fight before he goes back to Hogwarts. Those Slytherins will eat him for breakfast. Well, that is, unless Harry decides to murder them in their sleep."

Sirius saw she was listening, so, he made his pitch, "Just give me a couple hours a day..."

Lycoris shook her head and slammed her hand down on the arm rest. "He won't survive if he tries to be you! Why won't you just let it sink in? You will _never_ train my grandson. When I found you, you were a shell of a man drooling and rocking on the side of your disgusting bed. Bellatrix was no better. Nor were the Lestrange brothers. Now let's talk about Charlus Potter, James Potter, Edgar Bones, Frank Longbottom, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt... All phenomenal fighters. All _dead_."

Sirius wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Now lets examine your old _buddy_, Severus Snape. He Played the stealth game and lived. Hiding behind old Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy, he was _cunning_ and survived. Nott, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle... all came out of the war, where their side lost, with their freedom and their status. Why? Because they didn't try to fight. But not only the deatheaters survived with stealth and cunning. Look at that pathetic Mundungus Fletcher. Look at Peter Pettigrew..." she said the last name with pure malice.

Sirius made a conscious effort not to lose his temper. "Lycoris, you and I both know what Harry will do if someone he cares about is in danger. It's who he is."

Lycoris slowly rested her face in her hands. "I know, Sirius. I know."

Nothing was said for nearly five minutes. Finally, Lycoris sat back, "Ok. I've trained him far beyond what he would normally know. One more year. Then you can start training him. Until then, he's mine."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Constellation Ranch  
****Harry Potter Black's room**

Harry was reviewing the books he had collected from the vaults. He knew Lycoris had been disappointed in his metaporphmagus skills. He just didn't connect with people the way she did. Going through these old books had been a nice distraction.

He started with the Black book of curses. After fifteen minutes, he set it aside. Did he really want to cast those curses? They didn't just kill a person, they did it horrifically. Why flay someone alive when a piercing or cutting curse are just as effective?

The Potter books were focused more on wards and enchanting. There were a few area effect spells, but he wasn't sure he had the raw power to cast them yet. The wards, however, were impressive. Impressive and very useful. The enchantments were so intuitive... He looked forward to trying these out. There were runic sequences he had never considered. Harry wondered if he could convert them to Mayan runic sequences.

But the real treasures were Lily's charm book and James transfiguration book. The notes they kept and the way they applied their logic was amazing and insightful. By their seventh year, they were both so knowledgeable.

Reading the notes in their third and fourth year books helped Harry relate to them. They were just kids like him. He was gifted in runes, enchanting and transfiguration. James was gifted in defense and transfiguration. Lily was gifted in Charms and Potions. They didn't just write notes. They also wrote jokes and personal comments in the margins. He felt like they were with him now. Reading beside him...

He wished he could see them, but these books gave him a conection. To both of them. So much to learn. So little time.

Now, how to modify the Marauders Map...

—**Chimera Rising—**

**10 years earlier**

**12 Grimmauld Place  
****London, England  
****Black Family Home  
****December 10, 1984**

Lycoris had finally returned home. Passage to America had been booked. Property had been purchased. She had requested a healer form the Navajo and was assured one would be provided. She had heard the name and reputation of a famous healer, a medicine woman named Meda. She was ancient, but powerful. A hero amongst the people.

Lycoris had purchased a track of land in Colorado near Boulder. Or, more accurately, Arcturus had purchased it. Their transport out of Britain was arranged and would occur in three days' time. There was much to do in preparation. After briefing Arcturus, she went to see her grandchild. Looking in on him, she immediately noticed his scar had healed to a degree that she never imagined possible. You had to concentrate to see it. He looked so peaceful. So happy. She would heal him. She'd get him help and train herself on the ways of healing. Her child would survive and prosper.

What had her little boy been up to? She went to the dresser and picked up a small figurine. It recorded sounds. Maybe he had spoken. It was worth listening to. She would hear her small child at play. At peace.

Two hours later, her blood was chilled to the bone. She heard the killing curse. After a moment of shock, her eyes hardened and her hands drew themselves into fists. "Arcturus, what did you do?" She felt a sudden murderous rage for the man she had always loved and protected. He had cast the killing curse, presumably at her child.

Yet, he now seemed closer to Harry than ever before. In the recorded conversation between Arcturus and Kreacher, he even referred to Harry as his heir.

Whatever had happened, he had wanted her far away...

**—Chimera Rising—**

**Harry is not a villain, but he's definitely darker than canon. He knows his family was wiped out and someone needs to be held accountable. He looks at all the marked deatheaters in Britain and just fumes. He knows Snape probably killed Sirius' fiancé and got away with it. Sirius has shared everything and after he reads his parents journals, he will be convinced that all marked deatheaters must be held accountable.**

**The Horcrux was removed from Harry's scar when he was four years old. This means he will be somewhat calmer and more focused, but free of the connection with Voldemort. I almost named the chapter 'Fresh Start', but 'Opening Moves' seemed more appropriate.**

**Harry is very talented and has been trained most of his life by a very dangerous person. But he's no powerhouse. Sirius is worried he cant defend himself in a duelA. Consider this Harry able to fight about as well as he was in Canon. Which is good for a fourth year, but rather poor by adult wizard standards. His real focus has been less on physical magic and more on subtle magic. Runes, transfiguration, occlumency, legilimens...  
**

**Sirius, on the other hand has been training relentlessly for a decade. He is out for revenge. He is at his peak both physically and in skill. He is a male version of Bellatrix. In her prime. He is dangerous. I always thought Sirius ****was just too damn forgiving in canon. Dumbledore failed him miserably. So did Lupin. Not even a single visit in all the years he was locked up. He was a loyal follower and I imagine his first month in the prison he was just waiting for Dumbledore to come save him. Or Remus to check on him. Someone… Then he had time to reflect on all the terrible things that happened in the war. Too much time. In this story, he only spent four years in Azkaban, so he physically bounced back better than canon, but the mental trauma is still there. He wants revenge and blames Dumbledore for a lot. When he found out about the abuse Harry suffered, he felt that was unforgivable. **

**But mostly, he wants a shot at Snape. And the other marked Deatheaters. He wants them all dead and buried. He is a Black and it took Azkaban to remind him of that. As a new career, I went with duelist. seems to fit.**


	6. Chapter 6 Feeding Wolves

**Welcome to chapter six of Chimera Rising.  
**

**There are a couple of points I wanted to cover that should make the reading a bit easier.**

**There will be a flashback in every chapter until I am satisfied the backstory is complete enough. Look for the dates. I also plan on starting each chapter with a quote or a tale. Something that goes along with the chapter.**

**Lycoris Black will be referred to by whoever she is impersonating. That not only makes it clear who she is impersonating, but it makes it easy when looking at the scene from the perspective of other characters. I tried to think of a better way, but couldn't manage it. Dealing with a shape shifter is confusing.**

**Lycoris will refer to Harry by his real name when she is in her natural form or when thinking to herself. Harry will be Hadrian or Hyperion depending on whether or not Arcturus has re-named him yet (around age 11). To all outsiders, he is Harry. Sirius will only call him Harry.**

**I am using a few Native American tales in the story and referencing the source as best I can. In many cases, the stories are all over the place. So, if it is a direct quote, I'll reference the source. If it is a summary of a number of sites, I'll give the origin. I do believe in giving credit where it is due, but sometimes that is hard to trace when your main source is the internet.**

**—**

_ONE EVENING, AN ELDERLY  
CHEROKEE BRAVE TOLD HIS  
GRANDSON ABOUT A BATTLE THAT  
GOES ON INSIDE PEOPLE._

_HE SAID "MY SON, THE BATTLE IS  
BETWEEN TWO 'WOLVES' INSIDE US ALL.  
ONE IS EVIL. IT IS ANGER,  
ENVY, JEALOUSY, SORROW,  
REGRET, GREED, ARROGANCE,  
SELF-PITY, GUILT, RESENTMENT,  
INFERIORITY, LIES, FALSE PRIDE,  
SUPERIORITY, AND EGO._

_THE OTHER IS GOOD.  
IT IS JOY, PEACE LOVE, HOPE, SERENITY,  
HUMILITY, KINDNESS, BENEVOLENCE,  
EMPATHY, GENEROSITY,  
TRUTH, COMPASSION AND FAITH."_

_THE GRANDSON THOUGH ABOUT  
IT FOR A MINUTE AND THEN ASKED  
HIS GRANDFATHER:_

_"WHICH WOLF WINS?"_

_THE OLD CHEROKEE SIMPLY REPLIED,  
"THE ONE THAT YOU FEED"_

**~Nanticoke Indian Tribe Website**

**—**

—**Chimera Rising—**

**—**

**Chimera 6: Feeding Wolves**

**—**

**Seattle, Washington**

**December 15, 1984**

**Flashback**

Lycoris had settled Sirius and Hadrian in at a ranch Arcturus had purchased. It was about an hour and a half from Boulder, Colorado and nestled into the base of Flagstaff Mountain. It was well designed and would give the family plenty of room to grow and train. It had been suitably warded and sat at an intersection of two minor ley lines. They named it Constellation Ranch and set up shop.

The healer that Lycoris had reached out to set up an initial meeting to discuss the specifics of the healing that was needed. The meeting was at a remote plank house, two hours from Seattle. Lycoris had hesitantly assumed Dan Akee's form. Hopefully no one would know him from the early 1940's. There was always a slight risk involved, but Hadrian was worth it. She had avoided using Dan's face for over forty years in the western United States. She did not believe he had spent much time this far north, being more of a south western traveler.

Approaching the plank house, she noted it was made up of red cedar planks and there was a large totem pole in the middle. The Pole had a Hole in it that you had to walk through to gain entrance. It was a fairly standard north pacific plank house. Still, she could sense the enchantments on it. It was well protected. In her travels, this was nothing new. Many of the Native American tribes had impressive rituals and mystical knowledge. She had learned a great deal of the Central and South American techniques. The Navajo, Cherokee, Apache, and the Native Americans in the Great Plains were also known to her, but not the ways of the Pacific Northwest.

Dan Akee, aka Lycoris Black, very cautiously entered the house. In the back corner was a petite older woman. She looked to be in her nineties, but seemed to be extremely focused and alert. The woman radiated a sense of warmth and energy. To still be this spry past seventy meant she was an exceptionally powerful witch. She was seated on a small chair and covered in furs. On either side of her was a small wolf. Quietly staring at the newcomer. Their yellow eyes seemed to take everything in. The wolves seemed unusually small. No, not wolves. Those were coyotes!

"Come in, Mr. Akee. Here, sit beside me. Have some hot tea." She smiled and gestured toward a comfortable looking chair beside her.

Dan came in and took the seat. "Thank you, your reputation precedes you. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me." The woman seemed to be kind and sincere, like her impressive reputation. Still, the whole scene felt oddly contrived. There was a sense of exposure that only came with years of what some might call paranoia.

The old lady waited for Dan to settle in, then spoke, "As you know, my name is Meda, I have spent my life traveling and healing those who need my care. Your request came to me from the Navajo and it is out of respect for your elders that we are meeting." The old woman smiled faintly, "Now, my time on this earth is short, let's not waste what I have left. Tell me of your need."

Dan gave a short nod. He felt the coyotes watching him intently. _Too intently_. "I have a child and a young man who have suffered tremendous abuse. They need healing. More than I can give them. The child refuses to speak, and when he does, it is not in a language I understand. The man is his god father. He was wrongly accused of a crime and subjected to three years of horrific abuse. He is barely functional and only seems to care about his godson."

Meda nodded. After considering a moment, she asked, "The boy first, what was his abuse?" The older woman's eyes pierced him. She was indeed formidable. Dan made sure his occlumency was in full effect.

"His parents were murdered. His father while defending him and his mother right before his eyes. At the time, he was eighteen months old. He was then placed with an abusive family. He was forced to live in a 'closet' and was regularly beaten and mistreated. The crime was made worse by the fact that it was his own aunt and uncle who did this to him. He was half starved when the non-magical law enforcement found him. He refuses to speak and frequently panics when he is left alone. Fortunately, his god father is nearly always at his side." That should cover it.

The old woman seemed deep in thought. Eventually, she asked, "And what is the boy to you? Is he a blood relation? Why are you so involved in this child's welfare?"

How to answer. If there were charms in the house to detect deception, Meda would know. Not worth the risk of being turned away. Just being in this position made Dan extremely uncomfortable. Still, for Hadrian, it was worth the risk. "He is my grandchild."

Meda seemed to ponder on that. "And the man?"

Taking a deep breath, Dan decided to just lay it out. "The man is a cousin. He was imprisoned for killing the same boy's parents, but never given an opportunity to defend himself." The old lady seemed a bit surprised at this. "He is completely innocent and his awful treatment is a testament to the corruption of the people that imprisoned him. He spent three years with dementors. Constantly being fed upon." One look at Meda's face made it clear she knew what dementors are. "He is a shell of the man he once was, but the hope for recovery is in the way he protects his godchild." That was a lot of information. Contingency plans were in place, but if this got out, they would have to move fast.

"I see. Family conflict in the worst possible way. I believe I can help them. But first, I would like to meet the pair. Bring them back here three days hence. I will make my final decision after meeting them." Meda then grasped a walking stick and slowly rose up. Clearly, the meeting had ended.

Dan rose up as well. "Thank you, Meda. We'll see you soon." Dan exited the building and disapparated away.

After Dan disapperated, Meda sat back down and stroked one of her coyotes behind the ear. This was something she had never thought would occur. A skin walker had entered her lodging, asking for assistance. Worse, it was wearing her grandson's face! She had long given up on finding the killer of her grandchild, accepting that he was just another sad casualty in a war which he never should have involved himself. Now, here it was. Right in front of her. How she had managed to control her emotions she would never know.

When word reached her that Dan Akee was requesting assistance from the Haida*, she thought it was simply an imposter. One look and she knew this was no simple imposter. He had all the mannerisms and speech patterns of her grandson. A perfect impersonation. No potion or charm could accomplish that. What's more, this creature seemed very relaxed in the stolen form. This was not just a skin walker, but an extremely gifted one. And likely, an extremely dangerous one as well.

Collecting herself, Meda remembered she was not alone. "Mai, step forward and share your thoughts."

A woman in her early-thirties stepped out of the hidden corner. "I can't believe what just happened." The woman was visibly shaken. Most people will never meet a skin walker. Those who do, will rarely live to tell of the encounter. To find one wearing the face of a family member… it was too much.

Meda's hands were shaking. It had been so very long since she had been in the presence of such a creature. "In three days, we exterminate the pack." To have three in one location. That had not occurred in over a century.

Mai paused a moment and asked, "What of the child? And the man? Shouldn't we wait until we know more?" She had heard the legends, but had never considered the possibility of ever actually encountering a skin walker. Could there really be three of them? And if one was a child…

Meda slammed the bottom of her walking stick down on the ground, causing Mai to jump. "No skin walker can be permitted to live. My grandson **will** be avenged." By the look in her eye and the tone of her voice, Mai knew there would be no reasoning with the elder witch.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Constellation Ranch**

**December 15, 1984**

**After the Meeting with Meda**

That meeting had not gone the way Lycoris had expected. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. They were fully exposed. That elderly woman was so incredibly intense. She was more than she let on. Perhaps another healer could be found. The risk seemed foolish to take. Meda had been noticeably guarded in her expressions, but her pets seemed too focused. Hyper-focused on every move she made… Like they were expecting trouble. Certainly not something one would expect when visiting a healer.

After safely entering the wards of the ranch, Lycoris assumed her true form. She entered the property and found it unsettling. Where was the sound of Hadrian running about? Where was Sirius trying to keep up with him? It was just too quiet. Drawing her wand, she began scanning the building. Harry and Sirius were in the back bedroom. No one else was present. The wards were intact. Curious.

She slowly made her way to the back and opened the door. Sirius was in his dog form curled up outside the closet. Harry was crying inside the closet. "Shite." She could take the boy out of the Dursley family, but she couldn't take the pain of having been there away. Those damn Dursleys.

Lycoris managed to coax Harry out of the closet and Sirius kept him busy. Harry always seemed to relax a little around Sirius. Stupid dog. Why hadn't he been able to keep the child calm? Now she was going to have to return to a place she didn't think was completely safe. There was just something 'off' about that damn Meda. Treat the next meeting like a trap, but don't act nervous. She _may_ just be a creepy old bitch. Smiling and being all… comforting. Who does that?

Lycoris went and poured herself a drink. What were her options? Harry needed help but he was too recognizable to get it through _normal_ channels. Meda is the best healer she knew of that wasn't part of the normal establishment. Correction, Meda was the _only_ one she had found that seemed competent. She probably didn't even know who Harry Potter was. OK, hope for the best, plan for the worst. This is what I do best. With a slight chuckle, she corrected herself. This is what I do _second_ best.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Constellation Ranch**

**July 15, 1994**

**11:00 AM**

**The Present**

Harry finished his chores in time to shower and prepare for the introductions. Harry was stoking the coals and preparing the large grill for a large lunch. Hot dogs, hamburgers, and potato chips. The regular adventure campers would arrive tomorrow, so this is a good time to get a jump on the equipment. Good to change time zones as well. London was seven hours ahead, so lunch here would seem like dinner there. Maybe a little coffee would be in order. Frappuccino? Maybe. No doubt the UK kids will need it.

Harry had spent the last month intensely studying his parent's journals and notes. He felt like he knew them as people, not just as the heroes of Sirius' stories. His father had been so instinctive in how he used magic. His mother was much more analytical. But they both seemed to immerse themselves in how they used and approached magic. This is what impressed him the most – their dedication.

Considering his parents different methods, Harry felt like his approach fell somewhere in the middle. He was pure instinct with transfiguration, it just felt so natural. But with runes, it was analysis and interpretation. That made it mostly analytical, but his interpretation of runic sequences felt as instinctive as it was analytical. Potions was mostly analytics, but like runes, it had an instinctive element when he made minor adjustments to standard potion recipes. Charms fell squarely in the middle. They begin as analytic, then slowly become instinctive. Arithmancy was mostly analytic, but enchanting tended toward instinct once he knew the basics.

Harry realized that his mum was as good at runes as he was. But while he favored the Aztec, Mayan, Olmec, Toltec and Incan runes she had been enamored with Celtic, Hittite, Sumerian and Egyptian. That made her ancient rune journal something he prized above all the other books in his trunk. It was like they were studying together and she was helping him translate his knowledge to hers.

The Potter Family books had been very heavily geared toward enchanting, warding, and transfiguration. All of which he loved and had a knack for. He had already enchanted a few useful devices. Rain repellant hats, bug repellant neckerchiefs, boots that stay dry… Nothing a charm couldn't do, but now he didn't need a charm. The enchanter's glasses were especially handy, but he preferred to only wear them when enchanting. You could only turn them on for brief periods of time before getting a headache, and when not using them to enchant, they just got in the way. He would wear them in potions as well. Potions was more for safety and predicting explosive reactions.

The Black Family books had a few notable entries around metamorphmagus charms and unique rituals that were useful. But overall, it seemed extremely dark. Blood boiling curses, flaying curses, entrail expelling curses, and worse. It just seems like there are better ways to eliminate an opponent. Lycoris had made him learn most of the spells, but he had no intention of actually _using_ them. Still, he could at least spot them in use and he now knew the counter curses.

Harry heard noises coming from the lodge and assumed the guests were arriving. Lowering the grill cover, he went to meet the arriving kids. The thought of taking these kids out to see the desert, the Colorado Mountains, and the national parks… They would see some of the most beautiful sights in America and he would get to experience it all again through their reactions.

Harry had exchanged a few letters with Neville, Luna, and Ginny. The whole group was looking forward to this. Hopefully the girls would get along well with Yanaha. She was Harry's female counterpart. It's never easy to get away with any 'hijinks' with Yanaha around. Harry had been close to her most of his life and she was, in all the ways that matter, his big sister. This was going to be an amazing summer.

Walking toward the lodge, Harry felt that familiar mixture of excitement and nervousness he always felt when greeting a new group. He knew most of them, but there were two additions to the group. It was off balance with four female adventurers and only one male. Harry and Yanaha then added to the total. Technically, that put the group at seven total 'adventurers'. More than normal, but barely manageable.

Harry knew he would have no issue working with Neville. The boy was so eager to please, he would be a cinch. With a little luck, he'd get Neville out his shell within a month. Yanaha was good at this, better than he was. Yeah, no doubt she could handle four girls. Better her than me, Harry thought with a mischievous grin. He just did _not_ understand girls. One on one, they were fine, but they tend to roam in packs. And when in a group, they act very differently. Did girls feel the same about guys?

Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the room. Lots of noise and smells and movements. Good lord, someone was wearing perfume… and that guy beside Luna must have bathed in after shave. As he stepped in, Harry saw a flurry of activity. He saw Ginny, Neville and Luna. Ginny was with her dad and she had Ruby wrapped around her arm. Neville was with a stern looking older woman. Well, two stern looking older women to be specific. The second older woman was with two other girls. One was a frizzy haired girl who seemed to be scowling. She was holding about four thick books and, by the look of her, she absolutely did not want to be here. The other girl had brown hair and was slender. She appeared somewhat wary, but not nervous. Something about her screamed athlete. Like Ginny.

Speaking of which, Ginny appeared to be talking with her father. In English. That's a victory. The two were in a briefing with Dan, who was making the rounds. Harry looked at Luna and realized the man she was with had to be her father. Uncanny resemblance. Luna had about a dozen tiny bandages on her arms and legs, she apparently had let Chestnut sleep with her… Chestnut was hopping around and suddenly looked his way. With two bounds, she was in his arms. She almost caught his face with her antlers… but it was worth it. Harry nuzzled into his old friend.

Minerva saw the tiny creature take off in a rather impressive display of speed. She instinctively tracked movement, especially of furry creatures like the jackalope. Glancing over, she saw the furry familiar leap into the arms of a boy about thirteen years old. The boy nimbly dodged the horns and the two seemed to be well acquainted.

The boy was slim, but seemed to carry himself well. Definitely an athlete, given the way he caught the bundle of fur and horns. He had messy black hair with a few faint streaks of red where the sun had bleached it. Given the tan on the boy, he spends a lot of time outdoors. She knew who he was even before his emerald green eyes locked onto hers.

The boy lacked his father's exuberant confidence, and he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable in the crowd. The little pet had drawn everyone's eyes to him and he appeared to wither in the spotlight. No doubt about it, he had his mother's personality. Still, there was something else there. Something that thirty years of experience teaching lets you spot. James was as much a part of this boy as Lily. He was wiley and mischievous as well as uncomfortable in the spotlight. Minerva realized that this boy was a perfect blend of both parents. Albus had only seen Lily, but James was Minerva's godchild. She could spot the father too. Hopefully the ordeals of his early childhood were long behind him.

"Minerva!" That jolted Minerva out of her ruminations. "Are you listening? Neville will need extra attention next year in Transfiguration. I won't have him falling behind!" Augusta Longbottom was not one to be ignored.

"Yes, yes, Augusta. Why don't we discuss this on our trip back?" Minerva could see how it was affecting Neville. Augusta Longbottom needed to give that poor boy a break! "Let's meet our host."

Harry suddenly realized the witch that had been staring at him was Minerva McGonagall. He had read so much about her in his parent's school books and work books. Both of his parents seemed to like the woman. Sirius even agreed to talk with her. Normally, he refused to meet anyone from his past. It almost always ended up with him accusing the people of abandoning the two of them to a nightmare life. Mai had gotten rather annoyed with him and he eventually agreed to meet this one woman. Where the hell was he?

"Harry Potter Black!" Luna came rushing toward him, pulling her father behind her. "This is my father. He's quite anxious to meet your father and plan to see a Wampus cat." She still had that dreamy look, but she seemed more focused on Chestnut. Chestnut was looking at her as well. Oh, the sting of being replaced…

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. It's nice to meet you. I know Sirius is looking forward to this month." Harry could feel all the eyes on him. What he wouldn't give to just grab a broom and fly away. Harry handed Chestnut to Luna and shook Mr. Lovegood's hand.

"Well met, young man. Where is your father?" He had a similar dreamy quality as Luna, but less focused and more… hyper?

"He should be here soon. I'm not sure what's keeping him." Harry gave a look to Dan, who only shrugged. Dan then turned back and focused on Mr. Weasley. Where was Yanaha when he needed her? The attention slowly shifted off Harry and the camp adventurers prepped their trunks. Ginny pulled the broom he loaned her out of her trunk and brought it to him.

"Thanks for loaning this, Harry. I loved using it." She was talking in English and seemed somewhat comfortable with it. Ruby had been busy in the last month. She still seemed unusually timid, but she was making eye contact and smiling.

Harry took the broom and leaned it against the wall, "Thanks Ginny. I'm glad you enjoyed it." After an uncomfortable moment, he gave her a side hug, "It's good to see you again!" Ruby stretched out and Harry brought the tiny snake to him. He had missed her. Draped around his neck felt like the best place in the world for her.

Neville had crept up and quietly said, "Harry, it's good to see you again." Harry shook the boy's hand with a big smile.

"Good to see you, too! We are all going to have so much fun!" The three of them were beginning to relax when the two stern witches approached.

Neville knew his manners well enough, "Harry, this is my Gran, Lady Longbottom, and Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts."

Harry began feeling a bit on the spot again, "Hello Lady Longbottom. Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Constellation Ranch." After a moment he added, "I hope your trip was nice." Harry could tell he had somehow disappointed Neville's Grandmother.

The professor had a soft smile and seemed intent on him. She had that far-away look that he knew meant she was looking at him, but seeing what he imagined were his parents. He could tell she was looking for the words to say something.

Deciding this was awkward enough, he said, "I've read a lot about you, Professor. In my parent's journals." That snapped her out of her reverie.

"I think of them often, Mr. Pot..., Mr. Black." Then she was all business. "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Tracey Davis. They will be a part of your group."

Tracey held out her hand, no shyness here. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. Please, call me Tracey." Harry wondered what she meant by that? 'Call me Tracey?' What else would he call her? He took her hand and shook it.

Before he could say anything, the other young lady stepped forward and introduced herself as well, "Hermione Granger. Pleasure." She seemed to be staring at his forehead. Here we go again… The she shifted to the snake around his neck. Good ol' Ruby.

"It's nice to meet you both… Oh, and call me Harry." Suddenly, Harry saw just the person he needed.

A young lady approached who appeared to be in her late teens or possibly her early twenties. She was a Native American with long dark hair and rather broad shoulders, like a swimmer. She stood straight and tall and had a confidence that made it clear she was a young adult, not a student.

"Hello, my name is Yanaha. I'll be working with the ladies." Yanaha was fearless and strong. Harry had always looked up to her as the epitome of bravery. Now that she was here, maybe he could shrink back a bit.

Before Harry could move an inch, Sirius entered the picture. "Greetings, welcome to Constellation Ranch!" He was loud, proud, and overwhelming in his exuberance. When Sirius Black entered a room, all the attention, and most of the oxygen seemed to gravitate toward him. He came up and greeted each guest.

Luna's dad got a firm handshake and a promise of adventure. Arthur Weasley was given a calming hand on the shoulder and a whispered invitation to stay the weekend. Lady Longbottom had her hand kissed… who does that anymore? Then he got to Minerva. There was a tense moment where the lady looked rather… vulnerable. Sirius gave her a huge hug and actually lifted her up and spun her around.

Once the shock wore off, she simply said, "Unhand me you… ruffian!" But she was smiling. And there may have been a slight blush to her cheeks.

Harry was struggling with all this attention. While Sirius was creating a distraction, he slowly backed away from all the action. Just as he turned to escape, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yanaha.

Yanaha smiled, "Harry, why don't you tend the grill? Take Neville with you." Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief, and took Neville out with him.

Yanaha watched her 'little brother' take Neville's arm and sneak off. She knew how Harry struggled with crowds. Normally, he could be anonymous. It was something of a gift, really. To blend into the background. To go unnoticed. Unfortunately, it wouldn't work with this group. He was the star attraction and she could tell how uncomfortable it made him.

Harry was amazing with one or two people, but a crowd like this? With people staring at his forehead? Add in that he had begun to notice girls this year and had four pretty ones standing around him… They're lucky he didn't combust on the spot. Now that he was gone, she could get to know the young ladies.

Introducing herself again, she smiled warmly and said, "Hello, my name is Yanaha. I'm looking forward to working with each of you this summer." The girls each introduced themselves in turn.

—**Chimera Rising—**

Harry and Neville both seemed to relax away from the crowd. They spent the next thirty minutes or so just cutting up and prepping the grill. It really didn't need any prepping, but it gave them an excuse to not go back into the lodge. They could mingle over dinner, before the parents and guardians left. Harry knew Sirius would offer all of them a nights rest before departing. Longer if they needed it. Give them time to see the camp and get past any lingering fears or uncertainty.

Dinner was entertaining. Madame Longbottom had refused the hamburger, so Sirius fetched a steak for her. All Harry could think was, poor Neville. Luna was entranced with the camp and asked questions all through the meal. She was obviously an experienced traveler. Apparently, she was an explorer, like him.

Hermione seemed incapable of loosening up. Harry had seen her type before. Kids who didn't think they needed to be there and hid behind their books. Horned Serpents were like that. He was surprised to find she was a Gryffindor and not a Ravenclaw. When she found out he was the top student in Runes and Transfiguration, she seemed to want to launch into a discussion. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall stopped her with a look. Harry did note a bit of extra attention from the stern teacher when Sirius mentioned that Harry was taking NEWT level transfiguration and Runes classes. When she learned his wand had a thunderbird tail feather for a core, the stern professor seemed especially interested. Thunderbird cores were known to be especially good at transfiguration.

Ginny stayed by her father and Luna. She was quiet, but seemed happy. Harry made a point to talk quidditch with her a bit. Her father was a very kindly man who seemed to take everything in stride. Harry had to admit, he was glad her mother didn't come. That woman was nice, but overbearing.

Tracey sat across from him and asked a lot of questions about the different locations they would visit. She was pretty cool. Hermione tried to join the conversation and discuss the different national parks and outings they were going on, but she always sounded like she was giving a lecture. It seemed like she was doing less talking and more reciting what she had read. It created a distance with the others in the conversation. Suddenly, Harry knew exactly what to do with her.

After Dinner, The kids went and collected their gear. They all had the same basic outfits, Simple clothes that fit loosely and breathed well in the heat. Good hiking boots and socks. Standard issue included a straw "cowboy hat" where each camper was able to find a style that suited them. Yanaha helped the girls and Harry actually gave Neville one he had enchanted. It was a basic design, and it matched his own. The rain would be 'diverted' as it fell. He knew better than to try and pick out hats in advance for girls, so they would just have to use a poncho if it rained.

As they were preparing to go to their cabins, Hermione cornered him and started asking about Mayan runes. Yanaha must have told her that was his specialty. He knew as much about Toltec and the preceding Olmec runes, but… that's splitting hairs. "Meet me at eight o'clock and I'll give you a book." Seeing her hesitate, he added, "Relax, curfew isn't until nine."

Neville settled in and Harry slipped out to meet Hermione. At eight o'clock sharp, they met up on the corner of the ranch. Hermione initially seemed suspicious, but Harry gave her a good intermediate level book on Mayan runes. It was the same edition he still referenced from time to time. With a bit of coaxing, he convinced her to follow him on a short hike.

At first she was reluctant, but he showed her that the path was short and close by. It was just to the top of a hill to the east and overlooking the ranch. He finally got her to come along with a simple, "Don't be afraid, Hermione." Typical Gryffindor, she glowered and proclaimed that she wasn't afraid.

By eight fifteen, they were near the top. Harry had two chairs set up and he carried a small cooler of water. Hermione was completely out of breath from the hike. The thin air in Colorado took a while to adjust to. She collapsed into the chair and slowly caught her breath enough to drink the water.

"We came all this way up to sit in a chair and drink water?" she asked suspiciously. Harry seemed nice, but this was just weird.

Harry watched her struggle through what looked to be a number of conflicting emotions. "Nope. Sit and watch." He kicked back and just looked out at the camp and toward the Colorado mountain scenery. There was a deep and overwhelming feeling of peace.

She thought about her dorm mates and how they would go on walks around the lake or to the quidditch pitch or tea at Hagrid's hut... Always in two's or threes with an occasional foursome. They just never invited her. She had grown used to watching others depart on little social journeys, but never going herself. It was fine, she used the time to study and prepare. Self-consciously, she realized she just didn't know how to act.

Reluctantly, Hermione sat down. She resisted the urge to start reading the book on runes. Professor McGonagall had convinced her parents that she needed to connect with other children. She had even driven it home by saying she could never be a prefect if she couldn't get along with her peers. She decided to make the effort, but she really didn't want to be here. Still, she wanted to be a prefect. Then, Head Girl.

Harry perked up. "Watch for it! Almost… now." And slowly, the sky began to turn. It was the beginning of a gorgeous sunset. "Every sunset is a little different. This is a unique moment and it will never happen quite like this again. Revel in it."

Hermione gazed out at the sunset. It really was breathtaking. She noted the brilliant colors and the deepening of the shadows. The way they changed with each passing moment. Then, within fifteen minutes, it was over. "That was… amazing."

"Yep. There will be a lot more like that, but the first desert sunset is always special." Harry then rose up, grabbed the cooler and said, "We better head back."

Hermione realized they only had about ten minutes before they had to be in their dorms. They'd have to 'huff it'.

Harry looked down at the camp and suddenly stiffened. "Here, put this over you. It's an invisibility cloak." He covered them both in some kind of sheer silky cloak. Hermione noticed Yanaha walking out of the dorm and looking around. Harry added, "Let's hurry."

Hermione had never seen an invisibility cloak. This was amazing. Realizing Harry was watching Yanaha, she chuckled a bit. Obviously he was extra careful around the older girl. "Harry, it's not nine o'clock yet…"

Harry squirmed a bit, "Yeah... Technically, we're not supposed to leave the ranch after six…" He had to force himself not to smile at her sudden panic. Fun. He planned to take Neville up later in the week as well. He knew Neville was with his grandmother or he would have included him. They could sneak out a window and repeat the process.

The walk back was fast and tense. Hermione was furious she had been tricked. They made it back with two minutes to spare. She glared at him and stomped off to her dorm. Before she closed the door, she turned and gave him a funny smile, "Thank you, Harry. I… had fun." She then closed the door.

As Hermione went to shower and change for bed, she realized how good she felt. She saw an amazing sunset, she had a new book, and she also had a bit of a workout. She settled into bed and made small talk with the other girls. Ever so slowly, she realized how much less guarded she felt. Would the next five weeks be like this? This may not be such a waste, after all. She fell asleep feeling happy and energized. She would never admit it, and would absolutely not make a habit of it, but here was an excitement to breaking the rules.

Hermione never noticed the small cat that had been stalking them. Minerva McGonagall enjoyed watching the young teens go about their mischief. At first she wondered if Mr. Black had ulterior motives in luring her top student away, but was relieved to see that the boy was trying to help her. It was something Miss Granger desperately needed. Once Hermione was safely back in her dorm, Minerva strutted off happily toward the adult sleeping section.

As Harry walked back to his dorm, he noted Yanaha watching him carefully. That had been close. Had she seen him? If so, did she approve? That Hermione girl really needed to loosen up, and nothing did that better than seeing a sunset from 'the hill'. On another note, what was up with that cat? He ignored it, but noted that it was always on the periphery.

He came into his dorm and told Neville about the excursion. They made plans to sneak out, but only if Yanaha wasn't watching. He wondered what the girls were up to. Did Hermione talk about their little trip? Hopefully not. Loose lips…sunk ships…extra chores... Still, she seemed to enjoy the sunset. With unusual pride he knew that, in the end, there was no denying she got a shot of adrenaline from breaking the rules.

Another Horned Serpent gets out of their books and experiences life.

Score one for the Thunderbirds!

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Seattle, Washington**

**December 18, 1984**

**Flashback**

Meda had prepared the building carefully. The wards were strong and would ensure the skin walkers did not escape. The wards would also incapacitate the monsters long enough for them to be destroyed. As long as no one deviated from the plan, it was near fool proof. Mai was a concern. There was obviously a level of internal conflict in the younger woman over killing the younger skin walker. Perhaps she should be excluded from the execution… No, Dan was her great uncle and she had a right to be here.

There would be four elders in the lodge, with two on either side. Mai would greet them and escort them in. She would then leave and secretly enter, remaining hidden in the back just as she was during the initial meeting. The skin walkers would enter the building and present themselves. The child would be first. Her coyotes would greet the boy. When she signaled them, they would rip into him. The moment they lunged, the wards would close down and begin attacking the monsters. Simultaneously, the elders would attack. In the confusion. Mai would strike from the rear. Within ten seconds, there would be three fewer skin walkers and Dan Akee could rest in peace.

Mai waited near the entrance to the grounds. She knew this was the right thing to do, but she still wished they could step back and review all the options. Meda was obsessed with avenging her grandson. The normally patient and caring woman had adopted a different personality after meeting the creature wearing Dan's face. She seemed relentless and driven. There were old tales of Meda as a warrior, but Mai had never seen that side. Until now.

Two adults and a small child approached. Mai immediately noted the younger man seemed 'off'. He just seemed to struggle in focusing. He seemed to be unnaturally gaunt, like he had gone years without a decent meal. There was no question that he was suffering from internal pains and struggles. The child seemed to be in a state of terror. One hand held a stuffed animal. It appeared to be a black dog. The other was clutching the emaciated man's hand. The way he clutched it seemed almost touching. Like the skinny man was his only hope for safety. Mai guarded her emotions. This was no time for mercy. These were not people, they were skin walkers. There was only one way to deal with skin walkers…

The creature wearing her great uncle's face stepped forward. Mai had never met her grandmother's brother, but he had the reputation of being a great man. Equal parts healer and warrior. The family knew he had perished, but there were so many rumors that he was still alive… it had been a mystery for years. Now the mystery was solved. A skin walker had been wearing his face.

The creature said, "Hello, I'm Dan, this is Sirius, and this is Harry. We're here to see Meda." A dozen thoughts surged through Mai's head. Those names… She worked at Ilvermorny and knew of events occurring in the wizarding world outside of the tribes. Looking closer, she noted the boy had a very faint scar on his forehead. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Oh, god, no. This can't be. This was Harry Potter! And that could only be… Sirius Black.

Harry Potter's story had been all over the news. First, how the boy had been rescued from terrible abuse. The photographs were heart breaking. The tiny space he was forced to sleep in. The terrible chores he was having to perform. The scars from numerous beatings… Then his kidnapping. By the very man who right now seemed to be so lovingly clutching the boy's hand. The man was held for three years in a prison worse than death. The man who was believed to have escaped, sought out, and murdered the small boy he seems so protective of. The man who, apparently, never had a trial.

Mai looked up and guardedly said, "I'll let her know you're here. Please wait a moment." She forced a tight smile on her face and went to speak with her Great-great grandmother. Mai knew she had to prevent this from happening. If Harry Potter was murdered by her people, there would be an unbelievable backlash. If they hid the remains and covered up the death, she didn't know if she could live with herself.

As she walked away, Mai wondered if she had managed to keep her face expressionless. If the skinwalker wearing her great uncle's face was as crafty as Meda believed, any clue would give them away. More than ever, Mai felt that there was much more going on here than meets the eye. The plank house was warded for privacy, the skinwalker would not hear her once she was inside.

She entered the plank house to the confusion of the occupants. She was supposed to bring the creatures in, not enter alone. "There's a complication… I don't think they're all skin walkers. We can't go through with the plan."

Meda seemed irritated, "What are you talking about? Mai, what did you do?" It was an accusation more than a question.

Mai stepped forward. "I know who the boy is. He's no skin walker. In fact, he's internationally known and… He **is** abused and needs help. The man may be the same. I don't think the skinwalker was lying about the need." There. Now she was in the hot seat, as they say. Everyone looking at her.

Meda pulled out her wand and cast a simple detection charm. "You fool! Mai, you alerted them to our plan. They are gone!"

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Constellation Ranch**

**December 18, 1984**

**Fifteen minutes after leaving Seattle**

Lycoris was in a difficult spot. She had noted Mai's look of shock upon seeing Harry. She had also noted the tension and the forced look of indifference. Basically, the young woman seemed to recognize Harry and had acted exactly like the older woman. If it looks like a trap and smells like a trap, it probably is a trap. They returned the moment Mai had entered the plank house. Lycoris had informed Sirius that she suspected a trap. They were now frantically preparing to leave Colorado. This contingency had been planned for. They had, maybe an hour before an ICW task force was at their doorstep. Likely one that included Albus Dumbledore.

She sent Sirius off with Harry to pack. They would depart in ten minutes. Her contacts in Central America may have been compromised. They would make for Louisiana and hide in the Bayou. Yes, that would work. She had a bolt hole and a go-bag there. They could lay low for a year and slowly emerge. Perhaps Okinawa would be a good place to start over. It's a shame, she had very high hopes for Colorado.

The intense 'crack' of an apparition suddenly made her spin around. Had the wards fallen? Were they under attack? A quick scan revealed the truth of the matter. Sirius had fled. And worse, he had taken Hadrian with him. She'd skin that dog alive for this. That son of a bitch had taken her baby.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Seattle, Washington**

**The Plank House**

**Sixty Seconds Later**

Meda was busy dressing down Mai. The words coming out of her mouth were anything but kind. Her grandchild's murderer had slipped through their fingers. All because one of the creatures was famous and Mai had a crisis of conscience. You don't take a rabid wolf into your home and nurse it back to health. You put it down!

Suddenly, she saw a form in the doorway. A slim man holding a small boy. He had a desperate look on his face. Desperate, but determined. No, not a man. It was a creature. They both were. Everyone had gone quiet and just stared at the pair.

Sirius tentatively stepped forward. Harry's eyes were shut tightly. "Please, I don't care what you do to me, but help my god-son." Sirius looked around. The faces on the room's occupants were mixed. The woman they had met earlier was crying. She seemed heartbroken and obviously wished they were not here. The others who were gathered around were shocked to see him. Their surprise was etched on each of their faces. There was no doubt, this was a hostile environment. Lycoris had been correct.

Sirius repeated his plea for aid. "Please, my god-son has been suffering and I don't know how to help him. Do what you will with me, but help Harry." Sirius looked around and saw wands being aimed at him. He suddenly realized he was holding his wand. He dropped it to the ground. His fate was sealed, but Harry would have a chance.

Meda looked at the pair. The larger creature was emaciated to the point that it had obviously been starved. It was holding the tiny skin walker so… gently. Sacrificing itself for the smaller monster? That just didn't make any sense. Skin walkers don't sacrifice themselves. What trickery was this?

Meda decided to take a closer look. "Let me get a look at you. Step forward and bring the… boy." She had to force herself to call **it** a 'boy'. The elder skin walker may have gotten away, but the other two were right where she wanted them. She noted that Mia looked away. Fine, she may not have stomach for the kill, but the rest of the group did.

Sirius stepped forward. He gently set Harry down. Harry was hesitant to let go of him, but with gentle whispers, Harry relaxed enough for Sirius to remove Harry's hands from around his neck. Sirius was on his knees comforting Harry. He noted the odd looks they were getting. Realization dawned, they must think I'm the one who killed James and Lily. That I tried to kill my godchild. That's why everyone is so tense.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. There were men standing around, watching them. They scared him. They were looking at him the way his Uncle used to. He noticed a woman to the side, she was crying. Had they hurt her? Probably. That's what people do. Except his grandmother and god father. Harry then looked at the woman in the middle of the room. She was very old. She peered at him intently. He was afraid of her. She had two doggies. One on either side of her.

Harry slowly inched forward. He wanted to play with the dogs. He loved dogs. Maybe the old lady would let him. She seemed to be happy he was coming forward. Her dogs approached Harry. Harry slowly made eye contact with each of the dogs. His emerald eyes meeting their yellow eyes. He smiled. And suddenly, he knew them. Images flashed in him mind. Images from the dogs in front of him.

As interpreted by Harry:

_They were married dogs. **_

_They had been together a very long time._

_They had lots of puppies together._

_But, the last puppies had been killed._

_By monsters._

_A group of human men found where they sleep. ***_

_The men crept up and killed the puppies._

_They missed their puppies and cried out at night in their grief._

_Then, the old woman found them._

_She protects them and they have a warm place to sleep._

_But they still roam about and hunt._

_They're still free._

Harry continued to look deep into their eyes and shared his own story.

As interpreted by the Coyotes:

_The human boy was once happy._

_He lived at home with his parents._

_His den was warm and safe and he was loved._

_It all ended on a terrible night._

_A monster came and killed them._

_The boy was sent to live with other monsters._

_Monsters who hurt him._

_The boy was scared and alone._

_Then, his mother's mother saved him._

_Later, a new alpha male came to be with him._

_To protect him._

_The alpha is not really a man, he's a dog._

_The boy has always loved dogs._

_Now, he has a family, but he can't stop being scared._

_There are so many monsters._

The mama dog licked his face. Harry giggled. The daddy dog joined in. Harry got down on his hands and knees and played with them. They were no bigger than he was. He knew he would be safe with them. The old lady made a sudden 'clicking' noise, but the doggies ignored her. The mama dog and the daddy dog sandwiched him in between them protectively.

Sirius was stunned. Harry had made some kind of… connection. With a pair of… coyotes. He noted the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Why were they all so surprised? What had they expected? No one seemed to know what to do. The two coyotes were wrapped protectively around Harry. Instinctively, Sirius knew they were now considering him their pup. But, Sirius also knew Harry was not their pup. Harry is _**his**_ pup.

Meda didn't understand why her coyotes were ignoring her signal. They were supposed to attack. Instead, they were protecting the creature. Looking down at the little monster, Meda saw it… no, she saw _**him**_ as he really was. A damaged little boy who had been hurt. Then, the little boy looked up at her and made eye contact. The boy had emerald green eyes… that suddenly shifted to yellow. The exact same color and shape of her beloved coyote's eyes. Meda gasped when she saw the eyes shift.

All eyes were on the boy and the two coyotes. Waiting… But only she had seen the eyes shift. Meda suddenly realized what she was looking at. This is no skin walker! No, this is a totem defender. A form shifter. A protector of the people. He is a gift. In her deep-seeded anger, she had nearly slaughtered the first totem defender born in many generations. She began softly weeping as realization of her mistake dawned on her. At what her loss and hatred had driven her to.

_She had been feeding the __**wrong wolf**__._

Then, the boy was gone. With a 'pop', he had been summoned away. The boy's godfather let out a strangled cry at his disappearance. There was only one explanation. The skin walker had taken him. Her coyotes began frantically howling, looking for the little boy. Hoping he would answer. Meda could only think about the emerald eyes she saw before the child was summoned away.

In a barely audible voice, she said, "Peverell."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Notes:**

**In the Dance of Death story, chapter 17, I cover the idea of a Natural Animagus. The Potters had the trait in their family the way the Blacks have Metamorphmagus in theirs. It allows a user to naturally assume the form of an animal they have personality traits in common with. Over time, the natural animagus can even attach different elements of their personality to different animals. So, a natural animagus could have more than one form, but they would have to connect with each animal in some way and learn how to shift. Finding each of the different forms can take years and significant introspection. A natural animagus has to know themselves before they can know any additional forms. Again, same basic world, but not connected. AU. You don't need to read the Dance of Death if you would rather focus on one story. It'll all be covered. Oh, and no magical animal forms.**

**So, a proud and vain wizard who was a natural animagus might start out with a macaw, a rooster, or a peacock as their animagus form, but they could also become a rattle snake if it aligns to a bad temper. A Natural Animagus will not have dozens of forms, just a few which match the primary facets of who they are. Many would only have one main animagus form as they never really understand themselves well enough to have more. The 'form shifters' in the story were natural animaguses.**

**The common way that a normal witch or wizard can become an animagus is a fixed process. The individual finds the animal they share the most with, they learn all about it, practicing self-transfiguration to understand the animal better. They take a potion which assists in 'setting' the animal form. They can never have multiple forms, just the one. Polyjuice potion is to a metamorphmagus what the animagus potion is to a natural animagus.**

*** Haida = A tribe in the Pacific Northwest that is known for their carvings of totem poles. Their totem poles frequently have a thunderbird at the top.**

**** Coyotes are completely monogamous. They mate for life and never mate with any other coyote as long as their chosen mate is alive.**

***** Denning is a term used when hunters find a coyote den and kill all the pups. This is sometimes done when coyotes kill sheep and the sheep owners try to wipe out the local coyote population.**


	7. Chapter 7 What's Most Important

**Welcome to chapter seven of Chimera Rising. There are a couple of points I wanted to cover that should make the reading a bit easier. **

**Lycoris Black will be referred to by whoever she is impersonating. That not only makes it clear who she is impersonating, but it makes it easy when looking at the scene from the perspective of other characters. I tried to think of a better way, but couldn't manage it. Dealing with a shape shifter is confusing.**

**Lycoris will refer to Harry by his real name when she is in her natural form or when thinking to herself. Harry will be Hadrian or Hyperion depending on whether or not Arcturus has re-named him yet (around age 11). To all outsiders, he is Harry. Sirius will only call him Harry.**

**I am using a few Native American tales in the story and referencing the source as best I can. In many cases, the stories are all over the place. So, if it is a direct quote, I'll reference the source. If it is a summary of a number of sites, I'll give the original tribal source. I do believe in giving credit where it is due, but sometimes that is hard to trace when your main source is the internet and the listings are numerous and scattered.**

—**Chimera Rising—**

"_It is easy to love your friend, but sometimes the hardest lesson to learn is to love your enemy."_

**~ Sun Tzu**

**Chapter 7 What Matters Most**

**Seattle, Washington**

**The Plank House**

**December 19, 1984**

**Flashback**

Meda knew she had to bring things back into balance. After talking with Sirius, she had been relieved to know he was no skin walker. In fact, he was actually an animagus. A good man that had been cast aside, mistreated and forgotten. Just like the little boy. A Father who was worried sick about his son. Meda knew where the fault lay. Had she just kept an open mind… an open heart, things would be so much different. She had caused pain to a man who had already suffered terribly. Her actions had driven away the child she knows she was meant to foster and heal.

Had she listened to Mai, that little boy would be getting the care he needed. After the fact, Mai had shared news clippings about the boy. The story and the photographs had been heart breaking. That someone would do that to a child in their care. Of course, who was she to criticize them? She had planned to kill the child herself… She had to make this right! An entire country was crying for the poor child. And if that small boy is what she thinks he is, it was fate that brought him to her. Her own people's fate that she had ignored and tossed aside.

Her coyotes were sickened over losing the boy they now considered to be their own. They had been howling and crying out all night. Hoping to find their lost pup. It was heart breaking. Mai was disappointed in her. She had let her great-great-grand daughter down and now she wasn't sure how to correct her mistake. If it was even possible. She needed a way to track the boy and bring them back. Well, at least bring the boy back. Could he even be separated from the skin walker?

Perhaps with the god father's blood, they could track the pair. They were, after all, related. It was worth trying. The man, Sirius, said he would risk anything for his little child, they would put that to the test. With a wince of guilt, she knew the ritual they could use. It would be unpleasant for the man. Painful. If successful, they would get one shot at finding them. As long as the pair were still on the continent. Meda said a silent prayer that they were still on North America soil.

Those green eyes continued to dominate her thoughts. This family must be related to Peverell. She had heard the stories when she was young. She never actually dreamed they were true, but looking back, how could she doubt them? How did the story go…?

_Long ago, there were two tribes._

_They departed the old lands in search of a better life for themselves and their descendants. _

_They crossed the bridge of ice at the top of the world to find this new land. _

_To find a life free from pain and suffering. _

_The Thunderbird tribe was led by the 'form shifters', the Horned Serpent tribe by the 'face shifters'._

_The 'form shifters' were able to assume the form of animals. _

_Most people only have one spirit guide, but 'form shifters' have more. _

_And, once they discovered each of their guides, they could assume their forms._

_The 'form shifter' tribe venerated the powerful Thunderbird. _

_They protected and guided their people, settling into the top half of the new world. _

_They settled amongst the plains and the lakes. _

_They spread out and settled in the deserts and the swamps._

_The other group, the 'face shifters', could assume the face of any man or woman. _

_They defended and guided their people, following the way of the wise Horned Serpent. _

_They settled into the bottom half of the new world. _

_Where lush jungles grow and powerful rivers flow. _

_But, over time, they lost their way. _

_No longer content to guide and protect, they sought to rule. _

_They stopped respecting the faces they wore and merely viewed them as property. _

_They became the 'skin walkers'._

_Where once the 'face shifters' and the 'form shifters' were at peace, now there was conflict. _

_The skin walkers wished to rule beyond their jungles and stone pyramids. _

_They wished to rule over the free people of the north. _

_The totem warriors always repelled them, but at great cost. _

_Even the Horned Serpent of the north renounced them in favor of the free people._

_Generations passed and many forgot the old ways._

_One day, a man known as Peverell came. _

_He was different than anyone our people had ever seen. _

_His skin was white and his eyes were emerald green. _

_He sought to know all the free people. _

_He started in the north and met many tribes. _

_He learned our ways and befriended the totem warriors._

_He met the daughter of a renowned leader among the totem warriors and made her his wife._

_In time, they had children. They lived in peace and harmony with the free people. _

_Always learning and respectful of our ways. _

_Then, the wife became ill and perished. _

_In their grief, Peverell and his children decided to travel south. _

_To find out how the 'face shifters' had lost their way. _

_To learn why they abandoned the teachings and wisdom of the horned serpent and became the skin walkers._

_Legends say that old Peverell and his children found and intermingled with the skin walkers. _

_Then, they traveled back to their home across the sea. _

_Taking the knowledge and wisdom they had learned with them. _

_Their children were the embodiment of our best and our worst traits. _

_One day, it is said, the last Peverell will return to us. _

_He will bring back knowledge we once knew but have forgotten. _

_We anxiously await that day._

As Meda recounted the story to herself, she realized that day is now upon them. The return of the totems. The rebirth of the form shifters. It all rested on the shoulders of one small child.

The last Peverell.

Harry Potter.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Constellation Ranch**

**July 15, 1994**

**Present**

The next morning, the campers and their parents got up and enjoyed breakfast. Fortunately, Lady Longbottom only had toast and tea for breakfast, so no need to make a special meal. The first half of the day was spent touring the camp and seeing the general area. The rules were all covered. Curfews were set and stressed. Meal times were covered as well as the importance of kitchen duty. The chore schedule was posted and reviewed in detail.

After Lunch, the campers were gathered together. This first week is a training week where they would pick up the skills they would rely on for the next five weeks. After this week, they would begin seeing different locations and experiencing life in the great outdoors. Trust in each other was key as each week would bring new challenges. Wherever possible, they would hunt and fish and catch their own food. When they came up short, there would be pre-prepared food.

Each night, they would take turns talking and sharing whatever was on their mind. No one had to share, but when they were ready, it was in a safe setting. All the campers were encouraged to raise any issues or concerns they had to their youth leaders, but to know that the youth leaders – Harry and Yanaha, were not really councilors, just friendly support.

On that note, Dan introduced Mai, a licensed councilor who teaches Native History at Ilvermnorny. She would be meeting with all of them at the end of each week. Sooner if needed. Mai introduced herself and met with each of the parents and guardians.

—**Chimera Rising—**

The next day, the campers met at the mess hall and settled in for breakfast. The meal was pretty basic, scrambled eggs and bacon. Harry and Neville joked around a bit, their friendship and trust growing. Harry noticed Neville's confidence was rising the longer they worked together. Had no one reached out to him?

Yanaha was working with the girls and covering off on important facts. Restroom policies, showering schedules, kitchen and cooking duties, the basics. Harry knew the drill as he and Yanaha had been co-leaders before. She'd cover the basics and save the private discussions when the girls were alone. He was glad not to be a part of _those_ discussions. He and Neville had pretty much covered off on the basics last night.

After breakfast, the crew went over to the stables where eight horses had been selected for a ride. These were pretty tame horses, nice and easy to ride. All except Yanaha and Harry's, that is. Yanaha's was a fiery horse, full of energy. His name was 'Mercutio'. Harry's was a very precocious horse that tended to do its own thing. Her name was Calisto. Dan had referred to it as Harry's 'horse sister'.

They spent the rest of the morning teaching the kids how to saddle up and ride. Dan and Yanaha worked with the women and Harry worked with Neville. Neville struggled, but managed to get on his horse. Harry had picked out a mild and kind mare named Butter Cup. They seemed a good fit. By lunch time, Harry had Neville riding consistently and safely around the camp.

Luna had ridden before, so she was able to ride along with Neville and Harry. Soon Tracey joined the riders. She was a natural athlete and was able to quickly adapt. Hermione and Ginny were struggling. Hermione just seemed to be nervous up high. She just didn't seem to trust her horse. Yanaha could fix that. Ginny had a different problem. Harry realized Ginny was trying to ride her horse like a broom.

Harry had the others ride slowly in a circle and he went over to help the others. "Dan, do you mind if we switch off? I think I know how to help Ginny."

Dan looked over at Harry and nodded. "You bet."

Harry regarded Ginny and realized she was embarrassed. "You're a natural flier, I can tell. You're doing the same thing most quidditch players do when they learn to ride. Easy to fix."

Ginny blushed a little. She was a good flier. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, a broom answers to your magic. A horse, not so much. Treat her like a friend. Animals can sense magic and when you try to direct her that way, it confuses her." Harry thought for a moment. He remembered Charlie Weasley, that hulking brother of hers. "Just, act like your riding on one of your brother's backs. You know, piggy back rides." They both chuckled at that.

Within about fifteen minutes, Ginny had joined Dan and his group. Yanaha had Hermione in the saddle and she was doing alright, but still seemed nervous. The trust now seemed to be there, but she probably had a fear of heights. Harry envied and respected Yanaha's ability to solve these kind of problems. To really _relate_ to others. Yanaha approached Harry.

"Harry, I need you to do something for me. Ride with Hermione and talk about Aztec runes. Or one of those other obscure bits of magic you seem to obsess over." She had teased Harry about his runic OCD all his life. It was good natured. "Hermione's overthinking this and tripping on her own thoughts. She needs something to focus on besides falling off the horse."

"Gotcha. Nice work on the trust building." Harry mounted up on Calypso and joined Hermione.

Yanaha watched her little brother at work. If only she could heal him as easily as others. She knew he put on a congenial face, but he never really opened up outside of those he considered family. Perhaps in time…

Soon, Hermione and Harry were so busy discussing and debating the differences between Mayan and Olmec runes, she didn't even consider falling off her horse. Harry was impressed with how much she had picked up in just a day and a half of reading. As busy as they were, she must have read all night! She was brilliant. She was as academic as he was instinctive… Damn, why couldn't she be a student at Ilvermorny? They were still debating when the lunch bell sounded.

Harry helped her off her horse and sent her over top joint he others. As Hermione walked away, she realized how brilliant Harry was. He approached magic from a very different perspective than she did. Ravenclaws tended to avoid her, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs didn't really like debating the nuances of magic… and forget Slytherin. But Harry dove right in. His thirst for knowledge was as great as her own. He just was more 'practical' in his approach.

After lunch, the group divided the chores between the boys and the girls. The girls and took care of the horses and the stables while the boys cleaned up after the meal. The goal was to break the boys out of the pureblood stereo types of women in the kitchen while getting the girls to perform a bit of physical exertion. In this group's case, it wasn't the huge paradigm shift that other groups had experienced. Neville didn't mind kitchen duties and these girls were not afraid of getting dirty.

Later that afternoon, the group hiked up to a spot just beyond the location Harry had brought Hermione on her first night. Harry hung back with Neville and Hermione while the more athletic members followed Yanaha's blistering pace. Once everyone reached the spot, Dan had Yanaha tally the order of arrival.

Harry would alternate with Yanaha in scouting out the front. If near snake country, Harry was in front. Otherwise, Yanaha would lead. The last of the hikers to arrive would lead future hikes: Neville. After Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and then Tracey. Using this method, Dan ensured the group would stay close together as the slower members would set the pace for the group.*

Dan had Harry and Yanaha set the wards. He then showed the campers how to build a fire and prep the site. Once the wards were set, Harry and Yanaha showed the other kids how to set up the tent. As promised, it was quite a bit larger on the inside with separate sections for the boys and the girls. Dan had his own sleeping area. After setting up and prepping the site, the group enjoyed a spectacular sunset. Hermione looked a bit smug as she had seen this before.

Dan noted that Neville was good at scouting for harmful plants like poison ivy and poison oak. He also was stronger than he looked and was able to collect and carry quite a bit of firewood. Luna was excellent at building a fire and prepping the site. Chestnut seemed to distract her a bit, but she knew her stuff when it came to camping. He'd have to assign more experienced responsibilities to her. Tracey, Ginny and Hermione seemed eager to take direction. But of the three, only Ginny seemed to be used to the outdoors.

Sitting around the fire, they began roasting hot dogs, followed by marshmallows. Dan took a note of their strengths and learning opportunities. The whole group had learned a lot today. They would be old hands in a month. Everyone was flush will the feeling of success and a bit tired from the riding and the hiking. The thin air in Denver exaggerated this, but they would adjust.

The 'talking stick' came out and Dan went first. "I'm proud of you all for getting this far on your first day. Normally, we don't hike until tomorrow. I'm especially proud of Luna for stepping up and showing how good she is in the outdoors. Of course, that means we'll be leaning on you a bit more." They all chuckled a bit. "Neville, you know your plants. I'll be relying on you to keep us out of poison oak and ivy. Ginny and Tracey, you two are fast. Natural athletes. I'll be leaning on you when we get to the other sites and things become a bit more… intense. Hermione, you came a long way this morning in learning to trust. Today was your horse. By the end of the month, I need you to trust the rest of us as well. You have amazing potential." Hermione was both embarrassed and flattered, but she just nodded.

Yanaha had the stick next. "Ladies, nice work today. But my comment is more for the boys. There are two of you and five of us. No offence guys, but we need to work out a bathroom schedule thats fair." The women actually cheered and clapped at that. Neville turned beet red. Yanaha just smiled at him.

Ginny was up next. "This has been fun. I'm thrilled to be here." Yanaha noticed her glancing at Harry a bit more than she should be. She'd have to watch out for that. Harry was clueless. Maybe a little girl to girl talk would go a long way here.

Luna now had the stick. She spoke while stroking chestnut. "Hmmm. Well, I found I really liked horseback riding. Hiking was nice too, and the sunset was gorgeous. It really clears the nargles away. Really, I'm loving this already. But I especially want to thank Harry. Being with Chestnut has changed my life. Thank you, Harry. I know it wasn't easy to part with her."

Harry smiled at her. He would say more when it was his turn, but he knew not to talk while another held the stick. Clapping and supportive gestures were ok. But no talking. This first week was extremely important in setting the rules and expectations. He marvelled at how Chestnut took to the small witch. All good. Only one real question stood out: What the heck was a nargle?

Tracey took the stick. "It's good to be here." She sat quietly for a while. Still holding the stick. Harry and Yanaha knew better than to interrupt. "I am glad to be with a group that will judge me for who I am and what I do. Not for my 'blood purity." Without another word, she passed the stick to Hermione.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was momentarily shocked beyond speaking. A Slytherin had just spoken out against the bigotry of blood purity. "Um. I don't relate easily to others. I never have. But, it's good to be here. And I **do** like horseback riding!" For some reason, this made everyone clap. Hermione seemed amazed that so many people clapped for her. She then passed the stick to Harry.

Harry smiled. Finally, he could talk. "You guys are amazing. First of all, Neville, it's been great getting to know you and I look forward to the next month. Hermione, I wish you were at Ilvermorny so we could take runes together. You are so smart. Luna, I'm glad you and Chestnut are getting on so well. You are very good together. Ginny, you have come so far since I last saw you. It's clear you as a strong and resilient person. I hope we get a chance to fly brooms together soon. Tracey, I haven't had time to get to know you, but I look forward to it. Yanaha, your concerns over the bathrooms and the boy to girl ratio is noted. We'll work something out. Also, we need to work out a way to balance the chores. Neville and I need at least one of your crew when chores are assigned." Harry noted that no one cheered or applauded this time. Yanaha chuckled and nodded.

Finally, Neville had the stick. "I can't believe I'm here. This is the most amazing place and I feel like I have friends. Back in Gryffindor, everyone is nice, but no one really hangs out with me, you know? Harry, you seem to actually like me… It's nice." After a pause, Dan took the stick back.

Harry clasped Neville's shoulder. "We **are** friends Neville. Just like our parents were." Neville looked about to cry. Hermione just watched. She knew exactly how Neville felt. Why hadn't they ever gotten to know each other? The two outcasts of Gryffindor.

Yanaha held out her wand. "Okay, campers. Now we learn a bit of magic. We all have permission to use simple charms over the summer. Tonight, you learn the bug repellent charm. In the morning, you learn the sunscreen charm or the umbrella charm… if it's raining." That brought a few chuckles. "Now, take out your wands and pay attention…"

The next day, they hiked back down and had breakfast. Each day that week involved hiking to a nearby camp site, setting up camp, and teaching new outdoor skills. Every other day, they would go horseback riding, then hike about. Each night, they would pass the talking stick around and share their experiences. Nothing too personal came out after Neville's first day revelations on not having any friends. But the goal was to get the campers comfortable. Harry and Yanaha would share their own personal trauma in future weeks to help get the talks moving.

By the end of the first week, the group all had increased their stamina and found a nice rhythm to their chores. They could set up and break down a campsite in under thirty minutes with minimal direction. Each morning, Harry and Neville made a point of clearing out early so the girls could use their restroom. It gave them time to take down the wards. The girls had a rotation for giving Harry and Neville a hand in different chores. At the week's end, each camper met with Mai, the trained councillor from Ilvermorny, and discussed whatever was on their mind.

They had a Sunday to relax and goof off at the ranch before setting off to Yellowstone. There were chores, but no scheduled activities. Harry went flying with Ginny and they were joined by Tracey. These three made up the athletes of the group, and it showed in their flying. Harry noted that both girls were comfortable with high speeds and quick manoeuvres. They seemed to actually get along pretty well.

Hermione spent time with Luna and Neville. She realized that they were all misfits in their houses and they seemed to bond over that. Neville actually knew more about herbology than Hermione and Luna was expectantly observant and very well-travelled.

While at camp, Harry found and spent time with Ruby when he was on the ground. He even shared her with Ginny a bit. Ruby never participated in the hikes or the trips, but she was always available at the ranch. Always willing to listen and encourage. She and Hedwig didn't get on so well, but that was to be expected. Hedwig left her alone, thankfully.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**The Louisiana Bayou**

**December 20, 1984**

**Flashback**

Lycoris and Harry had settled into a small but clean house on the edge of the Louisiana Bayou. Harry was initially shocked and scared when Lycoris had used a blood summoning ritual to bring him back to her. But he was adjusting. Lately, he had begun talking with the multitude of snakes in the area. More than once, he had changed his eye color to a strange shade of yellow… Well, at least he was practicing his shifting ability. Where on earth had he seen yellow eyes?

What the hell had Sirius been up to? Where ever he went, he had to have known it would be bad. Sirius could rot in whatever prison he was thrown into. He had slowed them down enough. It was cold, but not unbearably so. There was a magic market that could be reached by boat and she would enjoy taking Harry to see it. Hopefully it would be decorated with yule lights. Or, rather, Christmas lights. Either way, it was pretty. Lycoris always loved looking at the lights at Christmas.

It was nearly five thirty and it was getting dark. She would take a boat to the market and they'd have alligator and gumbo. Harry seemed a bit upbeat, but he kept drawing pictures of dogs and handing them to her. He even tried to speak once, but it was parsel tongue. She really didn't need to know what he was asking. He wanted his god-father. Damn you Sirius Black, for the pain you've caused my boy. Why in the hell did I give you a wand?

She decided to adopt the form of Rosie Evans, the muggle that had adopted Lily all those years ago. Harry loved watching her change forms. She loved making him smile. She enjoyed being a female. It was of course her natural gender and you could only 'fake' so much. Also, while she deeply respected Dan Akee, Harry was a little scared of all men. Damn you, Vernon Dursley.

They bundled up in coats with hoods and set out. They paddled about fifteen minutes in a canoe before reaching the market. Rosie tied up her boat and made her way in to the restaurant. Harry had his hood up and without round glasses and a deeply etched lightning bolt scar, no one would recognize him. Those silly books had helped prevent anyone from recognizing him. True to form, the bayou was lit up for Christmas.

They settled into a small restaurant and Harry devoured a huge bowl of gumbo. Hopefully his stomach would be fine. He seemed to be ok with a little spice in his food. My god she loved this little boy. She entertained him with all kinds of little stories she had heard in her travels. Some she knew he had heard before, but a few were new.

After they finished eating, she planned to go shopping for potion ingredients. Then, they'd just paddle around looking at the lights. As much as she loved the plains and the desert, the bayou held a small part of her heart as well.

Rosie/Lycoris always faced the door. She wanted to get a read on everyone entering any public place she visited. She immediately noticed when Meda came walking in. She was spry for her age. Barely needing the cane she carried. She looked right at them and shook her head. With a deep breath she approached.

Rosie had her wand in one hand and a stiletto in the other. She knew the old woman was alone. A non-verbal scan confirmed it. She and Harry had portkeys ready to go. Harry saw Meda and immediately started pulling something out of his back pack. He handed the old lady a small stack of drawings he had made. Rosie realized they were coyotes, not dogs, as she had initially believed. Harry was a beautiful and talented boy, but he wasn't winning any art contests.

Meda took the pictures, "Thank you, Harry. These are my babies, aren't they?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Can I keep them?" Harry thought a moment then nodded again.

Harry suddenly looked around a bit, searching the room, then sat back down. Disappointment was all over his face. Meda smiled, "My babies are back at home. They don't do so well in the swamp. Did you know they missed you? They howled and sang for you all night." She then laughed a bit. "It drove the rest of the place crazy. Sirius joined them too. He was…"

Rosie cut her off, "What do you want?" looking around, they were in an isolated section. No one would hear. There was no mistaking the dangerous edge in Rosie's voice. Even her child looked up curiously.

Meda knew she was now dining with the most dangerous creature on earth. Tread carefully. "I want to invite you to return. So I can help your grandchild." Mai was in the area, but there was no back up.

Rosie had a neutral expression on her pretty face, "So, was I wrong? Was it a trap?"

Meda had long pause and answered truthfully, "You… were correct. It was not one of my finer moments. Did you know you are wearing my grandson's face? I loved him dearly." For a very brief moment, Rosie had a look on her face that seemed almost human. Regret. Meda was surprised, but proceeded, "I can't promise to ever see you as anything other than the… person who… took… my grandchild. But I can promise to help Harry. I will also vow to keep your secrets." The last part seemed to pain her a bit. Both women had managed to avoid words that would frighten Harry.

Rosie didn't utter single word. She just sat back and waited. Harry got out of his seat and pulled out a chair for Meda. He was trying to get her to sit down. Either he was afraid of having an adult stand over him or he genuinely wanted her to eat with them. Meda looked at the kind child and smiled, knowing she had almost killed the little boy. Still, it hadn't escaped her notice that the skin walker was holding a wand and a knife.

Rosie took a deep breath and finally spoke, "I'm sorry about Dan. I know you may not want to hear this, but I deeply respected him. When he… passed, I personally performed the traditional burial." Seeing the skeptical look on Meda's face and being careful not to scare Harry, she added, "I won't ask for forgiveness, we were at war. A war he _voluntarily joined_ and he fought valiantly in. Many of my own friends… passed at his hands and the hands of his allies. But, his… passing was clean."

Meda really didn't know what to say. Dan had voluntarily joined in the war, which was true. It was somewhat comforting to hear he had been buried in the traditional way. That his death had been clean and not… drawn out. But to hear it from his killer… that was less than comforting. Was she his killer? It seemed likely.

"The face you are wearing now, who was she?" Meda needed to know if this creature just killed indiscriminately. It likely came out as a bit of a challenge.

Rosie couldn't hide her sadness. "This is Rosie Evans. She adopted and cared for my daughter. Harry's mother. I cared very deeply for her. Unfortunately, my daughter was targeted by a dark wizard named Voldemort." She looked at Harry for a moment. The boy was drawing again. Still, he was probably listening too. "Her… moving on… was **not** clean. It was terrible."

She didn't bother to tell Meda what she had done to the deatheaters that had tortured and killed Rosie. Their deaths were as slow and as horrible as she could possibly make them. Rosie had noted Meda's look at the mention of Voldemort. The man was so terrible, even those as secluded as Meda had heard of him.

Meda seemed confused, "If you cared for her, why do you wear her face?"

Rosie seemed calm and sad. "Because I want to remember her. The only faces I avoid, are the ones I wish to be forgotten." This was an odd conversation, and not one she wished to continue. "I don't think I can trust you, but I'll let you… leave safely. I owe that much to Dan."

Meda couldn't let it end this way. "You intend to flee. I ask you to… reconsider, let me help your child." Quickly adding, "We can exchange vows. Do it for him, not for yourself. Your grandchild deserves to be happy. To have friends and family. Let's work this out, for his sake."

Rosie considered this. She was tired of running. She'd been running for forty years! Did she really want to do that the Hadrian? "Very well. We can exchange vows. But, we'll do it at my house. And we go there directly."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Louisiana Bayou**

**December 21, 1984**

**Flashback**

Meda and Lycoris created a series of vows that ensured their safety and the safety of their loved ones. The writing of the vows seemed to take all night. Both witches were stubborn and protective of those they loved. The terms of the vow required Harry to be raised in North America where Meda and her family would have full access to him. Harry could visit other countries, but Meda or a stand in would have the option of accompanying them.

Lycoris could never take actions that resulted in the harming of any Native Americans. The only exception was when Harry was in danger or in self-defense. Originally, Meda had wanted to ban her from using Dan's face. Then, she had a better idea. When wearing Dan Akee's face, Lykoris had to behave in a manner that, to the best of her knowledge, Dan would have approved of. Lycoris was required to wear Dan's face whenever she was in North America. She could only adopt another form when she was alone with Harry or Sirius or outside of North America. Dan Akee was to be her prison warden. Meda thought it was a creative solution to an unusual problem.

Lycoris would train Harry to be a survivor. She was also required to teach the child in the ways of as many of the indigenous people as she could. Meda was amazed at how much Lycoris knew already. The Aztec, Inca, Mayan, Toltec, Olmec… so many Central and South American cultures. She also knew quite a bit about the Navajo, Cherokee, and Apache. How had the woman learned so much?

For her part, Meda could not take any action that resulted in Lycoris being harmed or captured. There was a vow to aid in the healing of both Harry and Sirius. Meda also added that Lycoris could not kill Sirius for returning to the plank house with Harry. She instinctively felt that clause might be needed. Meda would also teach Harry in the ways of the northern pacific people. She would supplement the knowledge Lycoris passed to Harry with additional knowledge of the North American tribes.

By the end, there was a guarded respect between them. No, Meda would never forgive Lycoris, but she at least could stop blindly hating her. She would help raise Harry to become the best version of himself he could be. Her grandson was gone, but he would always be remembered. Now, she had a new grandchild. She knew the real Dan Akee would say this is a good trade. His kindness was his best trait.

There were many additional clauses and foot notes to the agreement. But in the end, they both felt it guaranteed their safety and was best for Harry. And Harry is what matters most.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Constellation Ranch**

**July 25, 1994**

**Present**

Monday morning came and the campers portkeyed away to Yellowstone. Sirius had already left with Xenophillius to find Wampum cats. The ranch was actually a bit quiet. Mai packed up her things and took a portkey of her own to meet up with Meda outside of Seattle.

She arrived about a quarter mile from the plankhouse and had a nice walk. It had obviously just rained and the air held that hazy quality that only the North West Pacific area seemed to produce. Mai liked to go for walks, it helped clear her head. She especially needed it after spending time at Constellation Ranch.

Mai reflected that all the children seemed to be having fun. These were a group of loners and misfits. in his session, Harry had confessed to wishing Hermione and Neville would transfer to Ilvermorny and leave the UK. He talked about how lonely they must be. He also suspected the others were just as lonely. Mai noted Harry was getting attached, but still in a way that showed his own loneliness. Harry needed to learn how to form a bond with others that wasn't just a reflection of his own pain. Still, he was caring and kind.

She loved working with the children, but hated being around 'Dan'. It made her skin crawl. Meda had effectively neutered the creature, and Mai knew It couldn't hurt anyone. However, being around It was not something she enjoyed. Especially seeing It around children. How on earth could Harry and Sirius be so relaxed around It. Walking around wearing other people's faces. People It had murdered. For nearly ten years, Mai had managed to work with It while working with Harry and Sirius. She could manage another four.

Yanaha didn't know the full story, maybe the time was right. After the summer, she would be brought into the family secret. Mai hated keeping the secret from her daughter, but Meda was adamant that she not be told until she was older. Well, she's older now.

She entered the plankhouse to find Meda sitting quietly while holding Ruby. The older woman had apparently also been reflecting. Meda was quite a powerful witch and a gifted healer. She and Harry were close and her influence showed in the young man. Thank god Meda had been there to counterbalance the creature's influence. Mai had a hand in that as well, but the majority of the healing went to Meda. And to Ruby.

Meda looked over at her great-great granddaughter and smiled. Ruby slithered to the ground and transformed into a middle-aged witch.

Ruby gestured to Mai and invited her into the house, "Come in dear, we have much to discuss."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Next Chapter: Unkindness, Treachery, and Conspiracy. **

**Notes:**

**In Casting Shadows, chapter 21, I cover the different 'mage' lines. Perenelle admitted to only having loose information on the mages of the new world. While this story is in no way connected to Casting Shadows, it is the same world. Same base history. Alternate Universe. Different Harry History. If you have no desire to read Casting Shadows, no worries. Just read this and enjoy the story. **

***Similar to an exercise in Goldratt's book: The Goal. This is an amazing book on the theory of constraints.**


	8. Chapter 8 Unkindness

**Welcome to chapter eight of Chimera Rising. There are a couple of points I wanted to cover that should make the reading a bit easier. **

**Lycoris Black will be referred to by whoever she is impersonating. That not only makes it clear who she is impersonating, but it makes it easy when looking at the scene from the perspective of other characters. I tried to think of a better way, but couldn't manage it. Dealing with a shape shifter is confusing.**

**Lycoris will refer to Harry by his real name when she is in her natural form or when thinking to herself. Harry will be Hadrian or Hyperion depending on whether or not Arcturus has re-named him yet (around age 11). To all outsiders, he is Harry. Sirius will only call him Harry.**

**I am using a few Native American tales in the story and referencing the source as best I can. In many cases, the stories are all over the internet and in multiple books. So, if it is a direct quote, I'll reference the source. If it is a summary of a number of sites, I'll give the original tribal source as best I can determine. I do believe in giving credit where it is due, but sometimes that is a challenge when your main source is the internet and the writings are numerous and scattered.**

**The story about Coyote is a popular one called 'The trouble with Rose Hips'. It's a Lipan Apache story, but it has been written in a number of places and in a few different ways. It seemed like a good one for a mischievous Sirius to share with a five year old. **

**Parseltongue is designated with in italics with ****§ symbol before and after**_**. **_

_**For example: **_**"**_**§Parseltongue§."**_

—**Chimera Rising—**

"_People do not seem to realize that their opinion of the world is also a confession of character."_

**~ Ralph Waldo Emerson**

**Chapter 8: Unkindness**

**Update on Events:**

In January, 1985, Sirius Black surrendered himself to an ICW task force with the backing of Lord Arcturus of House Black, renowned healer Meda, and war hero Dan Akee. Dan and Meda had enough clout in the States that MACUSA refused extradition to Great Britain in favour of an ICW hearing. Arcturus Black was powerful enough in magical Britain that he was able to keep the traditionalist families in line. He accomplished this through blackmail and outright threats. Many of the traditionalist families had backed Voldemort and Arcturus was helping them recover financially. They owed him and he had magical contracts that extended back to before the Grindlewald war. They were painfully binding and heavily punitive, but the other traditionalist families benefitted financially.

Albus Dumbledore had requested the return of Harry Potter, but Arcturus roasted him publicly. The Daily Prophet made a point to show that Sirius Black was the rightful god-father and it was Albus Dumbledore that had placed the boy with abusive muggles, and failed to check in on him. No one could disagree with this. Fearing that Albus would pull some sort of trick, Dan sent a private message to Albus, telling him to stop interfering and leave things be. Harry was getting help from a well-known healer and, if he cared about the child at all, he would stay away. Albus reluctantly agreed, but asked for Dan to give him regular updates on Harry's condition. He sincerely was shocked and concerned over Harry's treatment by the Dursley family.

Sirius was tried under veritaserum in an ICW hearing and found innocent of all charges. Retired Minister Bagnold and Barty Crouch came under intense scrutiny for having so mistreated a son of an Ancient and Most Noble House. Current Minister Fudge was having a field day criticizing his predecessor and ingratiating himself with the Wizengamot. In the end, Sirius' unlawful imprisonment was filed away as a terrible and unfortunate accident. Restitutions were made and magical Britain slowly moved on.

Over the next few months, Sirius Black had managed to gain back much of his health. Meda had taken a strong liking to his playful ways and she began bringing other families to Constellation Ranch to meet him and to help Harry learn to socialize. Sirius now had three main goals: First and foremost, to help Harry. Secondly, to get back his strength and health. Finally, to become the next Black Knight. He knew he would be passed over for Lordship, but he was alright with that. Harry would make a much better Lord Black, of that he was certain. Becoming the Black Knight ensured he could protect Harry. Arcturus was impressed that Sirius was finally growing up. He enthusiastically agreed to subsidize the training, ensuring that Sirius was getting the best combat tutors money could buy.

Harry was still not talking, but he seemed to relax when he was with Meda's coyote companions. Occasionally, he would even howl with them and they seemed to enjoy his company. Meda noted that Harry spent more time trying to 'talk' like a coyote than like a person, but she had an idea that she thought would help.

**Flashback**

**Constellation Ranch**

**May 15, 1985**

Sirius had a small audience of kids as he began telling stories. He shared a few from Beetle the Bard and the children seemed to enjoy them. He changed gears and told one he thought Harry would particularly love. It was a Coyote story. Lycoris wouldn't approve, but she was away doing something horrible… Sirius decided not to think too much about that.

Sirius leaned forward toward half a dozen young children. They were all about Harry's age. Around five or six years old. Harry was among the youngest.

"Alright, who wants to hear a story about ol Coyote?" All the children perked up and cheered. Coyote was a real funny dude.

"_Alright, then._

_One day, old Coyote was out walking and he sees some really tasty looking rose-hips. He's about to gobble them up, but the rose-hips… which for some reason can talk… say 'don't eat us you crazy Coyote! If you do, we'll give you all kinds of… tummy trouble'. Well, no one threatens ol Coyote, so he doesn't listen and just gobbles them up."_

_After a little while, Coyote starts having terrible tummy pains. He knows he's gonna poop big time! But at about this time, Coyote comes across two crows picking over a dead buffalo. Now coyote loves the taste of buffalo, so he makes a plan!_

_Coyote asks the crows if they want to play a game. Well, the crows have been tricked by ol Coyote before, so they just say, go away trickster, we don't want to play. But Coyote is tricky. He says 'Come on crows, this is fun. I promise you'll like the game'._

_Well, the crows knew Coyote was a fun dude, so they finally said… __OK, we'll play your game. Tell us about it._

_Well, it's a poop game. We poop right over the buffalo and whoever poops the furthest, wins. And the winner gets to eat the buffalo. The crows think that is disgusting… but Coyote talks them into it. Ol Coyote can talk anyone into anything._

_The first crow turns around and he poops as hard as he can. The poop only manages to go about halfway over the buffalo. The second crow then turns around and poops even harder. But it doesn't go any further than the first crow's poop._

_Now ol Coyote has been holding in all that gas from the rose-hips. His tummy's about to explode! He turns around and bends over. He then relaxes and has the biggest poop he's ever had. Boombooomboomboom!_

(Sirius then made a long and loud raspberry sound with his tongue)

_The coyote poop flew waaaay over the buffalo and Coyote wins!_

_The crows say, 'please, please share! We're so hungry!'_

_Well, ol Coyote feels sorry for them, so he lets them eat the eyeballs and elbows and knees." _

Sirius then straightened up and feigned seriousness. "Some people say the story teaches us to avoid gambling with tricksters. Others say it teaches us not to bet with what we don't want to lose. But you know what I think the story tells us? _Don't eat rose-hips!_" And he began laughing. The children all joined in, a few making raspberry sounds.

The kids were all laughing and joking about. Harry had laughed hysterically and Sirius knew how much the boy loved coyotes. Looking up he saw Mai staring at him. She must have come in near the end of the story, otherwise she would have stopped the story at the first 'poop'. She had a look on her face that seemed shocked and angry. Sirius knew he was in trouble. But looking at Harry laugh made it all worth it. Beside Mai was a young girl about nine or ten and seemed to be fighting a smile. She must have liked the story too… but at her age, she wasn't going to admit it. She kind of resembled Mai…

Mai shook her head disapprovingly and clapped her hands. "Alright, children. Go and play. Harry, can you come over here, please?"

A few of the children were still making rude and crude raspberry sounds.

Mai shot Sirius another angry look, then turned to Harry. "Harry, I want you to meet someone." Harry walked over and looked at Mai. He knew her well now and he trusted her.

Mai continued once she had his attention, "Harry, this is my daughter. Her name is Yanaha. In Navajo, that means 'brave'."

The young girl held out her hand, "Hi Harry! I brought you a present." She held out a small colourful snake. Sirius nearly pulled Harry back, then remembered the old saying… Red touches yellow, kill this fellow. Yellow did not touch red. This was not a coral snake, it was a scarlet king snake.

Mai spoke up and said "Her name's Ruby."

Harry slowly reached out and took the small snake. He smiled at her. "Roobie…"

The snake looked up and said, "_§Hello cutie. Don't worry, I won't bite§."_

Harry smiled broadly. "_§Hello Ruby. My name's Harry§."_

Sirius actually started to weep. Harry spoke. First in English, then in that damn snake language. And not some kind of barky coyote pretend talking.

Mai looked a little stunned too. "Yanaha, why don't you take Harry and teach him some games." As the two walked away, a pair of coyotes emerged from under a porch and joined in beside Harry. They were always close by… watching and protecting. The little snake wound itself around Harry's hand…

When the kids left, Mai comforted a weeping Sirius. "It was only a matter of time. He's well on the road to recovery…" She was always impressed with Sirius' loyalty toward Harry. "But I'm still telling Meda about the Rose-Hips story!" That got a laugh. In truth, Meda would probably think the story was funny too.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Flashback**

**Men's Correctional Prison**

**England**

**May 17, 1985**

Vernon Dursley was having a rough month. Word got out at the prison that he was a child abuser and he'd been beaten up a dozen times. No one wanted anything to do with him anymore. He hated where he was. Three years ago, he had a great job, a beautiful wife, a smart and strong son… then that little freak came to live with them. At first, everything was alright, but slowly the little monster infected them with his vile presence. Vernon had always been a fun and charming man… but after that freak moved in, he became angry and violent… awful. He missed his wife and son. He missed all the good things he once had.

Vernon was currently working in the laundry area, washing clothes for the other inmates. It was hot and sweaty work, but he was enjoying the solitude. His solicitor said he could petition for parole and early release if he kept his nose clean and worked hard. He wanted to rebuild his life and win his son and wife back. Small steps.

He was moving the wet bedding into a large industrial dryer, when he felt a stabbing pain in his lower back. He cried out in pain and fell forward, halfway into the dryer. Looking back, he saw the one person he never thought he would see again. Lily Potter was staring at him. Her face was a mask of loathing and hatred. Vernon was suddenly terrified… Lily Potter was dead and buried… In his terror, he scampered away and into the dryer. He could feel his wound bleeding terribly. It was his kidney…

Lily then closed the door and turned the dryer on. It was a loud machine and it was blisteringly hot. Vernon would bleed to death within a minute or two, but being tumbled around inside a painfully hot dryer made his death anything but peaceful. Her form shimmered slightly and she suddenly appeared to be a man. A man wearing a guard's uniform. As the guard walked away, he mumbled, "One down… three to go."

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Yellowstone National Park**

**July 25, 1994**

**Week 2**

After leaving Constellation Ranch, the adventurers arrived in Yellowstone National Park. Each day was spent hiking and canoeing. They even went horseback riding. The skills they had learned in the first week were being quickly refined and improved. The saw a number of geysers and hot springs. There were also wolves, bears, bison, and elk. At night, you could hear a few coyotes calling out. Harry always seemed to enjoy their song.

They were all finding their 'Camping Groove'. Dan mixed up the chores so they all had the 'full' experience. After a month, each member of the group would be a skilled outdoors person. The park was gorgeous and the fishing was good. The campers had trout each night. Harry built a trap and managed to catch a rabbit, but Luna asked him to release it. He reluctantly did, but trout was getting a little old.

Tracey and Ginny were finding they had a lot in common. Both were athletic and risk taking by nature. Ginny was more 'in your face' about it while Tracey was a bit more cunning… but that was to be expected. Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was good to see the social barriers between their houses breaking down.

Neville and Harry were still thick as thieves, but Luna was frequently part of their antics. She brought a whimsical, playful side to the boys. Harry thought she was one of the most interesting people he had ever met. On a whim, she was teaching Harry how to use tarot cards. He took to it immediately. Being good at reading people, he could make the deck tell whatever story fit.

Hermione seemed to enjoy debating with Harry on a number of topics. Primarily around arithmancy. Harry didn't see the point as he believed magic should be felt and experienced. The activity of applying mathematics to magic was, in his opinion, ludicrous. When they weren't arguing about arithmancy, they were discussing runes. The sand and dirt around the campsite was filled with their illustrations. Harry looked forward to these discussions, even when they vehemently disagreed. Hermione was brilliant.

Each night, after dinner and before lights out, the 'talking stick' would be passed around and each camper would share something. The first night was rather light hearted. Complaints about the weather and blisters. But the second night, Harry volunteered to go first and gave his personal testimonial.

"So, you all know who I am and what I'm famous for. As a baby, I somehow stopped a rampaging Dark Lord and saved Britain. But the truth is, I have no idea what happened that night. I'm certain it was something my mother did to protect me. But I'm the one who's famous, not my mother. To be clear, she's the real hero. Still, with fame comes a loss of privacy." Harry took a deep and cleansing breath.

"The people I was left with were abusive. So now I'm not just the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I'm also a survivor of abuse. Normally, the details of abuse are private and something no one discusses or knows about. Except close family, of course… But with me, everyone knows. There are even photographs that appear in different publications. Everyone knows I was locked in a cupboard for days. Everyone knows how foul the cupboard was and that it was also my… bathroom. I was starved, beaten, told my name was 'Freak', and forbidden from speaking. For months after I was liberated, I would only speak Parseltongue. I think it was because I didn't want to be heard and it was a quiet language. Or maybe I found a snake to talk to… I don't know."

"Now, I have to go to school knowing that everyone around me knows about my most private and painful… abuse. Most people just give me that… pity look. Some snicker and whisper. I even have had people approach and ask me about it. Some ask because, to them, it's no big deal and they have questions. Others are just trying to upset me. Especially before a quidditch game. I hold my head high and shrug it off like it's no big deal. But it is."

Each person in the group made a point to offer support as soon as they got the stick. Harry could see the other kids thinking intensely, wondering if they should share their pain as well. No pressure. He usually went first to help get the ball rolling.

That night, Tracey asked Yanaha about Harry. "What's he like? Is he as as famous in the states as he was in England? Does he have a girlfriend?" Hermione and Ginny seemed to be especially attentive of the last question.

Yanaha laughed and shared her thoughts on Harry. "Harry isn't anywhere near as famous over here, in the states, but he seems to get along with most people. He just has trouble opening up and relating. He's better with animals, really. It's a trust thing. He hates bullies, though. With a passion."

Tracey thought about this. "He trusts you…"

Yanaha laughed. "He's like a little brother. I was there for him when he first came over here. I also gave him Ruby. If you want to know more, you need to ask him."

Hermione still hadn't heard what she wanted, so after a few minutes, she spoke up. "What about a girlfriend?"

Yanaha was quiet for a minute, "He's only fourteen… He wouldn't have a clue what to do with a girlfriend. But he's a good and loyal friend. For a good friend, he might… I don't know, maybe sneak them out after curfew to see a sunset." She gave Hermione a knowing smirk. "He just wants friends… go to sleep, girls."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Yanaha must have seen them. Harry was... her friend. A good friend would be nice to have.

On the last evening at Yellowstone, Luna volunteered to go first and decided to open up.

"My name s Luna Lovegood. A lot of people call me Looney, and I act like it doesn't bother me. But it does. I saw my mother die years ago and it broke me. It broke my father, too. I was pretty messed up when I started at Hogwarts. I probably should have waited a year. When I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I thought it was going to be great. My mum was a Ravenclaw and now I would be too. The problem is, I tend to notice things. Odd things. Things people do that just don't make any sense. I pointed out a few, but it just got me laughed at. Apparently, Ravenclaw is for smart people who don't want to think for themselves."

"First the bullying started. People began stealing my things and my class work. Putting me down and trying to make me feel like I was less than them. The kids in Ravenclaw seem to feel better about themselves when they're making me feel worse about myself. Eventually, I turned to 'Aminta Muscara'*. It's a hallucinogenic mushroom. When I take it, the taunts and insults don't bother me as much. But I also know I'm just feeding the bullies more material."

"During the summer, I try not to take the mushrooms because I have to care for my dad. He needs me so much now that mum is gone. Honestly, the Quibbler has gone from being a fun hobby to a fevered obsession. Still, it gives us something to do together and distracts him from the pain of losing his wife. Dad has a family trust fund that keeps him solvent, but I worry."

Each person in the circle gave their support. Harry seemed most affected and angry over the bullying. Ginny hugged her friend and whispered her support. It was obvious that these two had been through a lot together.

After the sharing time, Yanaha took Luna aside and bolstered her support. She made sure Luna had privacy to talk and cry out any lingering emotions. She stressed the need to open up with Mai on the weekend breaks and Luna seemed to listen.

Saturday morning, the group picked up and portkeyed back to Constellation Ranch for the weekend. Each camper spent time with Mai and prepping for the next leg of the journey. Luna spent a very long time with Mai and seemed better for it when she left.

Sirius and Xenophilius had encountered a Wampus cat. Apparently, they ended up having to portkey away as the cat did not appreciate having its photograph taken. Sirius thought the whole affair was brilliant. Xenophillius decided to take the phots back to Britain to print for the Quibbler. On the positive side, Luna got to spend a few days with her dad. He promised to return after putting out the next issue. That suited Sirius, he liked having a drinking buddy crazier than he was.

Hermione offered to teach Luna a few Celtic tracking runes, so she could find her things and Harry offered to show her how to ward her trunk. Chestnut stayed beside Luna the whole time and it was clear how close they had gotten. Harry was glad she was there for the small girl. Just as she had been there for him.

Harry, Ginny, and Tracey got in some flight time with the brooms. Viper Brooms sent over a few for Harry to try out. He was a shareholder and his endorsement always helped. The Boomslang was impressive, but Harry preferred the ridiculous acceleration of the Black Mamba. Ginny, on the other hand liked the Boomslang, it was very popular with professional chasers in South America. Tracey fell in love with the Rattlesnake, a good all-around performer. Extremely stable and popular with Beaters and the more physical chasers. The Sidewinder wasn't very fast, but it was crazy maneuverable. A keeper's dream. Harry liked it almost as much as the Black Mamba for its stunt capability.

Neville and Hermione just rode horses and made fun of the 'Broom-Jockeys'. Hermione was coming to realize that Neville was a lot like her. Sort of alone in Gryffindor house. Unappreciated… Neville wasn't an intellectual, but he knew his herbs and plant life. He was also loyal and well grounded. She knew she'd never have to eat alone in the great hall if Neville was around.

Then, Monday morning came and they portkeyed off to the Grand Teton National Park.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Grand Teton National Park**

**August 1, 1994**

**Week 3**

Grand Teton was very close to Yellowstone, but it was different enough. The mountain range was rocky and beautiful. The hiking was a bit rougher here, but the campers were now up to it. They made a point to canoe Snake River and Leigh Lake. Twice that week they all went swimming in String Lake under a majestic mountain scene. The campers were really adjusting to the great outdoors. They were all getting tired of fish, and Luna was against rabbit… so Dan brought frozen hamburgers and hotdogs. With magic, he didn't have to worry about then thawing.

On the first sharing night, Hermione wanted to speak. "My first year at Hogwarts was difficult. I was so nervous that I overcompensated with reading and preparing. I thought I could fit in better if I knew everything there was to know… but it just made me an outcast. The harder I tried, the more people avoided me. One teacher even took house points away, saying I was an 'Insufferable know-it-all'."

"On Halloween, I heard Ronald Weasley talking about me. I tried to help him with a charm and he took it the wrong way. He mocked me and said it was no wonder I didn't have any friends. I skipped the banquet and went into the bathroom to cry. I'd never had very many friends and I had hoped Hogwarts would be different. Apparently, a troll had gotten into the school, but no one came to let me know. The other Gryffindor girls knew where I was, but they didn't say anything. Not to a teacher or a prefect. They forgot about me. I wasn't important to them."

"Well, the troll must have heard me crying, because it came to investigate. I managed to dodge the club, but eventually it grabbed me and I was tossed into a set of stalls. I woke up a few days later and I'd been so injured they had to vanish a number of shattered bones and re-grow them. In the end, I almost died because no one bothered to come and get me."

"The Gryffindor Prefects were dressed down for their failure to notice I was missing, but that just made everyone mad. Now, I have the highest marks in my year, but no friends. People avoid me and treat me like an outcast. Truthfully, I'd adjusted to being alone. Just as long as I had my books, I was fine. But my head of house and mentor, Professor McGonagall, said I couldn't become a Prefect or Head Girl unless I learned to interact with others."

"Honestly, I only came on this trip because I had to if I ever hoped to be a Prefect. If I wanted to one day be 'head girl'. But now, after getting a feeling for what it was like to have friends… Well, this has been a good experience. I didn't think I could go back to being the same 'lonely bookworm' I was before. I liked having friends."

Once again, she was given support from all the people in the circle. Neville admitted to feeling alone a lot too and told her she would always have a friend if he was around. Tracey said she often felt alone herself and was sorry she never noticed. Ginny was embarrassed for Ron and apologized on his behalf. Luna patted her hand and smiled.

But when Harry got the stick, he blew up.

"What the hell? They just left you in the Fucking bathroom? Who does that? So, because you're smart no one wants to be your friend? Fuck them! Come to Ilvermorney. Change fucking schools! I promise you'll have at least _**one good**_ friend. Me! _Fuckers_…"

Dan stepped in and quickly pulled Harry aside. They went into the tent and a privacy ward was raised. Yanaha put her face in her hands. She hadn't see him erupt like that in so long…

After about five minutes Dan and Harry came out. Harry's eyes were red.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I let my own issues take away from yours. I'm proud to be your friend and… I'm sorry." He looked broken. Hermione realized Harry still had abuse issues and hearing her talk had apparently triggered something.

She walked over and hugged him. "It's alright Harry. I felt the same way when I heard your story. I guess this means we're friends…"

He laughed a bit, "Yeah. But I still don't like arithmancy." They both laughed.

Two nights later, Ginny shared her own experience. "Well, I guess I'll just jump right in. In my first year, I was possessed by a cursed artefact. The man who slipped it into my bag was a prominent noble and one of my father's enemies. His name is Lucius Malfoy and he is one of the Death Eaters that got out of trouble by saying they were under the Imperious curse. But he was never prosecuted or held accountable due to his influence in the Ministry. He only did it out of spite to hurt my family."

"While I was possessed, I was forced to release a Basilisk in the school. While no one was killed, quite a few students were petrified. The whole school was in a state of terror and headmaster Dumbledore was almost fired. Hermione somehow figured it all out and the staff was able to save me, but it was close."

"A few minutes longer and my life would have been drained away by the cursed object. It made me feel so powerless and small. It mocked me and broke my will. Then, when it was over, I could only speak Parseltongue. The cursed object had made me a parselmouth in order to free the Basilisk. It was horrible. To make matters worse, Draco Malfoy, the son of the man who slipped the diary in my bag, told everyone I was the one who release the Basilisk. He spread rumors and lies all over school, but he put just enough truth behind them to make even the worst lies seem real. To make it _hurt_."

"When it was all over, the headmaster made a point to tell the school that the attacks were the result of a cursed object possessing an innocent student. But even that wasn't enough. Only Luna and my brothers stood by my side. Now, I'm speaking English again and I'll be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. I'm scared no one will like me and I'll be treated like a monster again."

Neville and Hermione promised to be there for her when they had their turn with the stick. Neither of them thought she was a monster and they apologized for not reaching out to her. Tracey said she knew what it was like to be on Malfoy's 'list' and told her she was brave. Luna hugged her and whispered something.

Harry held the stick and trembled. Dan softly said, "Careful…"

Harry swallowed loudly. "I don't like bullies. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I had been there to support you. You're very brave." It was an abbreviated statement, with clipped sentences. Clearly, he was struggling with what to say. He was trembling and shaking.

Yanaha put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and Dan did the same with Harry, slowly taking the stick from his hands. Dan had a few things to say.

"Ginny, it's very courageous of you to open up. You have come so very far in three short weeks. I know how proud your parents will be of your courage and strength of character. That goes for all of you. In less than two weeks, we'll be back in Scotland. I want you all to know how proud I am of the progress you have made. All of you."

That night, Harry and Neville were talking. Harry was practicing with the Tarot cards Luna had given him. He found it relaxing. A fun way to interact. Neville made a point to get his attention before lights out.

"Hey, Harry?" When he had Harry's attention, he continued, "I plan to share my story with you guys next week, but I don't want you to freak out. It's pretty bad, so I thought we could talk about it now. Before everyone else hears it."

"OK, Nev. Whenever you're ready…" He already knew about Neville's parents. He really liked Neville. Hopefully there wouldn't be anything else to set him off. He really needed to focus on his occlumancy

For the next hour, Neville opened up. He talked about his parents and how hard it was to visit them like they were. His overbearing grandmother and how she always made him feel like he was falling short of the legacy of his parents. Neville share the fact that so many people at Hogwarts call him a squib. Especially Draco Malfoy. He does well on the written assignments, but the practical work is a struggle. He struggles in charms and transfiguration, but potions is the worst due to a horrible teacher. Other Gryffindor students are mostly polite, but they don't really want to spend time with him.

Harry thought this was heart breaking. Whoever this Malfoy character was, he had a lot to answer for. Every person that shared their story mentions him. How can one person cause so much pain?

Harry considered his training... how hard would it be to just make the boy disappear? Was he up to it?

Harry offered to work with Neville each night and help with getting the practical experience he needed. He really didn't have the facilities or the time for potions tutoring, but he could help with transfiguration and charms.

The next morning, the crew packed up and portkeyed to Constellation Ranch. While the students were meeting with Mai, Tracey brought Harry a letter.

"Hey, Harry. One of my closest friends sent you a letter. It's actually from her mum. I've been writing to her and I mentioned that you play quidditch. I hope you don't mind."

Harry politely took the letter, "Thanks Tracey." He opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Mr. Black, _

_My name is Roxanne Greengrass and I knew your parents. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that they are gone, but I hope to have an opportunity to meet you. If you are able, my husband and I would like to invite you to watch the Quidditch World Cup with us. Tracey will also be attending, along with my son, Michael, and my two daughters, Daphne and Astoria. You are welcome to stay at Greengrass manor in the days leading up to the event. _

_Hopefully you can make it._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Roxanne Greengrass_

Harry looked closely at the letter. Interesting. The Greengrass family was on the Wizengamot. They were traditionalists, but they stayed neutral in the last war. He'd have to discuss with Dan and Sirius, but it seemed like a good in road into Great Britain. He also wanted to hear about his parents. The Quidditch World Cup promised to be fun as well. Hopefully he could work it out.

"Thanks Tracey. I'll talk to Sirius and Dan. I won't lie, Sirius still doesn't like me going to Great Britain, but he's coming around. I hope I can make this work…"

Harry took the letter to Dan. Dan reviewed the content and considered the offer. "It would be a good way to make in-roads. The Greengrass family isn't very powerful, but they are frequently in a position to break stalemates between the traditionalists and the progressive families. Write back and accept. Tell them Sirius will be in contact soon to discuss the details." After a moment, he added, "We need to brush up on your etiquette training before you go. You dropped the ball with Madame Longbottom, but she won't hold it against you. If you fail to make a positive first impression with the traditionalist families, you may not be able to recover."

Harry nodded, "Alright. I knew what to do, I just got flustered with all the attention." Harry knew that wouldn't cut it in the future. "Dan, what if Sirius says no…?"

Dan smiled. It wasn't a kind smile. "He won't"

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Greengrass Manor**

**August 3, 1994**

Roxanne Greengrass approached her husband Cyrus in his study. He was always busy, but now more so than ever before. The Malfoy's had begun to encroach into a few of their areas of business and Cyrus was having to fend them off. This was bad form and Lucius was intentionally testing the waters. She knew Lucius and Narcissa wanted a marriage contract with one of her daughters and this was a ploy to apply pressure. The Greengrasses needed more leverage to be on equal footing.

Cyrus looked up his wife. She was beautiful and intelligent and still made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. "Hello, dear. Did you send off the invitation?" He hoped their ploy would work. He really had no desire to openly compete with the Malfoy family. In a war of attrition, they had more funds. The idea of sacrificing a daughter was out of the question.

Roxanne smiled sincerely. "Yes, we should have an answer soon."

She had invited Harry Potter Black to stay with them and attend the Quidditch World Cup. His presence with their family would lend them the political clout needed to garner aid in getting support from the Longbottoms. She remembered James and Lily from school. Unfortunately, they were five years younger, so the interaction was limited. Still, they were memorable. James was bigger than life with his prankster pals. As a prefect that caught the Potter heir in numerous pranks, she could share a few stories. Lily was brilliant and one of Slughorn's favorites. She could recount a few of his tales. Possibly even arrange an introduction. Hopefully he would accept their invitation.

Based on everything her daughter's friend, Tracey Davis, had said, Harry Black was a very nice young man. She had to admit to being eager to meet the famous young man. His acceptance of the invitation would be quite the victory. Yes, indeed.

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Flashback**

**Marjorie Dursley**

**Gloucestershire, England**

**May 23, 1985**

**~ 11:00 PM**

Marge Dursley was sitting quietly on her sofa. Last week, she received word that her brother had been killed in prison. She had identified the body and begun funeral arrangements. She didn't expect much of a turnout. Poor Vernon's reputation was ruined and no one wanted to be associated with the man or his family.

No one could possibly understand how vile that Potter boy was and how her poor brother was the real victim. Even her beloved dog, Ripper, knew not to trust the boy. Whenever she visited her brother and nephew, he sweet dog would become aggressive and always directed his viciousness at the boy. She had named him Ripper as a joke because he was so sweet. But when he was around Potter… the name fit.

Today she was informed that Petunia was dead. Apparently, it was a suicide brought on by the death of her husband. Marge never liked Petunia, but she held her tongue. Now she'd have to arrange the funeral for both of them. Maybe she could get a combo deal… two for one. No, her brother deserved better. Petunia would be cremated and flushed. If Vernon had listened to her, he never would have gotten mixed up with Petunia and her vile nephew.

The hard part was figuring out how to explain all this to poor Dudley. He was used to a letter every week from both his mum and his dad. He was such a sweet boy and he always looked forward to the letters. Once he got away from that horrible Potter, he really blossomed. His teachers all said he was kind and caring, especially to the smaller kids. Maybe not the smartest child in class, but definitely one of the most sensitive. He was sound asleep up stairs and she had no idea what to say to him. Perhaps the therapist could help.

She had gotten Dudley therapy after her brother was arrested and apparently Dudley felt immense guilt over being mean to Potter. On the therapist's recommendation, Dudley had Marge write a letter of apology and made her promise to send it off to Potter. It made her want to vomit. Potter had ruined her family. He should be the one apologizing. But, the therapist said it would help with Dudley's depression. She knew Potter had disappeared and there was no hope of finding him, but she pretended to mail it. A week later she read a fake letter from Potter saying he was fine and everything was forgiven. So be it.

She quietly turned out the lights and went upstairs to bed.

—**CS—**

Hours later, the shadowy figure of Lycoris Black made its way through Marge Dursley's house. The bull dogs she encountered were all silenced and placed in some sort of slumber. She had done this many times… Lycoris was completely silent, as though no sound could escape her presence. She waved her wand and all the telephones, alarms, and monitors inside the house were silenced.

Proceeding upstairs, the intruder placed a charm on each sleeping member of the house. She visited the rooms of Marge Dursley and Dudley Dursley. A few quick wand gestures and neither would wake for at least twelve hours. In fact, neither would wake at all. Next, the intruder went into the kitchen and extinguished the pilot lights in the oven. She then turned on all the gas appliances. The house was rather large, that meant a gas build up may take time. But this was a normal variable. A wave of her wand and the gas was forced into a steady flow that ran up the stairs. It was a simple spell she had created to direct airflow. By this time tomorrow, the Dursley family would be extinguished.

She looked at the refrigerator and saw it was covered with the numerous drawings Dudley had made. They were obviously created by a boy who enjoyed being outside and missed his family. Oddly, one drawings even had an image of Harry. That was rich… Well, maybe in his next life he can try again.

With that thought, she left the home and mumbled "Four out of four…"

—**Chimera Rising—**

**Flashback**

**Constellation Ranch**

**Colorado**

**May 25****th****, 1985**

Dan came home from his trip to Great Britain and saw Harry. The boy was sitting on a bench and had a small colorful snake coiled around his wrist. Watching carefully, she realized he appeared to be speaking to the serpent. At his feet were the two coyotes that rarely left him. But what really caught Dan's eye were the half dozen or so ravens flying about. A few would even land and squawk at Harry from time to time.

Dan walked forward, "Hello Harry. What have you got there?"

Harry whispered something to the snake, then looked up and quietly whispered, "Her name is Ruby."

Dan was both shocked and elated to finally hear Harry speak. All that healing time with Meda had finally begun to pay off. "I've missed you, Harry."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Me too."

More progress! "So, Harry, what's with the Ravens?"

The boy whispered in parseltongue to the snake and said, "They're my friends."

Dan nodded. It was odd, but Harry was talking. The snake appeared to be helping. "So, did you know that the Black family has Ravens on its coat of arms? Ravens are important. Harry, do you know what they call a group of ravens?"

Harry shook his head.

"They're called an '**Unkindness**'."

—**Chimera Rising—**

***In the Half Blood Prince, chapter 20, Luna opens her bag and a spotted mushroom falls out. There are a lot of parallels between Luna and Alice in Wonderland. Even her Patronus was a rabbit. Was this a Coincidence? Maybe. But I'm going with it.**

**I plan to give this story more attention as I close the loop on a few lingering plot threads in The Dance of Death. The outline I created for this story is very good, but it doesn't pick up until after the tri-wizard cup chooses its champions. So, the Greengrass family has now been introduced and Harry will attend the Quidditch World Cup with them. Expect his view point to be different than it was when he saw the event with the Weasley's in Canon.**

**So, in canon, Marge Dursley had a vicious bull dog named 'Ripper'. Surprisingly, English Bulldogs are very loving and family oriented dogs. They are not vicious to people as a general rule. That being said, I don't want to change canon, so I'll blame the horcrux. It fits with the story.**

**Lycoris Black finally got her revenge on the Dursley's. The fact that she went after Dudley only illustrates that she is a true sociopath. Shocking? Maybe, but she's no hero. Every person she's impersonated is dead and gone. She's imitated a lot of people…**

**Next, we'll return to Hogwarts.**


	9. Chapter 9 Follow Your Heart

**Welcome to chapter nine of Chimera Rising. There are a couple of points I wanted to cover that should make the reading a bit easier. **

**Lycoris Black will be referred to by whoever she is impersonating. That not only makes it clear who she is impersonating, but it makes it easy when looking at the scene from the perspective of other characters. I tried to think of a better way but couldn't manage it. Dealing with a shape shifter is confusing.**

**Lycoris will refer to Harry by his real name when she is in her natural form or when thinking to herself. Harry will be Hadrian or Hyperion depending on whether Arcturus has re-named him yet (around age 10). To all outsiders, he is Harry. Sirius will only call him Harry.**

**I am using a few Native American tales in the story and referencing the source as best I can. In many cases, the stories are all over the internet and in multiple books. So, if it is a direct quote, I'll reference the source. If it is a summary of several sites, I'll give the original tribal source as best I can determine. I do believe in giving credit where it is due, but sometimes that is a challenge when your main source is the internet and the writings are numerous and scattered.**

**Parseltongue is designated in italics with § symbol before and after**_**. **_

**For example:****"**_**§Parseltongue looks like this§."**_

**Special thanks to this story's Beta reader, 'Just William' for your help and excellent feedback.**

—**Chimera Rising—**

"_Knowing yourself is the beginning of all wisdom."_

**~ Aristotle**

**Chapter 9: Follow Your Heart**

**Flashback**

**Outskirts of Seattle**

**Meda's Community**

**July 28, 1986**

Meda had done much to restore Harry's mental health. He was now a nearly six-year-old boy who seemed to be very loving and kind. She frequently wondered how such a gentle child could come from a family full of Skinwalkers. Of course, the same could be said of Sirius. While Sirius might be a dangerous wizard who was beginning to collect championship titles on the North American Duelling circuit, when he was around Harry, he was a gentle and loving dog.

Today, Yanaha came to her in a panic. Harry had apparently been teased by some of the other children and he took their jokes far more seriously than the other children had intended. Apparently, it was just good-natured joking around with a bit of rough housing. He stormed off and Yanaha went to find him, but she could only find his clothes. Harry had disappeared. Fearing the worst, she came and found Meda.

Meda considered the events from Harry's perspective. To Yanaha, it was normal boyish behaviour. Meda felt certain that, to Harry, it would remind him of the Dursley's. Within fifteen minutes, the entire community was out looking for Harry. Sirius had been especially distraught, and 'Dan' looked both terrified and murderous. Meda was very thankful for the wording of the oaths she had forced on the Skinwalker. She occasionally forgot just how dangerous it could be.

After an hour, they had found no trace of the boy. Sirius was in a state of near panic and Meda could see Mai trying to calm the man. That's when she noticed the small Coyote following Sirius. It was keeping a safe distance, but it was intent on the man.

Meda placed a hand on Sirius' arm. "Sirius, stay calm." She then discretely gestured to the little Coyote and asked, "Tell me, have you ever seen that Coyote pup before?"

Sirius now had Mai gently rubbing his back. He was close to having a panic attack. Meda couldn't help but notice how effective Mai was at calming the man. In many ways, he was as damaged by his experiences as her little Harry had been.

Sirius glanced at the Coyote and shrugged, "It's just Little-bit. He comes around from time to time. He's a sweet little pup."

Meda considered his words and nodded. "How long has he been around?" seeing the man grow irritated, she added, "This is _important_."

Sirius ran his hand thorough his hair, "I don't know… maybe a year."

"Coyotes don't stay pups for a year." Meda pulled a biscuit out from her robe and unwrapped it. Turning to the coyote, she said, "Come here little pup. Come on and have a biscuit. It's peanut butter…" She knew who loved peanut butter biscuits.

The Coyote looked around and hesitantly crept forward. It kept its eye on the biscuit.

With the difficulty that comes with age, Meda sat on the ground and was soon scratching the Coyote pup behind the ears. "Now, you want to tell me why you ran away? Why do you want to be a Coyote?" The pup made a huff and turned to leave, but Meda grabbed him by the scruff and plopped him in her lap. Meda pointed to the lightning bold marking over his right eye. Sirius and Mai gasped in shock as they understood. This was no wild Coyote pup.

Meda said, "Stay with me little coyote. Now look at how upset your god father is. Look at Mai and Yanaha. Your other grandmother is ready to _tear us all apart_ for losing you." She said the last bit as a joke, but she wasn't joking. "You don't want that, do you?"

The pup just looked down. It made a huffy sound and a small bark. It was now official; the Coyote was angry and hurt. It tried to leave again, but Meda wouldn't let him. She held him in a loving embrace and refused to relinquish him. The little puppy soon just leaned in and let her scratch behind his ears.

"Do you know what happens in three days? You turn **six years old**. There will be _cake _and _ice cream_ and maybe even hot dogs and chips. Not to mention all kind of games. But you need to be a boy for that, not a Coyote."

The pup looked up at her and stared. It then looked at Sirius and Mai. Slowly, it turned into Harry. Given that he was naked as a jaybird, Meda wrapped her shawl around him. She made a mental note to train him in transforming his clothes.

"Now, what's this I hear about you getting mad and running away? You know, those boys were just playing with you. Yanaha says they were just joking around and acting like boys." Realising that wasn't working, she changed tactics, "Have you ever seen a litter of Coyote pups? They snip and snap and snipe at each other. They do it constantly, but they're just playing."

Harry thought about this. "So, they teased me because they like me? It just felt like what Dudley would do." After a moment, Harry added, "I guess the other boys were teasing each other, too." Meda could see Harry thinking intently on this.

Meda smiled. "Yes, little one. Teasing and bullying are similar, but different. Sometimes it's hard to know the difference. But if you think they are just joking around… it's probably teasing. If they want to make you sad, it's bullying. Does that help?"

Harry thought about it a minute or so, "I guess. I wish they would just be just be nice."

Meda shrugged, "I know. But clowns will be clowns." That got a smile. "Now, why'd you go and turn into a Coyote? And if you get sad or confused you know you can always talk to me. Or Mai. Even that crazy godfather of yours." She made a point not to mention his other grandmother. That crazy bitch might just give him a knife and send him out to 'even the score'.

Harry shrugged. "Because, being a Coyote makes life easier. And five-year-old Ravens can't fly." The first part was expected. The second was not an answer she had been expecting. He seemed to have missed the whole 'talking to us' point of view.

"I see…" She wondered when this would all start, but she didn't expect it this soon. He was still so young. "Now, why don't you go back, put some clothes on, and play with the others. If they tease you, try to tease them back. If they bully you, just leave."

"Okay Nana." Harry transformed back into a Coyote and headed back to his house. Sirius changed into a dog and followed intently. Leaping about with his tail wagging. Mai gave an exasperated laugh and followed the zany pair. How that silly man had kept quiet during Meda's time with Harry was beyond her. No telling what those two rascals would get up to now.

Meda just smiled. Thank goodness 5-year-old Ravens can't fly. Changes were coming.

—**Chimera Rising 9—**

**Yosemite National Park**

**August 8, 1994**

**Monday**

The group arrived in Yosemite and set up camp. They toured the giant sequoias and hiked around 'Half Dome'. They did a bit of beginner rock climbing and both Harry and Yanaha helped all the group get to the top of the 'beginner climb' at 'El Capitan'. Hermione struggled past a fear of heights, but she made it. Her success seemed to really mean a lot for her in terms of confidence. Once at the top, they enjoyed some of the most amazing scenery in America.

At one point, Harry came across a California King Snake eating a slightly smaller Rattlesnake and called the others to watch. The Snake became a bit nervous, but Harry spoke to it and assure the snake that it was safe. He thanked the snake for removing the Rattlesnake and was rewarded for his manners when the King Snake looked back and addressed him.

"_§Greetings Speaker. Please ask your companions to stay back. I do not like being surrounded. §"_

"_§Certainly. Be safe, devourer of Rattlesnakes§." _Harry motioned for the others to move back. Ginny had been watching anxiously, but she didn't join in the discussion.

As the snake slowly moved away, he looked back and made eye contact with Harry. They locked eyes… Harry now knew what it meant to be a King Snake. To hunt other Snakes and prey. To wait in ambush. How thrilling it was to strike with blinding speed. The power of constriction and the thrill of the hunt. Other Snakes were the best meals, no pesky arms, or legs to deal with, you just had to clamp down on their jaws. Constrict around them until they stop moving and become food. The same applied to Rats and Frogs and so many others.

"_§Farewell, speaker. Be safe… my brother. §"_

Most of the others thought it was creepy, but Harry was taken aback. He had just related to and somewhat bonded to a Snake. Not like a familiar bond, more of a one-time connection. They now knew each other. They understood each other on a very personal level. He staggered a moment and sat on a rock. Yanaha came over to check on him, but he waved her off. After a moment, he stood up and the hike began again.

The second night at camp, Neville asked to go first. "So, I've already shared this with Harry, but I've never shared it with anyone else. Well, not anyone in school. Some of you know I live with my Gran. But what you may not know is… my parents weren't killed, they were… hurt badly. Now they can't take care of me."

Harry placed his hand on Neville's shoulder when the teen seemed to pause for an extended period. Neville jumped at the contact, but then gave a small smile and nodded.

He cleared his throat and continued, "So, thirteen years ago, after the war ended, some of the Death Eaters thought You-Know-Who was still alive. They thought that maybe my parents knew where he was. Four of them attacked my parents and tortured them until their minds broke. I visit them at St. Mungo's, but they don't really seem to recognise me. Sometimes I think my mum _might_ know who I am… But after a few minutes, any look of recognition fades away."

"My Gran thinks I'm a disappointment. She won't say it, but I know she does. She gave me my dad's wand, but I can't seem to make it work right. Most of the other Gryffindor's whisper about me being a squib. Malfoy flat out says it. I'm good at Herbology, but not Potions. The teacher seems to enjoy heckling me when I'm making my potions… He does it to all the Gryffindor's, but he seems to enjoy doing it to me the most."

"You know, I think it's kind of weird that there are three Gryffindor students on this trip who all have issues fitting in. I feel like, maybe we found each other. Plus, a fun Ravenclaw and a cool Slytherin…" He added the last part with a smile. "For the first time since I started, I'm actually looking forward to school starting up again. Harry, I only wish you could come too. This has been an amazing trip and I never thought I could do half the things I'm doing. Or have this many people I enjoy being around. People who like me, too."

The stick was passed around and Neville received a great deal of positive reinforcement. When it reached Harry, he paused for a moment. "Neville, I've been considering becoming a transfer student after completing my OWLs. Hogwarts is a distinct possibility. After spending the last few weeks with you guys, it's probably the most likely site. You guys really are the best. And for the record, I have my parent's wands and they don't work that great for me either. You should get a new fitting."

Dan took the stick and said, "Nice job Neville. And I agree, you need your own wand. A different wand doesn't mean you're any less capable than your dad, but you **are** a different person… We'll talk to Albus." Looking about at the campers, he clapped his hands together and said, "We're going to break our trip on Thursday, not Friday. So, plan to pack up the day after tomorrow. Normally we do a Sweat Lodge Ceremony at the end, but I seriously doubt Hogwarts has one on site. So, we'll do our smoke lodge on Friday, meet with the councillor, then on Saturday, we'll head out. If the weather's good, we can stop at Niagara Falls. On Sunday, we'll take the New York international Portkey site back to Scotland." The campers all seemed happy about heading home.

Yanaha broke out marshmallows, chocolate bars, and Graham Crackers. Within fifteen minutes, they were feasting on s'mores. After they all enjoyed a sticky chocolate treat, they called it a night. Harry and Neville got caught by Yanaha trying to sneak out, so they ended up with double duty on chores in the morning. They were caught sneaking back in. Harry wanted to show Neville the sunrise. The last day was a blast as they enjoyed a scenic zip-line after a short hike. This was the last park in the US that they would see, and they all wanted to enjoy it. That night, Tracey volunteered to start the sharing.

"So, what most of you know is that I'm in Slytherin. The sorting hat said I was a driven and ambitious witch. It warned me that there would be hurdles to overcome as I'm a 'half-blood', but the rewards would be there if I were willing to stick it out. It also said I had a lot of Gryffindor traits, but it thought Slytherin was the best fit. It all started great. The sorting, the cheering, my best friend Daphne was sorted into Slytherin... Everything just seemed perfect."

"But it only took a couple of days before I realised how differently I was treated than most others in the house. Within a week I knew I was a second-class member of the house. My mum was a Muggle-born, so that makes me a half-blood. I decided to push myself and excel so no one would judge me by my genealogy, but even that didn't work out. I've always been athletic, and I'm a particularly good flyer… but I couldn't even get a try-out for the Quidditch team. Apparently, being a half-blood is enough to disqualify me. My grades are good, but it didn't matter."

"Last year, a _repeat_ seventh year student named Marcus Flint offered to work with me to get on the team. He said he just wanted to help a promising player get a shot. Well, he wanted more than he let on. When I refused to meet his… demands… He just went around and told everyone I did. Suddenly, I wasn't just a half-blood, I was a filthy half-blood whore. Daphne tried to help, but she's more of a standoffish ice queen… She didn't know how to shut this down any more than I did."

"Pansy, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, suddenly offered to help. She said she knew Flint was lying and could shut the rumours down, but her aid had its own price. Daphne and I had to become part of her 'entourage'. Daphne gave her status and I gave her a bit of 'muscle' as a good duellist. So, we follow her around and do her bidding. Well, I do her bidding. Daphne gets preferential treatment and Pansy knows not to push her."

"Marcus finally graduated after a couple attempts at getting his NEWTs, but the damage was done. Pansy has no say or influence with the upper year Slytherins. Professor Snape is stepping in this year, so hopefully things will be better. For the record, I really don't see how blood status makes any difference in performance."

Hermione was stunned. Not just because Tracey had it pretty bad in Slytherin, but because you'd never know it from the way that house pulls together. You'd think they were all best friends. First Luna and now Tracey… maybe Gryffindor isn't all that bad after all.

The stick was passed around and support was given. Harry didn't have as much to say because he couldn't relate as well. It was outside of his personal experiences. Dan realised Harry was just unable to relate to people outside of his own experiences. For the thousandth time this year, he cursed the Dursleys.

When Dan got the stick, he said, "Tracey, you are a victim of small minds and large egos. From what I know of Slytherin house, that's almost the norm. Stay strong and look them all in the eye. Be honest and clear and make sure everyone knows that the Flint boy is a liar. It will reflect far worse on him than on you." After a moment, he added, "Be careful of that Pansy person. She doesn't have your best interests in mind."

Harry noted that Dan rarely gave advice, leaving that for Mai at Constellation Ranch. But then, Dan was really Lycoris, a grandmother who probably knew more about Slytherin house than most. Harry slowly realised Tracey had held something back. It was in her body language. Well, maybe it would come out with Mai. She was good with these kinds of issues.

That night, Neville and Harry were winding down. Harry had gone through his Tarot cards and done a half dozen readings… just for fun. He was getting the hang of it, but he needed eye contact to give appropriate interpretations. He may be able to steer and guide people if they bought into the divination crap. With a bit of unease, he realised a person could use this trick to guide people to making better life choices or to do what he needed them to. The first would be good, the second may be necessary… But did he really want to do that?

Harry knew he was on a path to eventually return to Great Britain, assume the head of the Black family, and bring justice to the Death Eaters that escaped justice. All his training over years was geared up for this. But was it all just talk? Could he bring himself to harm so many people? Even if they deserved it? He wanted to say 'yes'. But…

"Harry?" Neville shocked Harry out of his introspection.

"Yeah, Nev?"

"What's the deal with the Sweat Lodge Ceremony?"

"Oh, boy. Well, we basically sit in a heated and steamy domed hut for a few hours. There are four parts to the ritual as you purify yourself. Each of the four parts represents spiritual challenge. Sometimes, you'll have visions and get to know yourself. I've had quite a few. Honestly, like so many things, you get out of it what you put into it. But there's no harm in saying you're not ready. Dan always gives everyone an out." After a moment, Harry added, "And the guys and girls go through it at different times."

"Is it safe?"

"It is with an experienced leader. Someone whose been trained to recognise dangerous levels of dehydration and other potential health risks. You are in a fevered state, so a trained medical person is critical. Honestly, we're all young and healthy, so it's a little different than if middle aged participants were involved. But no one should attempt it without a trained leader. Safety is important."

"What kind of visions do you see?"

"Well, most people see… what they need to see to overcome personal challenges. My first lodge experience involved my spirit animal. It helped me understand myself. Yours may be entirely different. But it's a very personal experience. Some people talk about it and some people don't. I've had one experience I will never share with anyone, but most I can share with people I trust."

"Will you tell me about your animal spirit? Was it a Lion or a Panther?"

"Nope. It was a Coyote. The ultimate survivor." Harry saw an opportunity here. "Hey Nev, you wanna see something?"

"Sure"

Neville looked over at his first real friend. He was surprised beyond measure when Harry slowly transformed into a Coyote. Then Harry slowly transformed back. For a few moments, Neville was too stunned to talk.

"Harry. My god… You're an Animagus. Did the Sweat Lodge do that?" Neville's eyes were bulging, and his mouth was hanging open.

"No, but I guess it could be a first step if you _wanted_ to be an Animagus. You may meet the animal that you most relate to during the ceremony. Just don't be afraid to accept it if it surprises you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who would want to be something like a Cockroach, right? But then you realise how durable they are. They're survivors just like the Coyote, damn near impossible to kill off. But most people only see mammals or some form of higher animals. The insect types represent extremes. But, extremes tell us a lot about ourselves."

"I guess I understand." But he really didn't. Neville was still thrown off about Harry's coyote form.

"My only advice never be ashamed of your animal guide. Never pull away. It's a guide to help us understand ourselves and to be the best we can be. Most people think they want a cool one, like a Leopard. But even Leopards have quirks and flaws. The Leopard fathers abandon the mothers of their children. They're also solitary by nature… Not something I'd want to be. The marine animals are the oddest. You know fish and stuff. I say that, but I've only ever met people with marine mammals for guides, they're fun. But I can't imagine what a person with a Shark guide would be like.

"What do you mean, wouldn't they be pretty tough?"

"I suppose but think of the baggage. They'd probably be relentless, like… all the time. You know – keep swimming and eating or die. No rest or breaks. If a Shark stops swimming, it stops breathing. They might just pursue some singular objective with no other interests or drives. Of course, I could be way off. I've never met one before."

"I guess that would be pretty bad." Neville was thinking about his own possible animal guide.

Harry continued, "Peter Pettigrew was a Rat Animagus. A lot of people would think that's bad… but rats are usually extremely loyal and considerate. Pretty smart, too. They tend to be especially loyal to their family. Pettigrew went bad somewhere along the way. He's probably haunted by what he did, it's just so against the nature of the Rat. I hope he's suffering, but if I ever get my hands on him…" After a painful pause, Harry added, "Sorry Nev, I think about him a lot. He may be the only person I really and truly hate. Besides You-Know-Who, of course."

"I think about Bellatrix Lestrange, too. She's suffering in Azkaban, but I really wish… she would just die."

"I get it, Nev. I really do." After a minute, Harry asked, "Do you mind not telling anyone about my Animagus form? I'll probably tell a few people at some point, but not yet."

"You can trust me, Harry." Then a minute later, "Is that why you have that 'Wile E Coyote' shirt?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, Sirius is always giving me stuff like that. He has no filter. And for the record, Coyotes are significantly faster than Road Runners. By a wide margin. They just need to avoid anvils." Harry laughed at his own little proclamation.

Neville laughed with Harry, then quietly said, "Good night Harry. And thanks… for everything."

"Good night Neville."

Harry reflected on his decision to share his Coyote form with Neville. His Animagus form was really no secret. He had changed forms in his sleep a couple of times at school, so the staff and a few people at Ilvermorny already knew about it. Anyone who researched him would learn of it and he really wanted Neville's trust. Dan and Sirius both advised in favour of sharing the form with a few people. He'd had to register it when they went to Great Britain, but he wouldn't share more than his Coyote form.

Dan was in his quarters considering the group he had been working with. He was impressed with how much the group had changed. Neville looked the most different. The hiking and physical activity had thinned him down. The increased confidence had resulted in him standing taller. He almost looked like a different person. Ginevra had regained her spirit and confidence. Hermione was openly joking around and seemed at ease with the others. Yanaha had done excellent work with the young lady. Luna had stopped eating mushrooms and seemed more grounded in reality… but she was still a bit different. She was 'zany' in an artistic way. She was still one to notice odd details and was not to be taken lightly. Then there was Tracey Davis.

Tracey's problems seemed to be less severe compared to the others. They were also problems of her own making. Still, they had had other campers with similar stories… but the way she had shared seemed forced. Less sincere than the others. She was holding back and hiding something… that made Dan nervous. Hyperion had picked up on it as well, but he seemed to ignore his instincts here. He was attracted to her. That headstrong, foolish boy. Well, apparently Hyperion needed to learn some lessons the hard way. Luna seemed to have picked up on Tracey's deception as well and was subtly avoiding her.

The next day, they packed up and took the portkey back to Constellation Ranch.

—**Chimera Rising 9—**

**Constellation Ranch**

**August 11, 1994**

**Thursday**

The group returned to the ranch and unpacked. There would be no more camping as they had hotel reservations in Buffalo NY, and they'd be staying in the dorms at Hogwarts afterward. After unpacking and settling into their bunks, they each went to a councillor meeting with Mai where they discussed their issues and problems. It was helpful, especially to those who had shared their own experiences with the group.

After the sessions, Dan and Mai talked about the Sweat Lodge Ceremony planned for the following day. They explained each of the steps and what to expect. They stressed that it was an optional activity, and anyone could leave at any time if they felt the need. The girls would go first, then the boys. The girls would go at dawn and the boys would go at dusk. Everyone was to wear clothes appropriate for sweating. Basically, swim wear and a loose t-shirt.

The entire group was then summoned to the main lodge cafeteria for dinner. Upon entering, the group noticed balloons and streamers all around the room. There was a massive banner draped across the back of the room that read "Happy Birthday Ginny". Suddenly a group of red heads stood up from behind a table and yelled out "Surprise!" Today was Ginny Weasleys birthday and the young lady was ecstatic that it had not been forgotten. She ran over and hugged her family. The whole Weasley clan was there, and there was enough food to feed an army.

Ginny eagerly shared her experiences with her parents. She discussed the different parks and the animals they had seen. She talked about how much she enjoyed camping and hiking in such beautiful areas. She even shared how close she had gotten to the other campers. Her entire family was amazed to hear her stories. As nice as her descriptions were, the best part was hearing her talk so clearly and naturally. Their daughter was full of energy and confidence. Both of her parents had been so very worried, but now they could only admire the amazing changes in their youngest child.

There were plenty of gifts from family and friends. Ginny was officially thirteen years old and this was a big birthday. Ron was surprised to see Ginny had become so close to Tracey – a Slytherin… but he kept his comments to himself. After a bit, Harry, Ron, and Neville settled in for a game of snap. The twins soon joined them. The other girls all stayed near Ginny and poked fun at the boys.

The party eventually ended and the Weasleys headed back to England. Given the time difference, they would pick up seven hours, they were beyond exhausted. Ginny thanked everyone and admitted that this was one of the best birthdays ever. Harry took her aside and gave her a small 'dream catcher' he had made. It was an exquisite piece and he showed her how it could trap and hold mana. By hanging it over her bed, it would filter the mana around her and purify it. The purification would have a very subtle effect on any mana sensitive individual, like a witch or a wizard, giving happier dreams. He promised to show her how to cleanse it while they were at Hogwarts.

Soon enough, the day was over, and the night had begun. Tomorrow morning, the smoke lodge ceremonies would begin. They were all eager and excited. Ginny was so glad she had spent the summer at this camp. It had really been life altering. The girls all left with Ginny while Neville and Harry made their way to their room.

—CR—

The next morning, the girls began their ceremony. Harry and Neville hiked around the Ranch and did a few chores. It was low key for a Friday. The girls all completed the Sweat Lodge Ceremony and went to shower, cool off, and re-hydrate. Harry warned Neville not to ask about it, they would share if they wanted to. Most probably wouldn't. It was a personal thing.

Eventually, he and Neville went to have their ceremony. Harry had done this before, but it was all new to Neville. Dan beat the drums while Mai managed the heating stones used to create steam. She also led the meditation.

At the high point of the ceremony, Harry looked over at Neville and saw his friend was deep in his meditations. Looking at the stones in the centre of the room, he saw a rather long Snake moving toward him. It was about 4 feet long and had black and cream patterns to it. Harry recognised it as a California King Snake. It slithered over and raised itself up.

Harry made eye contact with it and realised this was the same Snake from the hike in Yosemite. But how? They were now so far away. As he stared at the Snake and maintained eye contact, it slowly became a mist and dissipated into the steam. Steam that he breathed in deeply. It was a vision-Snake. He had expected to meet his Coyote or his Raven, but not the Snake. He remembered how he felt when they met on the path, like he knew everything about him. Closing his eyes, he took that imprint of the Snake and placed it in his mindscape.

After the ceremony ended, he and Neville left the lodge and drank plenty of water. They then sat a bit until they cooled off and fully rehydrated. Once Dan gave them his approval, they left to take showers and get dressed. After getting cleaned up, they went to speak with Mai about their experiences. Neville looked a little confused and maybe a bit disappointed. Harry hoped he didn't have a Dung Beetle for a spirit animal.

Harry was waiting for Mai when he saw his grandmother Meda approaching. He stood up and hugged her. He hadn't seen her for a few weeks, and he missed her terribly.

"Hi Nana, How's life?

"I'm good, little Coyote. The real question is, how is _your_ life?"

Harry thought a moment, "Well, I'm making new friends. I'll see the quidditch cup in Scotland this year. I'm a little nervous about going back, but other than that, I'm alright."

"How was your Sweat Lodge Ceremony? Did you learn anything?"

"Maybe. I saw a Snake. It was a California King Snake. It looked identical to one I saw on a hike." Harry was thinking intently on that encounter. Thinking about the minor bonding he had experienced.

"Tell me about this Snake."

"Well, when I met it in Yosemite, it had just finished eating a juvenile Rattlesnake. I watched it finish its meal, then I thanked it for keeping the trail safe. I know the Snake was just eating, but it seemed like the polite thing to do. As it left, we made eye contact and… I made a connection. Like with Ravens and Coyotes."

Meda considered this intently.

Looking at Harry, she said, "This is a powerful sign, little one. The Rattlesnake represents anger, frustration, and violence. The King Snake literally hugs it to death."

Harry considered what she was telling him. "So, I'm supposed to devourer the angry and vicious people? Or do I just hug them?" He was perplexed and a bit too sarcastic for his own good. Meda never promoted violence.

She shook her head. "You still have much to learn, little coyote. The Rattlesnake and the King Snake are both inside you. You need to learn to forgive. I know your other grandmother may disagree… but the message is clear. The Rattlesnake is devoured, and the King Snake rises triumphant. You need to isolate your anger and you're your hatred. Then you need to let it go."

Harry thought about it. "Like the two Wolves?" Harry remembered the story well.

Yes… and no. When are visions ever that clear? No, I think you have a more specific need." Thinking a moment, she shook her head. "You'll know when the time is right, then you will become one with the King Snake. The spirit world likes you, little one. It gives you exactly what you need. Listen to it and learn from it. Then you will move forward in your development. Nobody ever built a totem pole with only two animals."

Harry just nodded. He never completely understood Meda when she got like this. But he almost always understood her words better _after the fact_. Sometimes years after she said them. He really couldn't think of who to forgive except for Peter Pettigrew. That wasn't happening.

Meda shrugged her shoulders. "No more Snake talk. Tell me about your plans for across the ocean. I have never been that far away, and I need you to tell me all about it."

Harry spent the next hour talking about Great Britain. He confessed to wanting to see justice done for those who caused so much pain, but he also just wanted to see Hogwarts. He had read both of his parent's journals and now he wanted to see it from his own perspective. The castle, the forest, the mountain, and the lake. Weekends at Hogsmeade, the Three Broomsticks, all of it.

Meda just smiled and said, "Follow your heart, little Coyote. Wander to the four corners of the earth but know that your heart will always lead you home once you're done wandering."

—**Chimera Rising 9—**

**Niagara Falls**

**Saturday Afternoon**

**August 13, 1994**

The group had a large breakfast at the Ranch, then took a portkey to the falls. They travelled to the Canadian side. The afternoon was spent with the campers enraptured in the size and breath-taking power of the falls. It was so powerful they could feel it rumbling through their chests. The falls fell with so much force, the mist it threw up created rainbows far above the top of the falls. The mana of the site churned and roared as no less than four major ley lines merged with the same force as the falls. It was truly one of the most amazing places on earth.

The teens dispersed and just took in the site. About an hour after arrival, Harry spotted Tracey leaning over the rail and looking at the falls. They had about an hour and a half before they had to cross the border and head for the hotel. Just enough time to introduce her to the gardens. He had noticed a few peculiar things about Tracey, she seemed to be holding something back. In the end, he decided to just ignore his instincts, rationalising that we all have secrets. And he wanted to get to know her better.

Tracey smiled as she saw Harry approaching. She had been drinking in the falls and the majesty of the entire setting. Reflecting on the trip, she realised how much she had enjoyed it. Harry was amazing and a very charismatic teen. No doubt he would give Draco a run for his money if he came to Hogwarts. The two were so different and oddly similar at the same time. She wondered how Harry would be sorted if he did transfer. Slytherin seemed a good fit, especially since he was a Black and a Parselmouth. But… he was also a bit of a rebel. He had a cunning side, but it was tempered by his do-gooder personality.

Harry approached the girl, "Hi Tracey."

"Hello Harry, what's on your mind?" She really liked the boy. The fact that he was the most natural flier she had ever seen made him even more interesting. Add in his fame and fortune… Yeah, she liked him, and he seemed interested too. Her interest dovetailed nicely with her primary reason for being here. That he seemed to be interested in her as well made it even easier.

"I thought I might take you through the gardens. Everyone focuses on the falls, but the gardens are gorgeous too." With wince he added, "Not as breath-taking, but certainly more diverse."

"Lead on, Mr. Black!" She was playing this up, enjoying the moment.

Harry took her through the woods and showed her the different gardens. They really were gorgeous. There were even muggle photographers all about, taking close pictures of the flowers. It was an idyllic setting. At one point, he took her hand and led her to a different area with an even better view.

They found themselves inches apart and she was certain he was about to move in for a kiss, but he didn't.

"Tracey… I'm a teen councillor. I can't…" But she could tell he wanted to. Badly. She realised she had an opening.

"I tell you what, Harry. Let's pick this back up at the Quidditch cup. We both have an invitation to watch with the Greengrass family. You won't be a counsellor and I won't be one of your campers." She could play the long game. This would fit into her plans nicely. And she really did like him… Maybe this could go somewhere.

-CR-

Later that afternoon, they piled into a van and crossed the border from Canada back to the US. They then proceeded to ride to the Buffalo Marriott. After checking in and unpacking, the whole crew then went to the Anchor Bar. It was the legendary birthplace of spicy chicken wings known as "Buffalo Wings." There was a thirty-minute wait, but it was so worth it.

Dan had already reserved a room near the back and had bags with Black Anchor Bar t-shirts and Baseball caps for each kid. There was live music and lots of goofing off. Harry and Neville ordered a bucket of the '_Suicidal Extreme Heat_' wings and decided to see who could eat the most without drinking or eating anything else. The winner got a huge hat shaped like a chicken wing. *

The girls quickly decided to get in on the competition and a second bucket was ordered. To everyone's surprise, Hermione won. She had apparently travelled extensively and was used to extremely spicy food. She said they were hot but compared to some of the food she ate in India… mild. She wore the chicken wing hat with pride. Photos were taken and everyone cheered and clapped. Soon, ice cream was served to cool off the blazing mouths of the young and the reckless.

Returning to the hotel, there were two kids assigned to each room with a stern warning about sneaking out. Dan placed charms on the doors that Harry knew were near fool proof. Opening the door or somehow taking the wards down would result in Dan being alerted. Dan had shown Harry a few ways to create a mana loop that would allow wards of this nature to be bypassed and opened without triggering the ward, but he'd keep that to himself. That was a different set of skills.

The next day, the group had a large breakfast in the Marriott dining room. After which, they went to see the falls on the US side. It seemed less spectacular, but it was still amazing. They went through a small aquarium and saw a nice assortment of fish and marine animals. By far, the Penguins were the biggest hit. At 11:30, they gathered up and headed to the Buffalo International Portkey Departure site.

Gathering, they activated the portkey and experienced the pull on their navel common with portkey travel. The sensation of spinning lasted longer than anyone would like, finally depositing them all in the London arrival location. It was now approximately 5PM London time. Soon enough, they were all 'processed' through wizarding bureaucracy and given a domestic portkey. Many of the employees at the arrival point crowded around and made an embarrassing fuss around Harry. The other campers felt bad for him.

The domestic portkey was soon used, and it had the same navel pull, but the spinning sensation lasted far less time. When it ended, the whole crew was in the courtyard of a grand castle. Standing in front of them was Albus Dumbledore in bright yellow robes. At either side of him were four other teachers. Harry recognised Professor McGonagall. Also present was a shorter overweight woman with a kind face, a short man who looked to be half goblin, and a larger man with lank and greasy black hair. Harry immediately knew them from his parent's journals. These were the current heads of house at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore held out his hands and said, "Greetings campers and adventurers! Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry noticed the Headmaster's eyes were twinkling.

—**Chimera Rising 9—**

**Flashback**

**The Davis Residence**

**Somewhere in England**

**Tracey Davis' Room **

**June 22, 1994**

Tracey Davis received an owl from the school. Reading it, she was surprised to learn that she had received a request for a meeting from her head of house. By the subtle wording, it was clear to Tracey that this was to be a confidential meeting. Professor Snape had never requested a meeting during the summer break. To say this was unusual was putting it mildly. Considering that she was a student and he was a professor, the meeting would have to be concealed, but what could he want? As she watched, the ink faded away, leaving no trace of the original request. Sneaky Bastard.

The request was for Tracey was to inconspicuously meet Professor Snape at 'Potage's Cauldron Shop'. Once there, she would go to the back and peruse the silver-plated cauldrons. Seeing her professor, she would request his advice on fourth year cauldrons. The date for the meeting was June 25, Saturday, at eleven in the morning. She knew her mum loved to shop, but hated cauldrons and potions ingredients. Giving her the slip wouldn't be difficult. She would just ask to go to the cauldron shop while her mum shopped for robes. Still, it felt odd and she didn't want to go completely alone. She needed an accomplice.

Tracey prided herself on being a cunning witch. She knew where to find her accomplice. She floo called Daphne and shared the content of the request with her. Daphne agreed it seemed like a strange request. She also agreed Tracey shouldn't go alone… just in case. Professor Snape didn't seem like a perv, but he was a bit creepy. And after the whole Flint fiasco… you could never be too sure. Plans were made to meet up an hour before the arranged meeting time. Daphne would give her space but linger near. With a little luck, Astoria wouldn't want to go. Otherwise, they'd have to ditch her.

Tracey finalised the plan and put it into action. "Mum, I need to meet Daphne in the Alley on Saturday morning. Do you mind if I use the floo?"

Her mother enthusiastically responded, "Diagon Alley? That sounds like fun. I'll take you there, sweetie. Maybe we can get you a new set of robes…"

Tracey just smiled. All according to plan.

-CR—

**Potages Cauldron Shop**

**Diagon Alley**

**June 25, 1994**

That Saturday morning, Tracey and her mother had left for Diagon Alley. They met up with Daphne and her mother and sister outside Florean Fortescue's. Astoria was an ice cream addict so they could give her the slip if they moved quickly enough. Assessing the opportunity, the two hurried off together with promises of meeting at Madame Malkin's in an hour and a half. Tracey saw Astoria looking alarmed at them rushing off without her, then deciding to finish off her triple scoop bowl of ice cream.

Arriving five minutes early, Daphne took up a position near the door while Tracey went to the back to look at silver lined cauldrons. Soon enough, she heard her professor clear his throat.

"Miss Davis, perhaps I can assist you with your purchase?"

"Thank you, sir. Your assistance would be most welcome." She then heard her head of house whisper '_Muffliato_' and wave his hand. She knew he was capable of silent casting; he did that so she would understand they had privacy. Very Slytherin of him.

Professor Snape looked over at her in a slightly praising manner. She had seen this look a few times when she had brewed a potion _**perfectly**_. "My compliments on your resourcefulness this year. Miss Parkinson has a great deal of leverage with many of the families due to her own father's influence."

Tracey knew what he meant. That disgusting Bastard Flint and his rumours.

Professor Snape continued. "Unfortunately, she has little influence among the older students. How do you plan to silence their… disgusting innuendos?"

Tracey was becoming a bit nervous. What was his angle? "I just planned to avoid them, sir." She glanced back but didn't see Daphne.

"Please, Miss Davis. I have no intention of harming you in the least. Your friend either." Considering the encounter, a moment, he added, "You did well to bring Miss Greengrass. Very… Slytherin of you." There it was mild praise once more. All delivered in that monotonous deadpan tone he had perfected.

Tracey wasn't sure what to say, "Thank you sir. One can never be too careful."

"Yes…" He pointed to a few cauldrons just in case they were being watched. "I can offer you the silence of the senior class men. In time, the attention of the younger years will move on. Then, Miss Parkinson will have no hold on you."

Tracey considered the situation. He wanted something. Something he was waiting for her to inquire about.

"That would be appreciated, sir. What would you request… in exchange?" He was a Slytherin. Part of her also realised he was a teacher and should have stepped in before now. No strings attached. It was, after all, his job. But this was Slytherin house… everything had a price. He was teaching her a lesson. Still…

"There is a camp I wish you to go to. Attend the camp and collect information for me."

Tracey was following. However, this was her summer she was giving up. "Sir, what information am I collecting?" Something just seemed _unusual_ about this.

"I want you to learn all you can about a boy who helps out at the camp. What he's like… what he does well and what he struggles with. Collect memories and share them with me. If you can accomplish this… to my satisfaction… I will end your problems regarding Flint's vile rumours. Ending both the taunts of the older students as well as your dependency on Miss Parkinson." He just sweetened the pot a bit. He was alluding that he would address the younger years as well.

Tracey nodded, "What's the boy's name, sir?" She didn't want to make an enemy of someone dangerous.

"Harry Potter." As he pronounced the name, he pointed at a few other cauldrons.

Tracey did a double take. The-boy-who-lived? The one who was abused and left Great Britain altogether? This was worth more than a simple case of rumour squelching.

"Sir, I can do this, but I'd also like a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team…" Was she overplaying her hand? "Perhaps you could help?" Was this too forward?

Severus Snape laughed softly. "Very good, Miss Davis. I'll agree to get you an… unbiased try-out, but the rest is up to you. I'll also grant you a _minor_ favour at some point in the future." Seeing Tracey furrow her brow, he added, "Trust me, Miss Davis… that is a _very_ valuable offering." He had a soft spot for the young Half-Blood. She suffered in many ways the same way he had. All those years ago.

Tracey made up her mind, "I'll do it, sir."

He nodded, "Excellent. I will be sharing concerns with your parents on your treatment this past year. You will be honest and open with them. The camp is designed to help heal students who have experienced trauma. You will, as the Muggles say… play it up."

"I see…"

"Good. I will reach out within the week." Looking directly at this young lady, he added, "Do not disappoint me, Miss Davis."

—CR—

Tracey met back up with Daphne who admitted she hadn't even seen Professor Snape enter. Likely he was disillusioned. They walked and whispered. She shared the details of her encounter along with the promises Professor Snape had made. Tracey noticed Daphne seemed concerned.

"Daff, this is a great opportunity. I can finally get out from under Pansy. The rumours will stop, and I can try out for the Quidditch team. Why do you seem… unhappy about it?"

Daphne looked around a moment, then whispered, "Tracey, you're talking about the boy-who-lived. A man, rumoured to have been a marked Death Eater, suddenly wants you to spy on Harry Potter. A boy who was abused and mistreated as a child… It just seems like you're crossing a line here." Looking over at her friend, she said, "I don't like it."

Tracey thought about it. "Well, I don't like it either… but my life has been hell this past year. I need an 'out', Daff. Pansy made things bearable, but she treats me like Draco treats Crabbe and Goyle." When Daphne didn't say anything, she added, "Look, I'm not going to _hurt_ the boy, I'll just take notes on what he's like."

Daphne gave a slight nod, but Tracey could tell she didn't like it. "If you're sure…"

Tracey took a deep cleansing breath and said, "I don't want to go through another year like last year."

"Okay, Tracey. I'm with you no matter what, but don't sell your soul in this… deception. Don't do anything you'll regret." Daphne knew last year had been tough on her friend. She just hoped this didn't all blow up in her face.

"Trust me, Daff. My heart is as pure as snow." With a grin she added, "And almost as chill…"

Daphne smiled, "And they call me the Ice Queen." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Suddenly, they heard a young voice call out, "Daphne!"

Looking up, they saw Astoria running toward them… there goes the party.

—**Chimera Rising 9—**

**Notes:**

**I did not detail out the Sweat Lodge Ceremony for a few reasons. Primarily, it can be dangerous. This is not something that should ever be tried independently or with an inexperienced leader. In addition, while there are instances where non-Native Americans have adopted the ceremony, I don't want to miss-state a process that may be culturally important to Native Americans. In short, I don't know enough about the ceremony to accurately write about it. If I did, it would take an awfully long time to detail the specifics well enough to give it the respect it deserves. That could mean at least one chapter, possibly two that don't really advance the plot. Finally, assuming I was able and inclined to give the detail, I wouldn't do it. Why? Because some fool might try to replicate it and hurt themselves. If you are interested, there are numerous descriptions online, but be aware that they don't all align.**

***I absolutely love the Anchor Bar. If you are ever in Buffalo, it is a must-see destination. I encourage anyone enjoying this story to read their webpage. The huge chicken wing hat is a real novelty. I've also had their Suicidal hot wings and they are ridiculously hot. I've had hotter, but these were as hot as I could stand without ruining the meal. Just hot enough to make you question your sanity and why you ordered them this way. Good fun. The blue cheese helped tremendously.**

**The warm and fuzzy chapters are almost over now. Hogwarts will begin the grittier part of the story. Looking forward to writing the next few chapters, but I need to switch gears back to the Dance of Death for a bit. **


End file.
